She Who Must Stand Alone
by meshala
Summary: Serena is being tormented by an enemy that she can't see.
1. Default Chapter

**SHE WHO MUST STAND ALONE**

****

WRITTEN BY

MICHELE MOORE

Darkness surrounded her the sweet dream she'd been having of her and Darien replaced by a dark void of emptiness .

"I don't like this dream. Wake up Ohhhh wake up"

"It's not that easy princess." The voice whispered it seemed to come from every direction. "Tell me Princess what would you do if you were all alone. Alone with no one to turn for help? Not the Sailor Scouts not even your beloved Prince? The voice crackled with laughter. The evil and hatred spilling from it chilling her to the bone.

"Who are you?" Serena cried "What do you want?" 

"Soon the voice" replied "Soon you'll be all alone. All alone in the Darkness where no one can reach you and where you'll finally have to face me and your doom. 

Serena jerked up in the bed with a start disturbing Luna and Rini who were both using her as a pillow 

Wha-t' s going on Rini Mumbled before turning over and drifting back to sleep 

`

Luna rubbed her eyes with her paw and gave a great big yawn. "Are you alright Serena?" Luna asked When Serena didn't answer right away Luna turned worries eyes up at her "Serena?" 

Serena thought about telling Luna about her dream than decided against it knowing Luna would only worry about her and it had only been a dream. 

"I'm fine Luna go back to sleep".

Luna looked at her not completely convinced "Are you sure your okay?" 

Serena gave a slight smile and hoped Luna wouldn't notice how her lips trembled. "I'm sure it must have been that third piece of pie."

Luna nodded her head apparently satisfied "I told you not to have that last piece well good night Serena" and with a little purr she settled back on the bed and drifted off to sleep. 

But Serena didn't go back to sleep. Her thoughts wouldn't let her. The same words kept echoing in her head. All alone All alone All…alone


	2. Chapter Two

SHE WHO MUST STAND ALONE

CHAPTER 2

Serena was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open. She didn't want to sleep. He was there when she slept waiting for her in her dreams. But as much as she tried to stay awake she could feel herself losing the battle and drifting off to sleep.

"SERENA" Ms H snapped. "EARTH TO SERENA" she yelled. Serena's eyes flew open and she jerked upright in her chair. 

Ms H smiled at her "Now that's better, please pay attention now Serena you'll need to know this for your test". Ms H stated before turning back to the blackboard.

Wow Serena thought to herself she never thought she be glad to have Ms H waking her up. The truth was she wanted to hug Ms H the last thing she wanted to do was sleep even though it was one of her most favorite ways to spend the day.

Sighing Serena turned to look out the window a worried look on her face. She had been having that same dream for the past three nights now and it was always the same. she was alone in a dark cold place where there was no light and no sound. No sound except for the voice that reached out of the mist to taunt her. Telling her that soon she would face him and that when she did she'd be all alone where no one could reach her and where no one can save her.with know one to help her. Suddenly cold Serena shivered slightly.

"SEERRENNA" Ms H snapped again "I TOLD YOU TO PAY ATTENTION"

Startled out of her thoughts Serena swung her head back around "I'm sorry Ms H I'm listening".

"Good" Ms H replied and as for the stuff you missed while you were daydreaming you can makeup in detention.

"OOOHHHH" Serena moaned and slumped down in her chair Raye was going to kill her.

Later that day the girls all met up at the Ice cream Palor.

"She's late again" Raye stated between licks of her ice cream cone.

"Did you expect her to be on time? I mean this is Serena where talking about here" remarked Lita before taking a lick of her ice cream. 

Amy took her eyes off the book she was reading gave her ice cream cone a good lick and than checked her watch before saying "she's not that late". Besides I think she has detention". Amy stated 

Mina laughs "that's Serena she's always late and she always some how manages to get detention"(everyone laughs)

Luna who had been eating her ice cream out of a dish looked up her whiskers covered with ice cream. Lita saw this and chuckled than reached down to wipe Luna's face.

"Thank you" Luna said to Lita before turning to look up at the girls "You know girls Serena has been acting really weird lately".

Oh how so? Mina asked a concerned look on her face.

All the girls now turned to look down at Luna with concerned expressions. Artemis stopped eating his ice cream to listen although he and Luna had already discussed Serena's odd behavior earlier he was interested to see what the girls would think about it.

"Well I cant seem to put my finger on it". Luna replied "She seems tired all the time drained really as if she lacks the energy to do anything. I don't have to drag her out of bed every morning she's up before me. The girls expressions now turned to one of shock. "I'm starting to worry about her. I don't think she's been sleeping well lately". 

"That is weird" Nina replied

"Yeah" Lita agreed "Since we all know the only thing she dreams about is Darien." The other girls all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Have you asked Serena about this Luna?" Amy asked 

Luna started to reply when the communicates on their wrists started beeping. It was Rini. "Girls I need your help. Theirs major Negaverse action going on at the park". 

"A new enemy" Artemis gasped. 

"Right" Lita stated "hang on Rini where on are way" The girls hurried to the back of the ice cream palor and transformed.

MERCURY STAR POWER

MARS STAR POWER

JUPITER STAR POWER

VENUS STAR POWER

Let's go! Mini Moon needs our help".Jupiter cried and the Scouts took off towards the park to face this new evil.

Serena was just leaving school and was trying to decide which flavor of ice cream she was going to get when she got the message from Rini urging her to get to the park right away. A new enemy Sererna cried to herself could this be what my dreams have been all about? Were they a warning for what was coming? 

"Oh I have to get to the park to help the girls" Serena cried "I should have told them about my dreams if anything happens to them". 

Grabbing her locket off her chest she held it up in the air and called out the magic words to transform herself into Sailormoon.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER" After transforming she started running torwards the park. 

"I'm coming guys I just hope I have enough strength left to fight this new enemy. 


	3. Chapter Three

SHE WHO MUST STAND ALONE

CHAPTER THREE

When the girls arrived at the park they couldn't believe their eyes. Everywhere they turned their were these monsters that looked to be half human and half of some sort of animal.

"What's going on?" Jupiter gasped 

"I don't know but lets take them out" Mars stated 

"Wait" Mercury cried She was getting a reading of her little computer and couldn't believe what it was telling her. 

"Those monsters they all started out human. All except" (The computer narrowed it down and pinpointed on one creature) "that one" Mercury cried pointing at huge beast.

And he was a sight to be hold he had the shape of a man but with the face of a lion with glowing red eyes and sharp jagged teeth. His hands and feet where in the shape of claws with razor like nails and a long spiked tail that was swishing through the air like a kite on a windy day.

As the sailors watched in horror that giant beast raised one of his claws and his razor like nails shot out flying into a man who had been trying to escape. As the sailors watched frozen in disbelief a dark mist surrounded the man for a moment and the scouts lost sight of him than before theirs eyes the mist disappeared and the sight before them filled them with horror for the man had now turned into a beast himself. 

"Oh no" Venus cried in horror and disbelief

"What's going on?" Jupiter asked not quite able to believe her eyes "the Negaverse steals energy not this". 

"Theirs no time for that now" Mars stated "we have to take that beast out now before he can change anyone else". 

Right! Let's do it Jupiter cried.

"I call apon the great powers of Jupiter" (just then sparks of electricity flowed between her hands)"Jupiter thunder clash" she yelled out (the electricity than formed into a great ball of power which she than threw at the beast)

The beast which felt the approach waited than knocked it away with its huge tail. 

What" Jupiter gasped "that cant be." 

"Your not the one" the Beast growled and sent his tail crashing to the ground. The earth around them started shaking. The scouts cried out. Losing their balance they fell down to the ground. The beast roared again so loudly the scouts had to cover their ears. 

"We need sailor Moon" Luna cried Just then Mini Moon appeared her scouts outfit dirty and torn. 

"Come on scouts we have to fight him together". Mini moon cried

Right! Lets do it Together" Jupiter cried picking herself up off the ground.

"We can do this" Venus cried

"Lets do it" Mars called out

Right" Mercury said then started off the attack "MERCURY BUBBLE'S FLARE"(Bubbles filled the air than turned into a Grey mist)

The Beast was blinded. He tried to listen for them but his creations paniced by the mist were growling and moaning with fear. Than he thought he heard them but by then it was too late. 

VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE" ( A golden lance circled Venus than shot out towards the beast circling him and trapping his arms against his side) 

The beast roared with rage

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE" (Mars enclosed herself in a circle of fire)

"SURROUND" She shouted (Rings of fire shot out hitting the beast and knocking him to the ground.)

"THIS CANT BEEEEE" The Beast roared crazed with anger

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH" The Beast felt the impact of Jupiters attack than felt nothing at all.

When the mist cleared the sight before them caused them to freeze in horror. The Beast had been destroyed but the people that it had changed had not returned back to normal and were now approaching the Scouts set to attack.

"Oh now what?" Mars cried

"We cant fight them their innocent people" Mercury replied at lost for what to do.

"We need SailorMoon" Atremis cried out to the others from where he and Luna had been observing the fight.

"Some one say my name?" SailorMoon called as she jumped down next to Sailor Jupiter.

"Sailor Moon" the Scouts cried out in relief

Sailor Moon took one look at their enemies and gave a loud schreech.

EEEEKKKKKKKK

"What are they?" Sailor Moon asked fear underlining her voice

Sailor Moon quick" Luna yelled "Use the Imperial Crystal to change them back to normal.

HUH?" Serena asked in confusion

"Their actually human. Now hurry up and change them back". Luna yelled out in exsaperation

"Oh right". Sailor Moon called out finally understanding. 

She then raised her locket and called out the magic words.

"MOON HEALING ACTIVATION" 

The Imperial Crystal than let out a bright white light that surrounded everyone who had been changed and slowly started changing them back to normal.

Their so many of them. Serena cried to herself. And I'm so weak from lack of sleep and the Crystals draining the rest of my strength. Just a little more Serena you can do this just hang on a little longer.

When everyone had been turned back to normal Serena gave a sigh of relief and fell to the ground.

"Sailor Moon" The Scouts cried

I'll be seeing you soon princess" That voice it was the same one from my dreams. But how can that be Serena asked herself when I"m not asleep. Those were her last thoughts before she past out from exhaustion.


	4. Chapter Four

****

CHAPTER FOUR

. 

When Serena first woke up her thoughts were of the battle. Was everyone all right then her mind cleared and she remembered everything that happened and knew that the Scouts were fine. Then she noticed that she wasn't in her own bed in her own room and she jerked upright in the bed when she realized whose bed she was actually in. She was in Darien's room and the sun was shining brightly through the open window. Just then the door to the bedroom opened and Darien walked in carrying a tray. 

"I thought I heard you waking up" He said smiling at her with relief

"Darien" she sighed her face lighting up at the sight of him.

"I made you something to eat" He took the tray he had been holding and slid it across her lap than sat down next to her on the bed.

The tray was filled with sandwiches ,cake and some cocco for her to drink. For a minute she was too busy cramming her face with food to speak. Darien with a look of indulgence on his face smoothed her hair back gently from her face with the back of his hand. The gesture made Serena pause in her consumption as she stopped to enjoy his touch.

"Did you have a good rest?" He asked still smoothing her hair back.

"Unhuh" Serena moaned than stopped to the consider the truth of that statement. She hadn't had any dreams about the Dark Void or that horrible voice. But then again she couldn't remember what she dreamt about or if she had dreamt at all. 

"Serena?" Darien stopped smoothing her hair back to look down at her in concern.

Hearing the concern in his voice made Serena aware of the fact that she wasn't eating and that she was frowning. Again she thought about telling him about her dreams and again she decided against it. Not having the dream last night proved once and for all to her that they had been nothing more than dreams. And as for hearing that voice during the battle she had been worn down from three sleepless nights obviously her mind had been playing tricks on her.

Turning her face up to his she smiled up at him. Seeing that she was ok he smiled back before leaning down to kiss her. Just dreams Serena repeated to herself before Darien's lips took hers in a kiss and for a long time her thoughts were only of him.

(later that day)

Serena had finished eating and was lying back in Darien's arms when the doorbell rang.

"That will be the girls". Darien stated "I'll go let them in and make some more Cocco".

Getting up he placed a gentle kiss on the top of Serena's head before going to let the girls in.

Serena stayed in bed for a moment thinking about what Darien had told her. The battle had taken place yesterday and she had slept the night away here with him. Raye had called her Mother and explained that I had fallen asleep at her house while doing some late night studying and suggested that I spend the night. Thank goodness it was Saturday she could spend the whole day with Darien and tomorrow she could spend all day studying for her test on Monday. She grimaced at the last part. Well maybe just for an hour or so. After all its suppose to be nice on Sunday it would be a shame to waste it studying all day.

"Serena?" Serena looked up to see Darien standing in the bedroom doorway. "The girls are waiting" Serena nodded her head and got up to join the others.

"Serena are you alright?" Luna asked anxiously

"I'm fine Luna". 

"What happened yesterday"? Lita asked clearly wanting to know why she fainted

"I was just tired. I haven't been sleeping well lately it was just too much. But I'm fine now" she added hastily seeing everyone's concerned expression. "I had a goodnights sleep and I'm all set to fight this new enemy of ours."

"You should have told me" Luna stated a little hurt that Serena hadn't confided in her.

"I'm know I just didn't want to worry you." She admitted "But I'm fine now and we have bigger problems, like this new enemy of ours."

"We don't know what that thing was yesterday". Luna confessed

"Why was it turning people into animals?" Mina asked not expecting any one to know the answer.

"We have no idea" Luna replied "Where used to the NegaVerse stealing energy not changing people into animals. 

"This new form of attack is completely different than anything we've faced so far". Artemis remarked 

"Do you think we've seen the last of his kind"? Serena asked looking very concerned

"We don't know but we have to be prepared" Luna stated

Standing up Raye replied "I'll go to the temple and see if I can get a reading on our new enemy" She didn't admit that she couldn't concentrate last night because she was worried about the meatball head. 

"And I have to go and finish analyzing the data I received during our battle with that thing". Amy stated also getting up to leave.

Rini also stood up as well "Well now that Miss Lazy Bones is out of bed can you take me to the park now Darien?" 

"What" Serena Yelped she swung around sharply to face Rini "No he cant take you to the park he's taking me to park and who are you calling lazy bones you little squirt"? 

Rini turned her face up to Serenas. "Well what else do you call someone who spends all day wallowing in bed?" Rini asked innocently

With her hands on her hips Serena bent down until they were eye to eye and shouted in her face. "IN CASE YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN I WAS IN A BATTLE YESTERDAY WHERE I SAVED YOUR BUTT FROM BEING EATEN OR WORSE."

"Your right" Rini admitted

"HuH?" gasped a surprised Serena. 

"You did save us yesterday and I know the battle took a lot out of you." Rini stated honestly

Serena still not able to believe her ears was silent.

"Sooooo" Rina continued "You should really stay here and get some more rest and Darien can take me to the park while you recover". 

Rini smiled sweetly up at her "Don't you agree"?

Serena whose face was now a bright red yelled at top of her lungs "WHY YOU LITTLE FUNGUS" and started chasing Rini around the apartment. While the girls laughed Darien just stood back and watched shaking his head.

It was while they were at the park that Serena felt as if someone was watching her. Looking around but seeing no one paying any special attention to her she turned back to Darien who was reading a book and laid her head back on his shoulder. Happy just to be near him.

He watched her from a distance. She was his prey and soon he would have in his grasp. "I have waited over a 1000 years for you Serena and soon I'll have you right where I want you. You want escape me this time Princess."


	5. Chapter Five

****

CHAPTER FIVE

OOOOHHH NOOOOO I'm gonna be late. MOOMMM why didn't you wake me up Serena wailed as she rushed to get dressed.

Luna smiled from her position on Serena's bed. Serena was back to her normal sleeping late self. Now all they had to worry about was this new enemy of theirs.

Serena left the house at a dead run. Ohh I'm going to get detention. She turned the corner quickly and smashed right into someone she bounced off them and fell to the ground. Humiliated she didn't look up right away.

"I'm sorry I'm sooo sorry" Serena repeated over and over 

"Here let me help you up" came a deep husky voice 

Serena took the hand he offered. I'm sorry really I'm so sor-" Serna's words caught in her throat as she caught sight of his face.

He was beautiful their was no other word to describe him. If it wasn't for the firmness of his face and the muscular fitness of his body it could have been said he was too beautiful to be male but male he definitely was. His hair seemed to be spun out of purest gold it was thick and wavy and she wondered if it was as soft as it appeared. Next were his eyelashes a darker shade of gold than his hair they were thick ,long and curly and they hung over the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. She had never before seen a shade of green quite like it. They were captivating and shaped like those of a cat.

He seemed to find her admiration amusing for he then said "Your very beautiful also" 

She wasn't prepared for what happened next. Still holding her hand he drew her closer to him. She held her breath as he slowly lowered his head down to hers. His cheek brushed softly against hers as he leaned into the crock of her neck to breathe in her scent "And you smell absolutely delicious" He whispered softly in her ear.

Serena gasped and dropped her bag. The sound of it hitting the ground snapping her back to her senses. Stepping back from him she drew her hand away.

"I have to go" she said in a gush of breath. Picking up her bag she started to past by him.

"Wait" he called out and grabbed her hand again

She turned back to him nervously "Yes-s" 

He smiled and bowed over her hand "My name is Damien"

He looked up at her from beneath his eyelashes silently asking her a question.

"Serena My name is Serena" she replied quickly still nervous with him holding her hand. 

His thumb brushed over her hand softly. "Sereenna" he purred "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. 

Serena's face turned a bright shade of red. "I really have to go" snatching her hand from his she ran.

"Bye" she called back over her shoulder.

Damien stayed where he was until he could no longer see her.

"Now that I've caught your scent my delicious prey you can never escape me" With a wicked laugh of triumph the man calling himself Damien disappeared into thin air.

Later that day because she did get detention Serena was late for the Scout meeting at the temple.

"That meatball head is still not here" Raye pointed out angrily

"Give it a rest Raye" Lita stated abruptly not wanting to hear Raye bad mouthing Serena again for the 100th time since they've been here

Raye was about to respond when Serena dashed into the room. She had ran all the way from the School to the Temple. And after all that running and after climbing all those stairs she was bushed and gasping for breath.

Raye looked at her in disgust "Your late again Meatball Head". When was Serena going to start acting like the leader and future Queen of the Earth. 

Serena swung around to face her. Her face flushed from exertion and now anger as well. Raye was always critizing her. 

"Shut (gasp )up (gasp) Raye" she said breathlessly 

"Can we begin" Luna asked sarcastically looking at both of them

Serena swung her arm in Rayes direction and cried "She started it"

"I was only stating a fact and the fact is your late. AGAIN" she shouted

"Your always critizing me Raye" Serena shouted back 

"Well if you were on time for once maybe I wouldn't have to." Raye pointed out.

Before Serena could give a comeback Luna broke in angrily "This is not the time we have a new enemy that we know nothing about and that could strike again at any moment".

"But" Serena started to reply but Luna cut her off "No buts Serena your the leader and you should make an effort to be here on time.

Shamefaced Serena bowed her head mumbling "Yes Luna" 

"Now Amy has some information on that monster you fought at the park" 

That got everyone's attention 

Amy took out her little mini computer and began pressing keys rapidly. "Do you guys remember when that creature turned that guy into some sort of monster right in front of us? And do you remember the black mist that surrounded the guy before he changed?" Amy asked knowing they had

"Well some of us do" Raye said smugly giving Serena a pointed look. 

"Hey I got there as soon as I could Raye and just in time to save your butt too I might add."

"Any way" Amy continued quickly before they could start up again. Sometimes those two acted like a pair of 5 year olds "Like I was saying that black mist we saw surrounded the guy and on further analysis of the creature we fought I found he was not only filled with this black mist we saw but he was also completely surrounded by it."

"What" the girls gasped in disbelief

"But how is that possible?" Mina asked a confused look on her face "we were all there and the only time we saw the black mist was when the man was changed. I never saw it around the Beast."

I know" Amy stated "But that's not all" Now Amy looked really worried

"What is it, Amy?" Serena asked in concern

"The black mist it's the most powerful Negative Energy I've ever come across its readings went through the roof." She looked at the other Scouts with worried eyes "I think were in for a fight guys maybe the toughest yet.

The girls spent hours discussing Amy's findings Until Serena let out a loud Shreek. "Oh no I have to get ready for the Party tonight. You guys are still coming right?" Darien had invited them all. The girls nodded their heads their eyes lighting up at the thought of tonight and of all the boys that would be there choosing to forget for the moment this new enemy of theirs and have a good time like normal girls.

(later that night)

Serena and Darien had just finished dancing and rejoined the others when the girls all let out gasps that turned into moans. Serena turned from Darien to see what guy had caught their attention now and let out a gasp herself. It was the guy from this morning. Damien. And he was heading straight for them. She could hear the girls whispering furiously back and forth arguing about who he was going to ask to dance when he came to a stop in front of Serena.

"Hello Serena" he took her hand and brought it up to his lips "your looking even more beautiful than before. I didn't think it was possible." Serena flushed she could feel the girls gazes digging into her back "Dance with me' he demanded softly ignoring everyone else. 

Flustered Serena turned her head to look up at Darien. He was looking at Damien with a fierce frown on his face. Damien not giving her a chance to respond lead her out to the dance floor and for some reason she let him. Once on the floor he whispered in her ear "And you still smell absolutely delicious"

"Damien I really don't-" Serena stopped short as she suddenly became very dizzy her grip on Damien tightened. She had just felt the strangest sensation as if something dark and evil had just past through her but the second it was there it was gone. Now she felt wonderful. 

It was not very long into the dance when she began to notice Damien's smell it was different than before more huskier. She had never smelt anything like it before. It seemed to tease the senses .It was when she began to notice other things that she realized something wasn't right. She could swear that not only could she hear his heart beat but that she could also feel it though the slight touch of their hands.

But it was when she heard Mina moaning about me having all the luck and already having a boy friend that she started to panic because not only were they in a crowded room but they were also on opposite sides of the room. But she could hear everything that was said as if she were standing right next to them. She let out a moan of fear.

"Serena" Damien said softly "are you alright' She looked at his handsome smiling face and knew fear. DANGER her mind screamed she was in danger pulling away from him she ran. 


	6. Chapter Six

****

CHAPTER SIX

Serena ran fear pumping through every cell in her body. She didn't understand what she was feeling couldn't explain it but something inside her was screaming at her that she was in danger. As she got farther from the house the feeling started to fade.

The feeling of danger faded but the fear remained. She looked around in confusion everything was so different some how. Even where the trees and the scrubs blocked out the moonlight everything appeared bright and clear as if a light was shinning through illuminating everything. For a moment she could almost believe that it was daylight and not twilight. Even the smells were different stronger, heavier more potent than before she could almost taste the flowers in the garden the smell was so strong. What was going on? She didn't understand any of this.

She tensed suddenly as she sensed someone coming. Without any conscious thought her knew highly tuned senses kicked in and she caught a scent. It was a man. But it wasn't Damien no, the scent was similar in away but also different. She sucked in a surprised breath when she realized who it was. Darien. She didn't know how she knew had no explanation on what was happening to her but suddenly that ceased to matter. Darien was coming for her. And with that knowledge all her fear and confusion faded to be replaced by an instinct as old as time itself. As he got closer all her senses focused on him and him alone.

He was almost here. Soon she would have him. Her eyes burned brightly with the thought and if one could have seen her expression in that moment one could only have described it as predatory. Turning in the direction he was coming from she waited for him with great anticipation.

Darien observed Serena running from the house and had become instantly concerned so he followed her into the garden. Which was huge and confusing with it many twists and turns he was starting to believe he'd never find her in this maze when he found her. She stood there smiling at him as if she had been waiting for him all along. Seeing that smile eased some of his concerns but not all of them. He still wanted to know why she had ran out of the house like she did.

Serena couldn't believe everything that she was feeling it was as if her emotions were on a rampage every nerve in her body was aware of him and had he always smelled so good. Looking at him now she knew what she wanted and knew no matter what she was going to get it. She licked her lips in delight at her thoughts looking for a moment like a cat with a bowl of cream. He was so handsome. And he was all hers.

She approached him slowly stopping only when their bodies were a mere hairs breath away. 

Darien's concern rose as he noticed how flushed she was and how brightly her eyes seem to be burning for a minute they actually seemed to be glowing. He scoffed at the idea as soon as he thought of it. Knowing it must have been a trick of the moonlight.

"Darien" she moaned "I'm cold" giving a little shiver for effect

Darien removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders "Is that better?" he asked gently then frowned in bewilderment when she shrugged it off and let it fall to the ground "Serena?" she looked up into his eyes and smiled as she slid her hands up his chest. 

"I know a much better way for you to keep me warm" she stated softly

Darien flushed and looked around nervously he started to protest that they were hardly alone when she reached up and kissed him. He grabbed her by the arms about to pull away still nervous about someone seeing them when she pulled away slightly.

Nobody can see us" she whispered " where all alone" she pulled his head down closer to hers "kiss me" she demanded 

Darien groaning in defeat swept her up in his arms and kissed her.

Serena responded eagerly. Still holding her in his arms he made his way over to a near by bench and sat down cradling her close to him. 

Serena's head was spinning from everything that she was feeling. Her senses and emotions were on overdrive and they were all focused on one thing. Him. On his scent, on the way he felt and how good he tasted. He was everything she could ever want and a fierce wave of possessiveness swept through her. He belonged to her.

It was when she saw his bare neck bathed in the moonlight that a need to brand him as hers and hers alone swept over. It didn't register what she had done at first not until she heard his cry of surprise mixed with pain and tasted blood did she realize that she had actually bit him. With that realization came another. Instead of feelings of remorse and guilt she felt an odd sense of satisfaction. Now everyone will know who he belongs to. She looked up into his shocked face and tried to explain but it all became to much for her and she fainted.

Darien looked down at his beloveds face and knew a gut wrenching fear. Stroking her face gently with his fingertips he whispered. "My love what's happening to you?"

.................................

"Darien what happened?" Luna asked again impatient for the answers he had promised

They had all come back to Darien's apartment after he had informed them of Serena's situation but he had refused to tell them what had exactly happened. Stating only that Serena had fainted and that he would tell them everything once they got Serena back to his place. Now they were here and anxious for answers. Answers he seemed reluctant to give.

Darien began pacing up and down his apartment. He knew they deserved to know what happened but it was all so personal. He touched the side of his neck and winced. It still stung. He needed the reminder that what happened in the garden had been real and not some bad dream. He sighed heavily and turned to face them.

"I saw Serena run out of the house. I was worried about her so I followed her into the garden. When I caught up with her she...that is we.." he stopped flushing under their close scrutiny.

The girls looked at each other and shared a smile. They could just imagine what the two of them had been up to alone in the garden that made Darien so uncomfortable. Than their smiles faded as they remembered that Serena now lay unconscious on Darien's bed.

Darien cleared his throat and continued "Well anyway something weird happened I mean Serena can be aggressive sometimes but..."he stopped again when he noticed the expression on everyone's faces. They were shocked. Serena aggressive? Did that mean...? They all flushed at their thoughts. 

Darien who was now very uncomfortable was looking every where but at them. "Anyway that wasn't what was weird. She…um...she.." he broke off uncertain how to continue.

"WHAT?" The girls cried unable to take the suspense any longer

"She bit me." he admitted in gush of breath

Every one gasped "She bit you?" he nodded and pulled his collar aside so that they could see for themselves. The girls jumped out of their seats and rushed him.

"Yup that's a bite mark alright" Mina stated in disbelief

"And it's big enough to be Serena's mouth" Raye remarked in a failed attempt to make light of the situation

Darien shrugged self consciously and covered his neck back up "Theirs something else" he confessed. The girls looked up at him in disbelief.

Their was more? What else could their be? They were all wondering. If possible Darien's face became even more sober.

"She seemed to really enjoy it".

Everyone fell out in shock. It was too much. Unbelievable

...............................

(Darien's Room)

He looked down at his sleeping prey and smiled. Everything was going perfectly soon she would be ready. Bending over he swept her up into his arms.

I told you my delicious prey now that I've caught your scent you cant hide from me. I'll always find you. 

...........

Serena was having a wonderful dream. She and Darien were all alone in a beautiful garden and he was holding her close in his arms. When she began to feel that something was wrong she turned to look up at him. He gave her a loving smile and whispered the words she never got tired of hearing "I love you Serena" 

Everything was perfect but the sense of wrongness stayed with her until it grew stronger and she was shaking with fear. Than all around her the garden started disappearing turning into the dark emptiness she remembered so well. Afraid she looked to Darien only to find his image also fading. 

"No Darien don't leave me" she sobbed "Darien" she cried out as he completely disappeared leaving her alone in the darkness.

Darien was going over what happened in the garden again when they all heard Serena cry out his name from the bedroom. The fear in her voice had them all rushing into his room only to stop abruptly at the sight that greeted them. Unable to believe their eyes they stared at the bed that Darien had laid her down so lovingly apon such a short time ago. It was empty. Serena was gone. 


	7. chapter seven

****

CHAPTER SEVEN

When Serena woke up she found herself in a strange dark place. She was laying on a round black bed the only light source that of a nearby candle sitting on a black night stand. It cast a light on her and the bed but beyond that was total darkness. 

"No" Serena Whimpered

"Yes" came a voice out of the darkness 

Serena jerked up in the bed reaching for her locket. It wasn't their. Now she was truly afraid. She was defenseless. A sudden spark of hope flared within her with the thought that all this was simply another dream but that hope was soon squashed as he seemed to know what she was thinking and said 

"This is no dream princess. Welcome to my humble abode."

Serena strained to see through the darkness. "Who are you? Where am I?" she cried

"I've already told you this is my home."

"What do you want? Why have you brought me here?" The laughter following her questions caused her to shiver. 

"I've brought you here to prove something to you Serena. To prove that from me their is no hope of escaping. No matter how fast you run no matter how far you go I'll always be able to find you. And as for what I want" he paused before purring "why I want to kill you of course.

Again his evil laugher surrounded her. Serena's heart cried out in pain. Darien she would never see him again. She would never feel his arms around her or the touch his lips against hers again. Their beautiful future gone. A future she so badly wanted to fight for but couldn't. Without her locket she couldn't transform into Sailormoon and as Serena she was no match for the dark forces at work here. But with this pain also came anger. Her fear for the moment forgotten she threw her head back and looked straight ahead with defiance.

"Than get it over with" she shouted angrily 

Serena could have sworn that he was in front of her but before she knew what was happening he was behind her on the bed. One arm closed around her pinning her to him while wrapped around her neck. Turning her head at an odd angle he made it impossible for her to move it. 

I could snap your neck right now" he hissed 

He twisted her head slightly further to the side causing her to cry out in pain. "But I wont. Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this moment? Too long to end it so quickly.

"I don't understand" she whimpered "How do you know me?"

"It was a long time ago when I first felt your presence. It was during the time I believe you called the Silver Millennium." He ignored her gasp of surprise "Yes I was coming for you even then but that stupid woman Queen Beryl interfered. I thought I had lost you forever. Than I began to feel your presence again. 

"I don't understand why I'm so special?"

"You see my home before you. I live in the darkness it's where I thrive. I'm apart of it. We consume the light and you my dear are the light. Your essence is stronger than I've felt in a thousand millenniums. It's brighter than any star hotter than any sun" his arm tightened around her "And I want it."

"I'm so hungry" he whispered hotly against the back of her neck "and not just for your energy" he said with a wicked laugh and let his teeth gently graze the back of her neck careful not to break the skin. Serena let out a harsh sob that caused him to laugh again. "Remind you of last night huh when you were in the garden with what's his name.

"Darien" she replied in a broken whisper

"Ah yes Darien you must really love the guy if you didn't sense me watching you"

"What did you do to me?" She cried out in anguish 

"I gave you a taste of my powers and the mists. I opened up your mind and let your basic instincts take over which enhanced the senses. Your sense of smell, taste all of them. Which is why you bit poor Darien because all of your instincts cried out what? What did they tell you?" When she remained silent he roared "Tell me?"

"That he was mine and mine alone" she sobbed "But why? Why did you do it?

"To prepare you my lovely to prepare you for what's to come. I grow tired of killing the weak and the helpless. I want a challenge. I need it. I'm quite bored you know."

"Why me?"

"I've already told you" he retorted impatiently "your life force is the strongest I've come across in a great while. You have no idea how long I've searched. Even though you have no chance of winning I'm looking forward to the battle. Do try not to disappoint me."

"You know" he stated as if an after thought "I can see why so many have fallen for you. Your essence combined with your beauty makes you a deadly combination. I could almost find myself...No" he broke off harshly "I wont allow it." His grip tightened painfully. "I will consume your light Serena. Soon you will be ready and I will feed."

The next moment Serena found herself being thrown to the other side of the bed and when she looked up he was gone. The soreness of her neck final proof that this was indeed no dream and that she was at his mercy. She laid down on the bed tears silently falling. 

Darien her heart cried Oh Darien

..............................

Darien couldn't believe his eyes Serena was gone. He looked at the girls his eyes filled with disbelief and fear. "Where is she? he asked hoarsely.

"She's gone" Luna cried out her eyes wide with disbelief

"But how?" Lita wanted to know "she was just here we all heard her cry out for Darien just a second ago where could she have gone so fast?"

Darien made his way over to his bed. The bed where he had just left her just a little while ago when something caught his eye. All the breath left his body when he saw what it was. He bent over and when he stood up he held Serena's locket in his hands. He held it out for the girls to see for the moment incapable of speaking.

Mina put a hand to her throat and said out loud what they were all thinking. "She wont be able to become Sailor Moon. She's defenseless."

(Darien)

Darien swung around sharply his eyes going back and forth from one side of the room to the other.

(Darien)

"Serena?" he said with disbelief

The girls were now looking at him in concern. He was like a crazy man his eyes moved rapidly around the room as if looking for something. Than suddenly he stopped and a strange expression crossed his face. They all cried out and rushed to his side when he suddenly collapsed back onto the bed.

They called out his name but if he heard them their was no way of knowing as he slipped into a coma like sleep and no amount of yelling or shaking could wake him up.


	8. chapter eight

****

CHAPTER EIGHT

The girls all ran over to Darien when he fell back onto the bed. 

"Darien" they cried. But no matter what they did they couldn't wake him up. 

"Could this be the work of who ever took Serena?" Lita asked in anxiously

I don't think so." Amy stated materfactly already working with her mini computer. "My scans show theirs nothing here. I cant find anything wrong with him. It's as if he's really just sleeping." 

"But he wont wake up" Raye cried out in fear shaking the comatose Darien again.

"First Serena now Darien. Can't we protect anybody?" Mina sobbed 

Nobody answered they had no idea who or what took Serena and they didn't know what was wrong with Darien. They never felt so helpless.

......................................................................

Serena decided she had had enough. She'd been laying here for what seemed like forever waiting for something to happen. She looked around her and shivered this place really gave her the creeps it was so dark pitch black she couldn't see beyond the pale light of her candle and it was oh so very, very quite.

But she needed food. Her stomach growled as if to reinforce the fact. Wondering if she was being left here to starve she decided to take matters into her own hands. Taking the candle off the nightstand she swung her legs over the side of the bed preparing to go in search of some food.

I wouldn't do that if I were you." again only his voice came out of the darkness

Serena swung her legs back onto the bed clutching the candle between her hands like a weapon.

"Your safest right where you are princess. I can control my hunger for you now but if the mist happens to sample your delights 

Well…then you would simply become too much for me to resist. For when it feeds so do I."

Serena looked around nervously "The mist? What is that?"

"The mist is everything. Its been a part of me for thousands of years. I help feed it and it gives me unspeakable power and immortality."

"Its alive?" Serena gasped in relief

"Yes very much so but not in a way you could understand. I was a mere boy of twenty when it found me. I was a very powerful warrior despite my young age. The stronger I got the more arrogant and cruel to those weaker I became. You could say the mist thought I had potential."

"So you find people whose life force is strong and you steal it." Serena shook her head back and forth in confusion "Than why the dreams"? She cried out in bewilderment "why the beast in the park? He wasn't stealing energy he was using the black mist to change people into animals." 

"We don't steal energy" he hissed angrily "don't confuse us with those infidels that need your energy for power we have power greater than anything you can imagine. We feed. It's all about survival Serena. The strongest will always conquer the weak."

"Is that what you plan for Earth? To conquer it?"

He laughed mockingly "Conquer Earth why would we? It's a pitiful planet with pitiful inhabitants. You my dear are the only thing of value on it" he purred "And as for that beast you encountered in the park he was a pet of mine a very loyal pet. He was just making him some playmates while he waited for you."

Serena put her hands up to cover her face not believing what she was hearing. Always it was the Earth and the rest of the Universe she had to defend, to protect but now it seemed the only thing in danger was herself. She didn't know if she should feel relieved or what. This was all about her. 

"Me?" she whispered in disbelief 

"You see I had to see you in action for myself to see what I had to work with. I was a little disappointed that you missed the fight but you did manage to change those pathetic humans back to normal so that showed me some of what I needed to know."

"And what did you need to know?" she snapped She had to know what made her so special. A strong life force what did that mean

"You were tired." he began softly "Night after night I haunted your dreams. All those sleepless nights drained most of your strength. Yet you fought on. You were determined to change them back and you did. You were a sight to behold. You were so fierce in your determination. And while I wasn't impressed with your desire to help them I was most impressed that you held on for as long as you did. Lets hope you bring some of that fire and determination to our battle."

"And the dreams?"

"Ahhh the dreams I had to test you your mind and sprit. That and the fact that the smell of fear excites me. Do remember that wont you." he added with a wicked laugh

"I believe you were looking for this." Serena was startled when a tray of food appeared out of thin air and came to settle down on the bed next to her. "Now if you'll excuse me Princess I have other things to attend too."

After he was gone Serena began eating the food he had left for her relieved that she wasn't going to starve to death. When she was done she sat back on the bed and looked around nervously her imagination running wild as she imagined all kinds of things that could be living in the mist ready to gobble her up the minute she set foot off the bed.

She was lost in thought wondering what she was to do when she had to use the bathroom when a hand settled on her shoulder startling her and causing her to scream. Immediately another hand settled across her mouth stifling her scream.

"Serena shhh it's me." he whispered softly in her ear

As if in a dream Serena turned to look at him. He stood before her dressed all in white from head to toe. Moonlight knight. He removed his hand slowly and wiped away the tears trickling down her face 

"Darien." she sobbed and threw herself into his arms. The feel of them closing around her was a feeling she wouldn't soon forget.

"It's alright Serena. I'm here now. I'm sorry I took so long."

Serena looked up at him she could only see his eyes for the rest of his face was covered. Needing to see him she removed it. 

"Darien is it really you or am I dreaming?" Her eyes pleaded with him to say it wasn't so

He smiled down at her "I'm really here Serena. You called me and lead me too you".

She smiled up at him with relief and joy she wasn't alone anymore in this dark place surrounded by this awful mist. THE MIST! her mind screamed the warning and her expression turned to one of horror 

"Darien quickly get on the bed." she shouted but it was too late even as she was dragging a confused Darien onto the bed she could feel a force pulling him in the opposite direction. His scream of pain cut her straight to the heart and she pulled harder but just then a great force of energy knocked her back on the bed severing her hold on him. 

She regained her balance to greet a sight that filled her with dread Darien was almost fully covered by the mist she watched as he fell to the ground and before her eyes a force she couldn't see dragged him further into the darkness until she could no longer see him. 

"NOOOOOOO" she shouted in anguish "Darien" she cried before jumping off the bed to follow him into the mist.

..........................................

"What's happening" Lita cried

Darien who had been resting quietly now began thrashing in the bed as if he were being attacked.

"Hold him down before he hurts himself" Luna shouted to the girls she had to shout to be heard over Darien's screams

"He's losing energy" Amy cried "and quickly if we don't do something soon where going to lose him."

Mina looked at Amy in despair "what can we do?" 

Amy was unsure she knew he was losing energy and rapidly but she didn't know what was the cause. Her mind raced for answers but she kept coming back to the same question what was the cause

"I have it" Artemis cried

Everyone swung around to face him hope flaring in their tear stained eyes 

"You girls can give him some of yours. Form a circle around him and each of you lay a hand on him" the girls did as he suggested "now concentrate, feel your energy all around you."

The girls body began to glow with their energy "Now let it flow from you into Darien"

The girls sighed in relief as their energy started to flow into him. But this was only a temporary solution. He was still losing energy. As soon as they were giving it to him he was losing it. And soon even they were going to run out of energy.

"I don't know how long they can keep this up" Artemis confided to Luna "If we don't find the cause soon their wont be anything any of us can do for him."

Luna nodded her head sadly "I know. We can only hope that the extra time the girls are giving him is enough for him to pull out of this."

Soon the scouts were running out of energy to give and Darien was running out of time.


	9. chapter nine

**CHAPTER NINE**

It was so dark she couldn't see anything. Serena closed her eyes in despair. How could she ever hope to find him when she couldn't even see where she was going? 

(Let your heart guide you Serena) 

Serena eyes flew open. What? Who? That the voice it sounded so familiar knowing their was no time to waste she closed her eyes again only this time she concentrated on Darien and their love. 

when she opened them again she could detect a faint light off to her left as she watched the light got dimmer and dimmer. 

"Darien" she cried and rushed off in the direction of the light

..............................

The Scouts who were giving their energy to an unconscious Darien whose energy was being sucked up by some unknown force were growing weaker by the minute.

"Girls you must stop." Luna commanded fear for Darien and the girls ringing in her voice

"Luna's right you cant go on like this." Artemis cried "Whatever is draining Darien's energy is too strong. No matter how much you give him it's not going to be enough.

"Just a little bit longer." Jupiter said weakly her eyes all but closed

I know he can beat...this. Mars implored 

"We have to hang on" Mercury said encouragingly 

"For all our sakes but especially for Serena and Darien. We cant fail them" Venus cried

..............................

Serena came apon the light but their was no sign of Darien anywhere. Than before her eyes the light faded and she was once again in surrounded by darkness. 

"No" She cried and reached out to where she had last seen the light. 

Her hand encountered something solid and just as she was getting a grip on it a sharp pain struck through her arm. It felt like it was on fire. The pain was mind blowing but despite the pain she grabbed onto the object and pulled with all her might. It gave away and she fell backwards from the force.

She hit the ground with a hard thud only to have the wind knoocked out of her as something hard fell on top of her. In the dark she couldn't see what it was and she started to panic when something about the weight seemed familiar. She moved her hands along the shape 

"Darien" she sighed in relief

"Serena" he moaned softly

Serena held him to her tightly. "Oh Darien I-" she broke off suddenly as something grabbed a hold of her foot and the same intense pain flowed through her as before. She cried out and jerked her foot away 

"Darien get up" she pleaded and with her help they both got to their feet. If only they could make it back to the bed then they'd be safe from the mist. But where was it she couldn't see anything and she was so turned around she couldn't tell in which direction she had come from. She closed her eyes and trusting some inner instinct that had led her to Darien headed off in the direction she hoped would lead them back to safety. 

Serena gave a great sigh of relief when she saw the faint light of the candle in the distance. Darien who was half being carried by her he was so weak raised his head with great effort. He started to say something when Serena let out a cry of pain.

Something was on her leg and working it way up the pain was even worse than before. She could feel herself growing weaker. Its draining my energy she thought with sudden understanding. 

"Its the mist." she shouted in horror "We have to make it to the bed" she cried weakly the mist was quickly draining her of her energy. 

"Serena" Darien cried out in alarm he knew better than anyone what was happening to her and the horrible pain she was in. With a burst of strength he pulled her out of the Mists grasp.

"Run Serena." they both rain for the bed. 

"Where not going to make it" Serena cried out in despair

"Yes we are" Darien gasped they were almost there just a little further "Jump Serena." 

The two of them jumped for the bed and landed on their faces. Darien sat up quickly pulling out his saber.

"It's alright" Serena gasped "Where safe for now as long as we stay on the bed"

"I don't know Serena we-"he gave a slight moan before he crumpled back down on the bed

"Darien!"

"I'm sorry Serena I'm still a little weak"

"Its more than that you've lost too much energy. You have to return to your body"

"No" he stated harshly and attempted to sit up only to fall back down in pain. 

Serena placed his head in her lap and lowered her forehead onto his. 

With tears spilling down her cheeks she begged him to leave her.

"Please my love go."

"No" he stated again even more harshly than before "I wont leave you." he tried once again to rise but this time he couldn't even raise himself off the bed "I cant Serena. I cant leave you"

"You have too." she pleaded "You cant hold this form much longer."

"Darien please" she begged placing her hands on each side of his head she leaned in to press her lips against his telling him without words of her love and her faith in him and the knowledge that they would be together again but that he had to leave her now.

In his kiss he responded that he understood but that he would be back and he would never leave her again and that he would live for the day when they would be reunited and with one last silent farewell he disappeared.

Serena felt his absence like a knife to her heart but she knew that he couldn't have stayed with her he had lost to much energy and to stay would have meant his death. 

Her heart was filled with sorrow but she wasn't allowed to wallow long as a horrible roar split the air. 

"I told you not to get off the bed." he roared angrily "I told you what would happen if the mist tasted you."

Damien was furious and hungry. He could feel the beast inside him clawing to get out. Through the mist he had tasted her sweet pure energy and he hungered for more. He tried to fight back his urges tried to ignore the memory of her sweet taste. He tried to remember that he wanted more from her than just her energy but the beast inside him refused to listen. It was hungry and what it ached for was within his reach he wouldn't back down until he devoured her.

"I warned you" he hissed just then the candle by the bed flickered and blew out leaving her once again in complete darkness. A horrible wind swept through the place so strong that the very bed she was sitting on began to shake. Serena closed her eyes and held her hands over her ears as the wind howled.

She let out a scream when claw like hands grabbed her. Her eyes flew open and she screamed again but this time in horror at the sight that greeted her. Red glowing eyes stared back at from the dark void. 

"You tasted so sweet" he breathed harshly "Now we want more we need more." 

She tried to pull away but he was too strong

"You've awakened the beast my Dear Serena and now he must be fed" 


	10. chapter ten

****

CHAPTER TEN

Serena couldn't remember ever being so frightened. The sight of those blazing red eyes staring back at from the abyss was enough to totally freak her out.

"I warned you" he hissed angrily giving her a hard shake "I told you what would happen if you got off the bed. I had such plans for you Serena but now its too late I've tasted the sweetness of your energy and I hunger for more. 

Serena let out a cry as she was suddenly jerked into his arms squeezing her eyes shut she whimpered in fear as she felt his hot breath against her throat. She was helpless against him he was so strong and without her locket she was powerless to stop him. 

Damien felt the hunger for her energy clawing at him. It was too soon but their was nothing he could do now. For thousands of years he had searched for one such as she one whose lightness matched his darkness he had found her once during the silver millennium but she was snatched from his grasp by the interference from that infidel Queen Beryl and now before he could get what he needed from her she was about to perish for once he started consuming her energy he wouldn't be able to stop until he had consumed all of it. 

He was more than a being who lives in the darkness and feeds off the light he was a warrior. A warrior who relished the heat of battle and enjoyed a good fight but all through the centuries all he found were easy prey who fell quickly in battle against him. And now the warrior inside of him craved for a real battle against the light

And he believed that in Serena he had finally found what he had been searching for, for so long. A worthy opponent. But now it was too late already he could feel the mist closing in on them and his own hunger for her was all but consuming him. He had to have her energy. It had been centuries since he had tasted one so pure so sweet and he knew that once he started to feed he wouldn't stop until there wasnt'a drop of energy left in her body.

He felt the mist close in around them and knew it was time. 

The part of him that was mostly beast growled its satisfaction as the hunger took over overriding any lingering regret as they began to feed off her.

Serena never knew anything could hurt so much before she had only felt a glimpse of what Darien must have gone through when the mist had him in its grasp but now she felt the full measure of it and she began to scream in agony. Her attempts to break his hold increased tenfold but his grip was unbreakable and it wasn't long before she began to weaken. As she lay limp in his arms her only thought was of Darien and that he was safe.

She could feel herself growing weaker soon even the pain began to fade and all she felt was a calm serenity with the knowledge of those who had past before she knew that soon the pain would be gone and that she'd be safe. At that thought Serena finally stopped struggling and excepted her fate.

"No Serena you cant" Darien's voiced echoed in her head

"Darien?" she moaned

"You have to fight Serena. You cant give up."

"So...tired" she muttered sleepily

"Fight him Serena." He commanded

"Cant...don't have the crystal"

"Serena you have to fight back before its too late. Do it for us for our friends we all need you so much."

Serena frowned his voice was growing weaker as if they were growing farther apart she knew what it was costing him to communicate with her like this even in his weakened condition he refused to give up and he refused to let her give up. She could do this they needed her and she needed them.

Damien was lost to everything but the taste of her. One taste hadn't been enough and now he knew he wouldn't be able to stop until he had consumed all of her energy. Even as she grew weaker he continued to feed he knew it would be over soon that she was barely hanging on so he was totally taken off guard when a bright light split the air burning him with its purity. He let Serena go and roared his rage as pain seared through him. He leaped back eager to escape not prepared for the attack.

When he was once again enclosed in the darkness he was able to regain control of the beast inside him so when he approached Serena on the bed and sat down next to her he was in complete control of his hunger. She lay their past out and completely helpless but he didn't finish her off she had stopped him from feeding that it self was unheard of but that she had accomplished this by using a power she had no idea she even had was amazing and he was very impressed. He had chosen well.

"Master?"

He stood as his companion and creation Sasha she came to him in her human form as a beautiful red head with cold grey eyes that when rested on him grew a few shades warmer. She gave the figure on the bed a quick once over she recognized the signs of her master having fed and paused in amazement when she heard the faint but real sound of a heartbeat. Walking up to him she wrapped her arms around him.

You haven't finished your meal? 

Damien barely looked at her. "So I see your finally awake." he stated before removing her arms and stepping closer to Serena. "She's very weak return her to her friends I have no use for her until she regains her strength" 

Sasha gave him a look of confusion than of understanding she gave the figure on the bed another look "She's the one you've been searching for? she asked her voice laced with disbelief

"Yes now do as I say" with another look at Serena he faded into the mist 

Sasha studied the weak human laying on the bed and could find nothing remarkable about her she supposed some men might find her attractive. Sasha let out a gasp as another thought occurred to her. Did Damien find her attractive? No it couldn't be but the way Damien had looked at her gave her pause and she had never known her master to stop feeding once he had begun especially when their was still even a drop of energy left.

Sasha's cold grey eyes grew colder as she looked at the pathetic human lying so helplessly in the bed. Damien was hers she was his most perfect creation and he loved her above all else and she wasn't about to let anything or one come between them especially not this mere slip of a girl. She would watch the situation carefully and if he gave any signs of wanting more from this girl than her energy She'd destroy the girl herself and suffer her masters wraith gladly.

................................................

The Scouts who were giving their energy to Darien refused to give up even to the point where they could barely keep their eyes open. It was Luna who first noticed the change in him. 

At first when Darien had been attacked he thrashed around on the bed and yelled bloody murder at the top of his lungs it was all they could do to restrain him but quickly that changed as more of his energy was drained the weaker he became until it came to the point where he was as quite and as still as death. But now she detected a faint movement from him the first time he had moved in hours. 

"I thinks what's ever been draining his energy has stopped" she confided to Artemis. 

Artemis agreed but to make sure he ran over to check Darien's vitals on Mercury's mini computer. His relief was heartfelt when he told them it was over.

"Is he going to be alright" Venus asked in concern "Does he have enough energy?"

"He's going to be fine" Artemis assured them "He just needs to rest" he gave the scouts a hard stare "Its what you all need" 

The Scouts gave a collected sigh of relief as they stopped the transfer of energy and giving one another a weak smile they past out from exhaustion.

Artemis looked over at them and felt very proud of them. "Our girls did it Luna they saved him" when Luna didn't respond Artemis turned to look at her and found her head hung down in front of her. Murmuring his concern he hurried over to her side. 

"Luna? What's wrong?"

Luna looked up at him her eyes swelling with tears. "Yes they did good but we could have lost them Artemis and with Serena missing and now Darien being attacked" she shook her head angrily "I don't know what's going on I'm suppose to guide them but I don't know what to do."

"It's alright Luna The girls and Darien made it through this and when they've recovered their strength will find Serena and get her back" he promised earnestly

Luan started to respond when she saw something out of the corner of her eye that had her eyes widening in apprehension. 

"Artemis look out" she cried

Artemis turned to see what it was that had her so afraid and than he too saw it it was like a dark cloud of black smoke and it was entering the bedroom through the open window. 

"Run Luna" he cried but it was to late the black cloud was apon them and soon they were engulfed by it. 


	11. chapter eleven

****

CHAPTER ELEVEN 

Luna and Artemis held each other close as the mist descended upon them

"What's going on?" Luna cried

"I don't know" Artemis yelled back than they both heard it. The sound of female laughter. They tried to sense where it was coming from and since neither of them could see a thing they had no idea who or what was in the room with them.

Artemis who couldn't see anything yelled to Luna "Can you see anything"

"No" she yelled back clutching him tighter she tried to fight back her rising fear and come up with some sort of plan. Their situation wasn't good with neither of them able to see anything they had no way of knowing what was going on and were unable to protect themselves or the others who were all still unconscious 

They were still trying to come to grips with what was happening when they heard the females voice speak 

"Take care of your friend kitties. My masters not through with her yet" 

Than just as fast as it had appeared the mist was gone and so was the owner of that voice whoever she was.

Artemis gave a huge sigh of relief that had been too close with Serena missing and Darien and the girls all unconscious and drained of their energy they were totally vulnerable. He frowned as something else occurred to him. Why when their were so obviously vulnerable why hadn't their enemy taken this opportunity to attack them. They had their chance him and Luna couldn't have held them off by themselves so that left the question. What was this new enemy of theirs really after?

Lost in his own thoughts Artemis was startled when Luna let out a cry he swung around ready to fight assuming he had been wrong and their enemy did intend to take advantage of their vulnerability but their was no sight of the mist or the mystery woman. He was about to ask Luna what was wrong when he too noticed the figure lying on the bed next to Darien.

"Serena" Luna cried and ran over and jumped on the bed to get a closer look at the sleeping figure and what she saw made her cry out for Artemis.

Artemis who had also made his way over to the bed saw how unnaturally still Serena was lying and how pale her complexion was. With fear running through every fiber in his body he ran over to Mercury's Mini computer to check Serena's vitals. The news wasn't good.

"Luna she's lost a great deal of energy." 

"Will she be alright?"

Artemis sighed and looked at her with sad eyes "I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see. 

Luna bowed her head as tears trickled down her face. She was startled when a hand came down to rest upon her head. Her eyes flew open and her head jerked up to see Darien laying there staring up at her. He patted her head in a soothing caress although it was obvious it took a lot of effort to do so he barely had the strength to move it.

Artemis and Luna were in awe. They had both been witness to the terribly pain he had endured as his energy was literally drained from his body and they knew that despite the fact that the girls had supplied him with their energy to keep him alive he was still weak and clearly exhausted both physically and mentally. That was why they were both so amazed neither had expected a peep out of him for days. They didn't know where he got the strength to even open his eyes.

"Se-re-na" he moaned softly turning his head towards her he groaned his frustration as he attempted to lift his arm only to have it fall back down to his side. 

He attempted it again. God his arm felt like dead weight he was so weak sweat beaded on his forehead from the effort as he struggled to raise his arm. Than Luna was they're helping him and together they managed to raise his arm high enough for his hand to come in contact with Serena's face. He let his fingers drift over it in a loving caress. Just this brief contact was enough for him. She was really here lying beside him and everything was right with his world once again.

.............................................

(3 days later)

Raye, Mina, Amy, Artemis and Luna all sat around Darien's living room trying to decide how they were going to make Darien concede to their demands.

"He cant go on like this" Raye whispered furiously giving Darien's closed bedroom door a hasty look making sure it was still closed 

Amy agreed "Each day he grows weaker. I don't know how much more he can take"

"But what can we do" Artemis asked, "He wont listen to us. He hasn't gotten a good nights sleep since he woke up three days ago. Even though you girls are basically back to full strength he still refuses to let down his guard and get some sleep."

"Can we really blame him?" Mina asked, "I mean he's just scared that if he lets down his guard Serena will be taken again. I mean none of us actually know what they went through"

"What good is he to her like this" Raye hissed "He doesn't sleep he barely eats and he wont leave her side for more than five minutes"

"I know but what can we do? We can't force him to rest." Mina argued right back 

"Maybe Lita's having some luck with him" Luna remarked in a hopeful tone of voice

They all cast swift looks at Darien's closed door where even now Lita was trying to get Darien to eat more of the soup she had made. They all stood at attention when the door to the bedroom swung open and Lita walked out closing the door behind her.

"Well" Luna demanded as soon as Lita got close enough to them so that they wouldn't be overheard.

Lita gave them all a shrug of defeat "But I did get him to eat some more."

"I don't understand why he doesn't let you girls take over once in awhile so that he could get some rest." Artemis complained 

"He feels like he let her down" Lita surmised "And he's determined not to let it happen again"

Everyone gave a sigh they all knew how he was feeling they too felt like they had let Serena down. The attack had been so unexpected they had all been sitting around discussing Serena's odd behavior while Serena rested in the bedroom they had all heard her cry out Darien's name but when they went to see what was wrong she was gone. They don't even know if whoever took Serena took her because she was Serena or because they some how found out she was Sailormoon. All they had were unanswered questions. Questions that the only person who might know the answers to hadn't made a peep in three days. 

"Theirs nothing we can do right now will just have to wait and see what happens" Luna stated matterfactly before bringing up another subject that they had to talk about. Rini. And since it was Mina's day to pick her up from her swimming class she turned and asked her. "How is Rini?"

"I think she's starting to realize that where not telling her everything."

Luna nodded in understanding "I know its hard since she became Mini Moon we've always been straight with her but until we know who or what were dealing with here she's safer staying out of the picture."

"What did Serena's mom have to say?"

Mina looked at them sheepishly "Well she thanked me for bringing Rini home and watching her until she got back and she talked about coming to see Serena." Mina looked at them with earnest eyes. "Their all worried about her since we told them she was sick. I didn't know what to do so I lied and said that she was still contagious and that Raye was sick now too and that maybe it would be better if they didn't risk it"

"Huh why did you say it was me?" Raye yelled at her to which Mina just shrugged her shoulders

"Well that should take care of that for awhile but we cant keep holding them off sooner or later their going to want to see her or at least speak to her" Artemis pointed out

Mina face became even redder as her gaze fell to the floor "Um I sort of told her that I'd have Serena call her tonight."

"What?" everyone cried out in disbelief

"How could you do that?" Raye hollered "Now what are we suppose to do?"

"Well I had to say something I mean it's been three days she was starting to think that Serena should go to the hospital. I had to say that she was well enough now to call her." Mina argued in her defense

"Maybe we should consider taking her to the hospital." Lita remarked

"They wouldn't be able to help her" Artemis argued, "All she needs is some rest and she'll be as good as new you'll see."

Everyone was quite after that and they all prayed that Artemis was right.

...................................................................

(Darien's room)

Darien looked down at her and sighed there was no change. Though looking at her he couldn't help but give off a small chuckle. She looked so sweet while she slept no one could tell by looking at her now that most of the time she was a walking disaster. But that was his Serena and he would give anything to have her wake up.

He dropped into the chair he had set up next to the bed where he could watch over her while she slept and spoke the words that had been in his heart for so long.

"Serena I know that sometimes I have trouble saying the words. Of telling you how I feel. I've spent so many years alone that I became an expert at closing myself off from others. But you changed all that. I'm no longer afraid to love someone and to let them love me back it just sometimes I have trouble putting what I feel into words. I do love you Serena so very very much. 

With an agonized groan Darien fell down on his knees before the bed taking her hand in his he bowed his head over it.

"Oh Serena I cant imagine going back to my world of loneliness but that's what you'd condemn me too if you were to leave me. Without you that's the only world that could ever exist for me here." His grip on her hand tighten as a single tear got past his defense and trailed a lonesome trail down his cheek 

"Come back to me Serena open those beautiful eyes and look at me. Life without you is so empty and bare. I need to feel your arms around me and hear your sweet voice whispering my name. Please my love just open your eyes.

Darien raised his head and looked at her and his hopes fell he didn't know what he had been expecting a miracle perhaps. He rose and leaned over her the thought of climbing into bed and laying next to her was tempting but he had to keep his wits about him their would be time for rest later when she was better. He touched his lips to hers in a gentle kiss closing his eyes he imagined that she was awake and was kissing him back. He didn't know when fantasy became reality but he became aware when he felt her hand stroke the back of his neck startled his eyes flew open.

Surprised he jerked his head back breaking the kiss "Serena" he whispered in disbelief hardly able to believe what his eyes were telling him.

Serena smiled up at him sleepily "Hi" she murmured back bringing her hand down from his neck to caress his cheek

Darien's eyes burned with tears furiously he blinked them back. Serena who was now fully awake got her first good look at him and the sight of him made her frown in concern bringing her hands up she cupped his face 

"Darien you look horrible" she cried, "What's wrong?"

Darien shook his head "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Now."

Serena looked at him unconvinced "You look like you haven't slept in days"

Darien sat down next to her on the bed and took her hands in his bringing them to his lips "Don't worry about me I'm fine I promise."

"But Darien- she continued to protest and knowing there was only way to shut her up he kissed her. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They were still kissing when a surprised Raye walked in on them.

Everyone was waiting for them in Darien's living room after Darien had kicked them all out of this bedroom so that Serena could shower and change. After Serena had showered and changed into fresh clothes her stomach started growling and demanded to be fed so they all had to wait until she finished eating before they could get the whole story out of her.

"So you never saw him?" Raye demanded after listening to Serena's tale. 

"No. He always stayed in the shadows and it was so dark I couldn't see a thing beyond the bed." 

Lita turned to Amy "Amy can you make any sense out of this?"

Amy turned to look at Serena as she answered Lita's question "Well it seems that he knows who Serena is and that she's what he came to Earth for" 

"He says he wants to fight me" Serena admitted "He said I had what he's been looking for I think he called it a strong life force."

"Well that would be a short fight" Raye said sarcastically at a lose as to why someone would travel so far just to fight Serena.

Lita turned on her angrily now was not the time for petty bickering not with Serena in danger. "Come on Raye this isn't the time for that"

Luna turned to Raye " Lita's right Raye now isn't the time for you to be bickering with Serena we still don't know what where up against and if they are after Serena we have to keep her safe."

An embarrassed Raye gave them all a glare but remained silent.

"Ok now if he's after Serena why did he bring her back." Mina asked curiously

It was Serena who answered her "I think I know he warned me not to get off the bed that the mist would drain my energy and as long as that didn't happen I would be safe from him. But the mist did grab hold of me and through it he also got a taste of my energy and he wanted more of it. But he took too much and because I was so weak afterward he sent me back" Serena shrugged her shoulders "I guess I'm of no use to him until I get my strength back" 

Darien hearing this got up and walked away. Everyone watched him in confusion all but Serena who got up and followed him out onto the balcony closing the door behind her so that they could have some privacy. 

She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. His body was tight with tension. 

"Darien I know what your thinking and its not true."

Not turning around he continued to stare off into space as he replied to her statement. Angry at himself his voice when talking to her was harsh "Yes it was if you hadn't left the safety of the bed to save me the mist never would have gotten a hold of you."

"Darien" she sighed closing her eyes she once again lived the horror of that place "I was so scared I didn't know what I was going to do and all I wanted was for you to be there holding me. I needed you. I called out to you and you came to me. You had no way of knowing about the mist if its anyone's fault its mine for not warning you in time.

Darien swung around and grabbed her by her arms "Don't say that. You almost died Serena and it would have been my all my fault"

Serena felt the tears swelling in her eyes and one after another they fell "Your right Darien I did almost die I was all alone in that terrible place and the pain was so unbearable. I just wanted it to end so I stopped fighting him I stopped fighting and I gave up.

Darien dropped her arms in shock he didn't understand what she was saying.

Serena brought her hands up to his face "Than I heard your voice calling to me telling me not to give up to fight. And I did. I don't know what I did or how I did it but I know that somehow I fought back and I stopped him. Than the next thing I know I'm waking up and your there and I know now that all the pain was worth it because it brought me back to you."

"Oh Serena" he groaned and swept her in his arms "I couldn't bare it if I lost you."

Darien and Serena stayed on the balcony for a while before going back inside where Serena finished the story about her experience until Raye spilled the beans about Darien.

"So Darien now that Serena is awake don't you think its time for you to get some sleep yourself. I mean you were weak enough as it was after you were attacked and watching over Serena nonstop these past three days couldn't have helped.

"Darien" Serena cried in alarm she had known something wasn't right but he had distracted her with kisses. 

Darien flushed and gave Raye an angry glare before turning his attention to Serena's worried gaze Serena 

"I'm fine I can sleep later first we have to find out whose out to get you."

Serena stood up and with a determined tilt to her head grabbed Darien's hand and led him into the bedroom

"Serena really I'm fine now's not the time to rest I have to look out for you they took you once I wont let it happen again." 

Serena sat down on the bed and pulled him down beside her Ignoring his protests she pushed him back on the bed 

"Serena I-." 

"Don't you Serena me" she interrupted "you're going to get some sleep and I'm going to stay here and make sure you do.

Darien started to protest again but one look into her eyes he knew it would be useless "Alright" He conceded "but just a short nap."

Serena smelling victory smiled. Darien seeing her smile snorted before settling his head in her lap 

Serena smiled down at him lovingly. Smoothing his hair back she whispered, "Rest my love and for once let me be the one to watch over you."

Soon Darien was snoring quietly and Serena continued to caress his hair it was then that she noticed the faint mark on his neck and the night in the garden came rushing back to her. She flushed as she remembered how she had behaved and to actually have bitten him. No that night she hadn't been herself. That thing that lives in the mist was responsible for what happened. Sighing she settled back on the bed and wondered what was going to happen now. 

A block away Damien stood on a rooftop with Sasha. The two had been standing there for awhile now observing the scene between Serena and Darien because of his acute hearing and keen eyesight to Damien it was like he was in the room with them and could see and hear everything that was said even from this distance.

"Master why don't you destroy her now?"

"Patience Sasha it's not time she's not ready." he turned and faced her "I think its time for you to introduce yourself."

Sasha smiled coldly "I'll be happy to I'll find out what you need to know and have me some fun in the process. These humans are such easy prey."

"You better not underestimate them," he warned, "after all they did beat Krieger

Sasha let loose any angry snort "Krieger beat himself his need to create playthings was his downfall all he had to do was get the Scouts attention and lure Sailormoon to the park."

"Just stay on your toes I don't want anymore set backs I've waited to long for this." 

Turning his attention back to the couple he frowned. Their connection is strong he thought to himself and that could prove to be a problem. When he spoke again he tone was colder. 

"Give them two full days before you attack I want them all at their best." with that said he disappeared

Sasha stayed behind. Until it was time to attack she wasn't going to let that human girl out of her sight and in two days she was going to find out what made her so special. 


	12. chapter twelve

****

CHAPTER TWELVE

Serena hummed softly as she stirred the soup Lita had left for her and Darien to eat. Now she knew she couldn't mess this up after all she wasn't exactly cooking it she was just warming it up. 

She stopped humming and tilted her head to the side as she heard a noise coming from the bedroom. Putting the spoon down she went to investigate and found Darien climbing out of bed

"Darien" she cried and rushed over to push him back down on the bed

"What do you think your doing?"

"Serena I've been in this bed all night and most of the day. I can't take it anymore I'm not an invalid I've rested enough. I'm all better now I promise."

Serena was unconvinced she knew how weak he must be after his run in with the mist then their were all those days and nights where he guarded over her while she slept recuperating from getting attack by the mist herself. All those nights of being constantly on guard must have been draining "You should stay in bed for the rest of the day just to be on the safe side."

Darien agreed knowing if he didn't she'd just worry about him and right now she had enough to worry about "Alright but tomorrow I'm out of here."

Serena smiled down at him shyly "I'm sure it hasn't been all that bad"

Darien caught her smile and flushed remembering how he greeted her this morning when he woke to find her lying next to him. Serena laughed softly before leaning in for a kiss Darien raised his head to meet hers then suddenly pulled back at the last minute

"HuH?" Serena cried but Darien didn't seem to notice as he turned his head away to sniff the air before turning back to her wearing a frown "Serena did you burn something?"

Serena let out a horrified gasp "Oh no" and took off at a dead run leaving Darien to fall back on the bed with a groan "That's my Serena." 

Serena managed to salvage the soup and they both ate heartily. It was only after they finished eating that Darien noticed how quite it was in the apartment 

"Serena where are the girls?"

"They'll be here later." she answered 

"When did they leave?"

Serena looked at him in bewilderment, as his posture grew stiff. "They left early this morning."

"What" Darien shouted angrily pushing himself up off the bed ignoring Serena's worried cry he paced the room "They left you here alone."

Serena looked at him in confusion "But Darien I'm not alone your here" 

"I was asleep" he barked, "Anything could have happened to you. What were they thinking?"

Serena approached him warily never seeing Darien so angry "Darien calm down I'm fine."

Darien groaned and sat down on the bed dropping his head in his hands when he finally looked up at her it was with haunted eyes. Serena had to stifle a cry at the pain lurking there.

"They took you Serena right out of this room. Here in my home you weren't safe. I just left you for a minute to talk to the girls. I can still hear you calling out my name and rushing in here only to find you gone."

"Oh Darien" she cried knelling in front of him she took his hands in hers. "Darien I know you would give your life to protect me but you cant watch me 24 hours a day. Yes this enemy could be the most dangerous we've faced so far but I know together we can beat'em."

Darien sighed "I just don't want you to be alone not until we know what where up against."

"Alright tomorrow I'll go back to school and one of the girls can walk with me and stay with me until you get home. Ok?"

Darien nodded hiding his relief he didn't know how he was going to bring it up that he wanted her to stay with him until they had defeated this new enemy but some how she knew that he worry about her constantly if she wasn't where he could keep an eye on her. As he settled back on the bed he wondered briefly what she was going to tell her parents.

................................

(The next day)

"Guys what excuse can I give my parents for staying at Darien's. I know my father is going to go ballistic when I tell him."

They were all sitting around the booth pondering Serena's dilemma everyone but Amy who was at computer class. 

"I suppose you can say your staying at my house" Raye stated reluctantly just a little bit jealous that Serena was going to stay with Darien it brought up the question of when would she ever find someone.

"That might solve her problem for a night or two but we don't know how long this thing might go on Serena's mom wont let her stay their forever" Lita argued

"I know" Mina cried "we can say that Raye's having a nervous break down and needs Serena's support."

"What" Raye yelped giving Mina an angry glare while the other girls laughed Raye was about to say something else when their communicators went off it was Luna 

"Girls we have trouble again at the park again we need you right away."

"Where on our way Luna."

The girls left the cafe in a rush and transformed in a back alley

Mars star power

Venus star power

Jupiter star power

Moon crystal power

When the Scouts arrived at the park they expected a scene like before they expected to see a half man half creature terrorizing the place and changing people into animals what they saw was a beautiful young woman with long flowing red hair floating in the air.

They paused when they noticed the people who were just standing there. It was only as they got closer did they realize that they were standing unnaturally still almost like statues.

"Well its about time" the young woman called out with a chilling smile "I've been waiting."

"Who are you and what have you done to these people?" Jupiter shouted angrily

"They are of know consequence to me" and with a wave of her hand whatever spell they had been under was lifted. The people seeing that could now move took off.

"You may call me Sasha. My master has a great interest in your Sailor Moon" 

"I recognize that voice it's the same one from Darien's apartment." Artemis exclaimed to Luna. Both were far back from the fight neither wanting to get in the girls way.

"Good ears kitty" Sasha smirked than laughed at his startled expression before pointing at her own ears "My hearing is far superior to any creature on this pathetic planet." Turning her attention back to the Scouts she yelled "Your gonna find your no match for me Sailor Scouts even your defeat of Krieger was nothing more than mere luck. Now lets begin shall we?"

Sailor Jupiter not liking the woman's attitude quickly stepped up to the plate 

"I don't care who you are or why your here you cant just go around attacking people. I am Sailor Jupiter and on behalf of Jupiter I wont let you put anyone else under you wicked spell." taking a fighting stance with her heels grounded and her legs spread apart she cried "I call upon the power of Jupiter come to my aid" 

Jupiter felt the static building up all around her sparks flew between her hands as the current of electricity started flowing between them. Concentrating her energy she called out one of her attacks. "Jupiter thunder crash" the energy formed into a huge ball that she then sent flying towards the floating red head.

Sasha waited for it. It was time these humans witnessed her perfection. As the energy ball closed in on her she chose her first victim. 

Just as it seemed Jupiter's attack would strike Sasha took her hand and swatted it back at them straight at Sailor Venus. It flew back down with a super speed that gave Venus no chance to avoid it.

"Sailor Venus" her friends cried as the attack caught her from behind and sent her flying into a near by tree. Sailor Moon and Jupiter ran to check on her. Although unconscious there seemed to be no permanent damage both girls tried to make her as comfortable as they could before they rejoined Mars.

Mars seeing her friend lying so still on the ground was determined to make this Sasha lady pay.

"You'll pay for that. I'm sailor Mars and on behalf of Mars I'll make sure of it." Concentrating hard building up her power she choose one of her favorite attacks "Mars Celestial Fire surround" as the rings of fire shot out towards their smug enemy Sailor Mars cried "Take that."

Sasha response to this attack was to laugh as she caught the rings in mid air like they were nothing but Frisbee's

"What no" Mars cried out in disbelief as she watched in horror as the woman continued to taunt her by twirling the rings around on her finger 

"Is this all you've got Sailor Mars?" and just as she did with Jupiter's energy ball she sent the rings soaring back down this time catching the unsuspecting Jupiter.

"No Sailor Jupiter" Mars screamed as her own attack was used on her friend leaving her bruised and shaking on the ground. Sailor Jupiter tried to rise only to fall back down.

"Jupiter" Sailormoon cried as she watched her friend fall down and slip into unconsciousness standing up she turned to Mars "What do we do now? Everything we attack her with she just sends right back at us."

"Will have to attack her all at once" Mars replied

"That sounds like a plan" Sailor Mercury called out before coming to stand next to them 

"Sailor Mercury." Sailor Moon and Mars cried glad that she was here

"Sorry it took me so long to get here. Now lets end this"

"Right" they cried 

"Mercury you lead us off" Sailor Moon commanded

Mercury nodded she knew just what attack to use too. "Mercury bubbles flare" as soon as Mercury's bubbles covered the area with a fine mist Sailor Mars and Sailormoon attacked

"Mars Fire Surround."

"Moon Tiara Magic"

When the mist lifted Sasha was gone. "Yes" Sailormoon cried, "we did it" 

A taunting laughter from behind was the only warning they got before they felt a cold icy hand on their shoulder. Before Sailor Mars and Mercury knew it they couldn't move. They could see and hear everything that was going on but they couldn't move an inch what was going on but they couldn't move an inch.

"That takes care of the two of you." 

Sailor Moon cringed when she turned those cold grey eyes on her. She looked to the others for help but they seemed to be under the same spell that those people had been under when they first arrived.

Sasha smiled at Sailormoon with anticipation "Now lets see what your made of Sailormoon" 


	13. Chapter thirteen

****

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Sailormoon looked to her friends for support but found none. Venus and Jupiter were still unconscious and Mars and Mercury were frozen in place unable to move.

"Now it's just the two of us," Sasha taunted before raising her hand and sending a dark energy ball crashing down on the very spot that Sailormoon had just occupied.

Sailormoon looked at the spot where she had just been standing and let out a breath of relief. That was too close. But she had no more time to contemplate her close call as another energy ball was heading straight for her. She quickly dodged it but had no time to pat herself on the back as another and another quickly followed that attack.

Sasha laughed as she watched her puppet dance to her tune she'd show her master that this human wasn't worth his time. Deciding to really spice things up she raised her other hand prepared to send not one but two energy attacks crashing down on Sailormoon's head. 

"Ha" she cried as she let them loose only to see them get destroyed before they even reached their target. 

"What?" she gasped in disbelief could Sailormoon have stopped them in their tracks it was only then that she noticed the red roses on the ground and heard a male voice. She looked up to see a man dressed in a tuxedo 

"How dare you attack innocent people and use them for your own agenda.

I tuxedo mask wont allow you to continue." Jumping down off the lamppost tuxedo mask rushed to Sailormoon who stood bent over gasping for breath "Sailor moon are you alright?"

"I'm fine but watch out for her don't let her touch you seems to have the power to immobilize people"

"Hey caped boy" Sasha snarled, "How dare you interfere with me and my prey."

"Sailor Moon I'll distract her and you finish her with one of your attacks"

"Okay lets do it."

Sailormoon watched as tuxedo mask began taunting her and prayed that her attack would work where the other attacks had failed. She watched and waited for Sasha to make her move and when she sent two energy balls blazing Tuxedo mask way she called upon her strongest attack "Moon specter activation."

Sailormoon's sigh of relief at seeing Tuxedo mask dodging Sasha's attack was quickly followed by one of dismay as her beam was deflected by some sort of energy field. Sailor Moon didn't know what to do. Should she use the crystal? 

She turned her attention back to Tuxedo mask and Sasha who were now going at each other hand to hand.

Tuxedo Mask was a terrific fighter but even he couldn't keep up with her speed and once he was immobilized like the others Sasha turned her attention back to her.

"Its just the two of us now Sailor Moon."

"I wouldn't say that" a young voice yelled they both turned to see Mini moon "I'm Sailor Mini Moon and on behalf of the future moon I will stop you. I'm sorry I'm late sailor moon but I'm sure together we can beat her."

Sasha gave a harsh laugh "your nothing but a mini brat take this. She cried and fired three quick blasts

"Mini Moon" sailor moon cried and took off at a run just arriving in time to knock mini moon out of the way but not in time for herself as one of the blasts caught her in the back and sent her crashing down to the ground.

"Sailor Moon" Mini moon cried and rushed to her side "Are you alright?" 

"Run Mini moon get out of here. Now"

"No I wont leave you" 

Suddenly a laugh sounded behind them "How sweet." Mini Moon turned her head just as Sasha laid a hand on her shoulder freezing her in place like the others. With a smirk she bent over Mini Moon to look down at Sailor moon "I hope their wont be any more interruptions" she stated before reaching for her 

Sailormoon cringed as a hand reached down to grab her expecting to be frozen like everyone else she was startled when she was lifted up by the neck and thrown over her shoulder.

Sailor moon cried out in pain as her back came in contact with the hard earth.

"Sailormoon" her friends cried out and were surprised that they could. It seemed that it was only their bodies that were affected

Sailormoon started to rise but before she could stand up completely she was blasted from behind and the force sent her reeling.

Sasha laughed as she went flying and landed on her rear. This time she decided to wait for her to stand and get her bearings before she struck again.

Sailormoon stood quickly and searched for the enemy spotting her a few feet away in the air she sent her tiara flying. "Moon Tiara Magic"

Sailormoon watched her tiara closing in on its target than just as it was about to hit the target disappeared. She couldn't believe it calling her tiara back she searched frantically for a trace of her.

The first punch cut her across the cheek the next one caught her under the chin. Sailormoon felt the blows but the motion was blurry she was moving to fast for her eyes to keep up. The next blow brought her to her knees and a high kick to the face sent her sailing back in the air.

"This is the great warrior my master seeks? The one who he has traveled light years to defeat in battle? Your not worthy of him." she hissed 

Despite the pain Sailor Moon once again rose to her feet. She had no choice she had to use the crystal all her other attacks were useless at this point. She reached for her locket but didn't get the chance to activate it

Sasha struck out again sending Sailormoon crashing back down to the ground Sailormoon cried out as the rough ground scraped her delicate skin to the bone as the force of the blow literally dragged her 10 feet across solid concrete. She lay their weak from the pain of such a vicious attack when Sasha struck again. Moving like the wind she struck her each blow feeling like a sledgehammer.

Sailormoon couldn't see the blows coming all she felt was the contact they made on her body. She never knew anything could move so fast. 

"Leave her alone" tuxedo raged as he tried to break free of the hold she had on him to reach Sailormoon.

Sasha stopped her attack on Sailormoon to face him placing Sailormoon in a motionless state like the others she took one huge leap and landed in front of him. With a smile that held no warmth but a dark promise she flexed her right hand and the nails on it extend a couple inches. Than grabbing him by the neck she sunk the extra inches of her nails into his throat and dragged his motionless body closer

Tuxedo mask bit off a cry of pain as he felt the trickle of blood flowing down his neck. 

"All that fire for her?" she taunted "You want to destroy me don't you? I can feel your rage. You want to rip me into tiny little pieces for hurting your precious Sailormoon."

She placed her left hand over his heart "I can sense the warrior inside you screaming out for my blood. I can feel the hatred in your heart. It's a wonderful feeling hate. Feel it grow as I pound your girlfriend into the ground"

"Moon tiara magic"

"What?" Sasha gasped and swung around she saw the tiara closing in and leaped out of the way but caught off guard she wasn't nearly as successfully at avoiding this one. A piece of it nipped her arm causing her to cry out not only in pain but also in rage that anyone had the nerve to damage her perfection. Now in a killing rage she stalked her circling around her as she knelt on the ground that last attack having took a lot out of her.

Seeing her opening she striked knocking Sailormoon to the ground. Leaning over her she extended her nails even more before she struck out for her vulnerable throat.

Sailormoon closed her eyes as she felt the end was near but when no attack was forth coming she opened her eyes to find that claw like hand inches away from her and the owner of that hand looked to be stopped in mid motion 

All a sudden a dark cloud appeared above them and an angry voice fell down upon them "What do you think you are doing? Return at once."

When Sasha was released she looked down at Sailormoon with a look of pure hatred "Your pathetic. Your no warrior if it wasn't for my master both you and your friends would be dead at my feet" with a savage cry she leapt straight into the air disappearing into the dark cloud that soon faded away. 

Sailormoon lay on the ground to ashamed to move. That woman was right she was no warrior her friends could have lost their lives today and it would have been all her fault. So where did she go from here. 

.......................

Even with all her powers and abilities Sasha never saw him coming one minute she was alone in the mist and the next he had a hand at her throat.

"How dare you," he roared "How dare you even think to deprive me of what is mine."

"Master please she isn't worthy you saw how quickly she fell in battle"

He hissed and started shaking like she was a rag doll. "In your vanity you failed to notice one important thing you were so worried about the damage she did to you that failed to notice that she had to break your motionless spell to do it or did you forget you put her under it."

Sasha made a sound of disbelief she had put that sailor brat under her motionless spell. "I'm sorry master I won't fail you again."

"You better not" he stated harshly "Never forget that she's mine." He let her go and as fast as he came he was gone

Sasha rubbed her throat she had never seen her master so angry. This was all Sailor Moons fault and some how some way she'd make her pay.


	14. chapter fourteen

****

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Darien was really starting to worry about Serena. She hadn't said a word since he carried her off the battlefield and brought her back to his place. He knew the battle had been rough on her. She had been the enemies target and she had taken the worst of the beating. While the rest of them who had been put under some spell and unable to move could only watch. 

He would never forget the feeling of helplessness he felt as he watched his love being attacked and unable to go to her aid and now even though the battle was over and they were all safe for the moment she just lay there not moving not making a sound as he tended to her cuts and bruises that he knew must pain her. No sound not even a whimper past her lips. She was just lying there on his bed staring up at the ceiling with a vacant look on her face.

When he finished cleaning and dressing her wounds he laid down next to her. He turned her face towards his and her eyes held that same vacant expression. Gently he raised his hand to caress the cut on her cheek. He still got no response it was as if the lights were on but nobody was home

"Serena" he sighed and brushed a strand of hair off her face. "Where are you? Come back to me." He watched as the life slowly came back in her eyes and focused on him. He felt his chest tighten with pain as those sad blue eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Serena" he groaned and reached for her

"Darien" she sobbed before throwing herself in his arms

"Its ok shhh" he whispered as he rocked her back and forth "everything is going to be fine" 

Serena could do nothing but cry and hold onto him for dear life. She could have lost him today him and her friends and all because she wasn't strong enough. That woman was right she was no warrior. 

It wasn't long before she began to tire herself out and soon she fell asleep to the comforting sound of his heart beat and the feel of his strong arms around her holding her as if they'd never let her go. 

.................................................

In Darien's living room the Scouts were having a meeting about this new enemy and planning strategies for their next encounter.

"If only I could have gotten some readings on my mini computer but their just hadn't been enough time." Mercury muttered in disgust

"Well we have to come up with something and fast" Jupiter grumbled rubbing her shoulder the pain worse their than in other parts of her body

"I still think we could have taken her if we'd been able to join all our powers together." Mars stated angrily steamed at being beaten so badly and having their own attacks used against them.

"That might be our only option the next time you meet." Luna stated carefully reminding everyone that this fight was far from over. 

"I still can't believe you guys didn't tell me about Serena being taken and almost dying" Rini complained feeling both hurt and angry that she hadn't been informed after all Serena was her future mother and she was officially a sailor scout now. 

"We didn't want you to get involved until we knew what we were up against. The fact that Serena was taken from here brought up the possibility that they knew that she was sailor moon, which it turns out, they do. What we don't know is if he knows whose she's going to be and the fact that you're her daughter." Luna explained gently needing Rini to understand how serious this was and why they needed to protect her from it. 

"Luna's right Rini" Artemis remarked "and until we know more about what's going on and who were dealing with we don't want you involved."

"That not fair" Rini wailed 

Everyone sighed and cast longing looks at Darien's closed bedroom door hoping one of her future parents would walk out and help them out as Rini raised the volume on her protest. They swore she got more like Serena every day

.................

In her dreams he was waiting for her. 

"Serena" he purred 

Serena shuddered all around her she was surrounded by complete darkness and it was as if his voice reached out of that darkness and actually touched her.

"Why wont you leave me alone" she sobbed she was so tired of the endless fear he was right she couldn't escape him not while she slept and not when she was awake it was an endless nightmare 

"I was very impressed with you today I knew you were the one I needed and soon I'll come for you again."

"I don't understand" she cried, "I lost the fight I didn't save myself or my friends you did."

"True you have some things to learn but I am a wonderful teacher." Damien reached out a hand to touch her face "and I have so many things to teach you."

Serena shriek and jumped back as something touched her even though she knew she was dreaming everything felt so real and the touch of his hand was like ice.

Damien laughed he did enjoy her fear it was intoxicating he was about to reach out and touch her again when a faint light started glowing off to the right.

(Run Serena run to the light)

That voice she knew that voice it was the same one that helped her find Darien not taking any more time to wonder Serena took off at a dead run for the light.

"No" Damien roared as she ran past him. He didn't know what was going on and where that light had come from he should have been in total control of her dream. He started to go after her but the closer she got to the light the more powerful it became knowing he had lost the advantage he left her. 

Serena didn't stop running until she was surrounded by the light after the horror of the cold empty darkness it was paradise to her.

"Serena." a voice whispered softly

Serena stood to attention where a moment ago she was bent over gasping for breath she was now back on alert maybe it wasn't over maybe he was still playing games with her giving her this haven only to take it away and leave her a drift again in that bare dark void.

She couldn't believe her eyes as a form materialized before her. It was Queen Serenity.

The figure laughed softly "Don't look so surprised my dear I live in you mind and heart and I told you that I would come again when you needed me."

"Queen Serenity is it really you?"

Queen Serenity approached her and enfolded her in a warm embrace "Yes my darling it is.

Serena hugged her back tightly where as the creature in the darkness touch was cold this was all warmth." Oh mother" she cried "I'm so scared I don't know what to do he haunts me day and night I cant escape him"

"Shhh my darling you have to be strong. Its true his powers are strong but so are yours my darling in fact your stronger than you realize.

Serena looked up at Queen Serenity with disbelief

"Its true my darling take your mind back to the battle earlier. There is something that you over looked but your enemy did not."

Serena thought back to the battle images formed and she watched everything that happened in her minds eye. What she remembered caused her to gasp in disbelief. It couldn't be true how could she have missed it?

"Its true Serena. She placed you under a motionless spell. A spell you had to break to come to Darien's aid. If you want this nightmare to end your going to have to be the one to end it.

"I don't know how. Even though I managed to break her spell she would have destroyed me and my friends if that thing in the mist hadn't stopped her."

"It's alright I'll help you but now is not the time and until the time comes do not fear my darling he will haunt your dreams no more. Let the love for your friends and theirs for you give you strength. I will visit you again soon. 

..............................................

Rini couldn't take it anymore even after all the wailing and pleading they still refused to let her help it just wasn't fair she was a sailor scout too and she wanted to fight with them.

Agitated she tossed and turned on the couch. Everyone had agreed to let her stay the night but she couldn't sleep. With an aggravated sigh she threw off her covers. Looking around she made sure everyone was still sleeping and careful not to wake anyone she tiptoed over to the bedroom door. Even though everyone had told her Serena was ok and to leave her alone so that she could rest she just had to see for herself. What if they were lying again thinking to protect her. She had to know for sure.

Very carefully she opened the door just a little bit wincing when it gave a faint creak. Standing perfectly still she listened for any movement that would tell her someone had heard it. After a minute she gave a small sigh of relief and stepped into the room. Once inside she walked quietly over to the bed. 

Serena and Darien lay tangled up in each other arms sleeping. Rini gave the bed a longing look remembering the times when her parents let her sleep with them. She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard the bed creak.

She looked up to see Darien smiling down at her. She didn't know that he had woken instantly upon sensing someone else's presence in the room besides his and Serena's and that he had been covertly watching her. He pulled back the covers in a silent invitation. Smiling Rini climbed in. She settled down onto the bed with a happy sigh and cuddling up to her future mother she wrapped a small arm around her before finally falling asleep.

Darien looked at his girls while they slept and prayed for the strength to protect them and keep them safe. he couldn't bare to lose either of them. 


	15. Chapter fifthteen

**CHAPTER FIFTHTEEN**

Damien watched her as she slept along side her mate and with child he never seen before but something about her seemed familiar. His green eyes blazed with anger as his whole body shook with the force of his fury. She had escaped him he had enterd her dreams to show her his power and to remind her that she couldn't escape him even in her dreams but somehow she had managed to put up a mental barrior making it impossible for him to enter her dreams again.

Never in all the centuries had one been able to deny his will. He was all powerful. He could destroy them all if he so desired he could destroy this whole planet if he choose to. 

He growled his rage and as his rage built so did his hunger. He could still taste the sweetness of her energy feel the warmth of her live force seeping into his body he couldn't wait to much long to have her. He may have to reveal himself sooner than expected. His need was great he longed for the heat of battle and the sweet taste of victory.

"I'll come for you soon" his voice whispered before he faded into the night.

.............................................................

Serena swung around for the third time. Amy and Lita stopped to see what was wrong.

"Serena why do you keep on doing that?" Lita asked curiously

Serena turned back around to face them rubbing the back of her neck. "I cant explain it I just have the feeling someone's watching me." 

"Your just being paranoid" Amy stated after covertly checking her mini computer and finding nothing there.

Serena wasn't so sure. It had been two days since the battle but she always had the feeling that someone or something was watching her. But maybe they were right it could be something else like maybe a guilty conscious. She still hadn't told anyone about her dreams. She just didn't know how to tell her best friends and her beloved that she had kept something so important from them. 

Thankfully she didn't have to worry about falling asleep anymore the nightmares had stopped just as Queen Serenity said they would and last night she had the most wonderful dream about her and Darien. 

Serena gave a heartfelt sigh and stared of into space with dreamy look in her eye causing Amy and Lita to groan and look to each other in exasperation. 

"Serena earth to Serena" Lita yelled "if your through day dreaming we have to get a move on before were late."

Serena let out a gasp and took off running. Lita and Amy looked at each other and sighed it looks like they were running to school today.

For once gratefully Serena wasn't late which most likely had to do with the fact that she had spent the night at Darien's along with the other girls. She'd thought Luna was bad but nothing compared to four determined girls prepared to hit her with anything or jump on numerous parts of her body just to get her out of bed. Serena smiled but as always her beloved prince came to her rescue

"Hey" Darien yelled "what do you think your doing?"

Mina and Amy stared at him dumbfounded with pillows arched over their heads prepared for another assault on Serena's head while Lita who had been jumping up and down on the bed was so startled she lost her balance and fell landing right on top of Raye who had been sitting on Serena's back.

Serena let out a cry from the impact of their combined weight that had Darien rushing over to her and pushing the other girls to the side and off the bed.

He glared at them while holding her protectively in his arms "In case you've forgotten Serena was pretty bruised in the battle and she's not fully recovered although her scars have healed thanks to the silver crystal shes still very sore."

The girls looked at Serena shamefaced mummbling their apologies they left the room.

"My Hero" Serena giggled

Darien frowned down at her but couldn't hold onto his anger he burst out laughing still holding her they rolled back in forth on the bed.

"Oh did you see their faces" Serena giggled.

"Hah did you see how Lita flattened Raye" Darien sputtered starting off a whole new bout of laughter the two were still laughing when someone near by cleared their throats. Serena and Darien both looked up to find themselves surrounded on both sides. Mina let out a war cry that would have done Xena the warrior princess proud and then the four of them proceeded to bombard the two of them with pillows.

"Ahhh" Serena cried raising her hands to protect herself

"I'll (laugh) protect you (laugh) my sweet" Darien cried before rolling on top of her.

Serena looked up into his laughing blue eyes and never felt safer.

"SERENA ARE YOU LISTENING?"

"Huh" Serena mumbled coming out of her daze to find a very angry 

Ms H standing in front of her desk

"You haven't heard a word I've said have you?"

(gulp) "Um no" Serena admitted

Ms H sighed "I didn't think so" turning around she headed back towards the front of the class "I guess I'll just have to give you detention."

"But Ms H." Serena wailed "I was on time today."

"Yes you were but you show up without your homework and now I catch you day dreaming again so I'll see you after school"

"Excuse me if I was fighting for my life and didn't have time to do some stupid math homework" Serena grumbled under her breath Groaning she slumped down in her chair as something occurred to her. Because Darien didn't want her to be alone even for a minute after what happened that meant that the girls would have to stay after school as well. Oh she was really go to hear Raye's mouth now especially after all the trouble they went through to get me here on time.

"THAT MEATBALL HEAD HAS WHAT?" Raye shouted angrily her voice echoing down the empty halls of the school 

Mina looked at her with an amused smile "Did you really think getting Serena out of bed and to school on time would stop her from getting detention."

"Now we have to stay here and wait for her" Raye grumbled

"Do we all have to stay?" Mina wailed no longer smiling the thought that she had to stay when the other girls were here to watch Serena never occurred to her. 

Raye glared at her "If I have to stay you have to stay."

"Oh but I really wanted to go to the arcade they have this new game there and with everything that's been going on I haven't had a chance to try it out." Mina whined

"No No NOOO" Raye shouted she wasn't going to be stuck here while Mina had fun flirting with Andrew and playing video games. 

"Fine" Mina grumbled "but when she gets out I'm going straight to the arcade." Giving Raye the evil eye she stated "If that's ok with you my lord and master."

"Okay guys take it easy" Lita cried stepping between them before they could really start going at it

"Oh look I think that's Serena now" Amy said in a relieved tone of voice 

"Hey Serena" Mina cried out happily glad to see she had some how gotten out of detention now she could go to the arcade and their was nothing snooty nose Raye could say about it. "Bye Serena" she stated in her next breath happily skipping away before Serena had even reached the others.

"That girl" Artemis grumbled from within Lita's backpack since she had been the only one willing to carry him so that he could take a little catnap now after being so rudely awakened by all the shouting he told Lita to let him out and went after his wayward charge.

"So Meatball head what did you do this time and how did you get out of staying for detention"

Serena frowned at Raye and for once resisted the urge to stick out her tongue.

"I didn't do my math homework and after ms H caught me daydreaming she gave me detention"

Amy looked at her with sympathy She barely had the time to do her own homework and was up all night getting it done.

"That sounds just like you meatball head"

"Shut up Raye" Serena shouted her fists balled up at her sides.

Amy seeing the situation was about to get worse stepped in quickly "Serena why are you here Detention couldn't be over this soon."

Serena smiled at Amy cheerfully "Ms. H got a telephone call and when she came back she had this goofy look on her face and said I could go home"

"Well you wont be so lucky next time and since we have to keep an eye on you you better start shaping up I don't want to be standing here tomorrow waiting for you to get out of detention" Raye announced before turning her back to them and heading for the exit.

Who did Raye think she was? she silently fumed before finally giving into the urge and sticking her tongue out at Raye's retreating back.

Lita chuckled and shook her head before following Raye who suddenly swung around to frown back at them "well are you coming or not?"

Serena started walking mumbling all the way it was only as they got out side that she noticed Luna wasn't there. When she asked where she was Amy told her that she was watching out for Rini making sure that she was safe and didn't get into any trouble.

The girls had decided to head to the Arcade and meet up with Mina all but Raye who headed off to the temple to see if the fire could tell her more about this new enemy. Amy chastised herself again for not getting some readings herself in the last battle she could have found something out about this new enemy that could of helped them in their next battle. Serena as if sensing Amy's thoughts turned around to give her a warm smile but as she turned to smile at Amy she failed to notice where she was going and once again plowed into someone.

Serena felt herself falling and braced herself for the impact but it never came strong arms swooped around her pulling her up against a hard chest. Soft trends of golden hair cascaded around her face brushing against her cheek as her savior bent his head down to hers to whisper.

"A damsel in distress what will be my reward for saving her I wonder."

Startled Serena looked up and blue eyes met green. Strangely enough with all that had happened Serena had forgotten all about Damien although looking at him now she couldn't understand why he was simply striking. It was only when she heard the clearing of someone's throat that she broke the eye contact and tried to step back out of his arms. but his hold was like steel she looked up at him again. 

"Thank you but you can let me go now" she stated breathlessly

He smiled down at her. "Maybe I should keep you here if only to make sure you don't hurt yourself."

Serena flushed she didn't know it her was teasing her or not. But he let go and stepped back from her.

"Serena" Lita hissed from behind her "introduce us"

"Oh" Serena stammered now really embarrassed "Damien these our my friends Lita and Amy. Amy ,Lita this is Damien." As Damien's eyes rested on Lita and Amy they both blushed.

"Ahhh more beautiful women would you all care to join me. I thought of getting a bite to eat and I would love some company especially ones so lovely."

"We'd love to" Lita stated going all dreamy eyed

"Good" he purred "lets go"

As they started walking Serena once again had the feeling of being watched but this sensation was different from before she didn't know what it all meant 

A figure who had been watching them from the shadows stepped out Jealousy ran hot through her blood. She had seen the embrace and noticed how her master failed to let her go right away. She wanted to tear that little blond from limb to limb but knew that she couldn't not without. She was not willing to risk her masters anger again she had never seen him in such as rage. 

But she thought with a cold smile their was more than one way to hurt her if she couldn't strike her down directly she'd settle for the next best thing. Destroying someone the little brat loved. With a dark chilling laugh Sasha faded back into the shadows and began searching for her prey. 


	16. chapter sixteen

****

CHAPTER SIXTEEEN 

Sasha prowled the streets of Tokyo. She had three potential victims to choose from the blond who called herself sailor Venus the brunette that shots fire and tuxedo mask Sailormoon's beloved. Each one who means a great deal to her. So how to choose? She smiled as an idea came to her maybe just maybe she didn't have to choose.

…………….

Serena munched nervously on her sandwich she didn't know what was making her so jumpy it couldn't be Damien could it? She looked over at the object of her thoughts and blushed when she found him staring at her. Lita and Amy had left them alone to go to the bathroom after Serena had sworn that she wouldn't move an inch without them. Damien smiled and reached across the table to grab her hand "You seem nervous. Are you alright?" 

At first Serena didn't speak she just looked down at their clasped hands. she wanted to pull away but something stopped her 

"I'm fine." 

Damien smiled. "I'm glad and now that we have a few minutes alone I can finally ask why you ran off like you did the other night when we were dancing? I tried looking for you but I couldn't find you. Serena nearly jumped out of her seat she had forgotten all about running out on him with everything that had happened since the night of the party she had completely forgotten about it 

"I'm sorry" she stammered "I wasn't...feeling to well so my boyfriend took me home 

"Boyfriend? he asked curiously "Is he the guy I saw you with at the party?" 

Serena nodded her head and thought about Darien walking in and seeing her sitting alone with Damien and what he would think. She looked down once again at their clasped hands. I know what I would think she thought to herself . Than let it go pull away her inner voice cried Serena looked him in the eyes and left her hand where it was. 

.............. 

Sasha grinned at her own cunning these humans were weak even at half her strength she could defeat them. she enterrd the mist invoking its power. 

.................... 

Serena sat at the booth as if in a dream. Time had no meaning to her so when the girls came back it was as they had just left. Lita and Amy looked down at their clasped hands in shocked amazement. They couldn't believe what their eyes were telling them. Serena wanted to explain but didn't know how. 

"Serena?" lita said slowly as if she feared for the girls sanity "we should get going Darien will be home soon and I'm sure he'll want you to be there when he does. 

Serena nodded her head but remained seated her hand still gripped in his. She didn't know how to explain it but she was waiting for something. She didn't know what but she knew she couldn't let go of him not yet. 

..................... 

When Sasha stepped out of the mist she looked around her and encountered two sets of identical eyes. 

"Go" she ordered "find the females but leave her male to me I want to strike the blow that will send him into oblivion." 

The eyes disappeared leaving Sasha alone. She was weaker for her efforts but still strong enough to handle one human male than with a laugh she too disappeared to find her prey. 

......... 

Mina walked slumped over her time at the arcade had been a total waste instead of Andrew she found his sister in charge and the game she had been looking forward to playing was occupied by a boy who had plenty of quarters and lots of time to waste so finally in disgust she had left. 

"Don't feel so bad Mina" Artemis crooned softly "Theirs always tomorrow." 

"Your right Artemis" Mina cried with crazed filled eyes "I'll beat him. Tomorrow I'll be the first one there you just wait and see." she cried gleefully rubbing her hands together "I'll show him." 

Artemis seeing that he needed to snap her back into reality took a deep breath and just as he was about to yell her name the breath left his body as he caught sight of the floating figure out of the corner of this eye. He had no time to cry out a warning and caught unaware the blast caught her head on sending her flying through the air and crashing down to the ground. 

............... 

"Serena?" Amy murmured in concern as the other girl finally let go of Damien's hand but instead of getting up just sat their looking pale and scared. 

"Serena what is it?" Damien asked anxiously and reached out to grab her hand again. 

Serena cried out in pain once his hand touched hers. A sharp pain had seared through her shoulder and she collapsed back in the booth clutching it. 

…………..

Darien was walking from the parking garage to his apartment he couldn't wait to see Serena he hated being away from her even though he knew the girls were with her he knew he'd feel better once he saw her. 

He was just reaching for the door leading into his building when something caught him from behind catching him in his right shoulder and sending him crashing through the glass. 

He heard he the screams and looked up to see what hit him and barely had time to avoid the next blast. He looked around frantically for a place to transform but their were to many people around. He stood up quickly clutching his right shoulder and locked eyes with a pair of grey ones. "Sasha" he hissed

…………..

Startled Raye came out of her trance she had seen the danger to herself and the others and feeling a presence behind her quickly rolled to the right shouting the words. "Mars Star Power" 

………… 

Serena? Lita cried reaching for her just as her communicator went off 


	17. chapter 17

****

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Once the communicator went off Lita shot Amy a look. Amy gave her a slight nod in return and then said, "I'll meet you guys outside" 

Lita turned her attention back to Serena. She didn't seem as pale as she had a moment ago but she was still clutching her right shoulder. She shot a quick look over at Damien to see how he was responding to Serena's odd behavior but Lita could detect nothing from his expression other than concern. She had to get Serena out of here and then find out what was wrong. 

"Serena lets go." Lita said softly reaching for her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Serena are you alright?" Damien asked quietly his green eyes assessing everything.

Still shaken Serena could only nod. She didn't understand what just happened but the pain in her shoulder was beginning to fade. One minute she had been sitting there talking to Damien and the next a sense of dread filled her. She couldn't explain it. But she also sensed danger not for herself but for someone else she just didn't know who it could be. Oh no didn't the communicators just go off. She looked up at Lita in earnest "We should get going Darien will be home soon and I need to lay down" she cast a swift apologetic look at Damien before rising from the booth. "I'm sorry we have to leave but I'm really not feeling so well I guess I'm not completely recovered from my illness as I thought."

Damien smiled at her "Its alright I know they'll be another time."

Serena nodded absently mindedly not really hearing what he said "Bye" she called out before rushing out of the café. Once outside Amy came running over to them "What took you guys so long? I was about to come in after you." She looked around to make sure no one was listening "Hurry up and transform. That was Artemis on the communicator Mina needs us right away. They were attacked on their way back from the arcade. Mina was the target. The attack took them completely by surprise and she didn't have a chance to even transform. And now she's out cold and completely helpless."

"Right. Lets do it" Lita cried heading for the back of the café when she suddenly stopped to look back at Serena with concern "Are you sure your up to this?"

Serena nodded I'm fine will figure out what happened later right now Mina needs us. She turned to Amy "Did anybody inform Raye."

Amy shook her head "I wasn't able to contact her she's probably in to deep in her mediation."

Serena nodded "Well lets do this." Once in the back and out of sight all three of them transformed.

……………..

Damien watched them from the roof of the café but he didn't follow them when they speed off down the street. He knew where they were going. He couldn't believe it but he had to except the fact that Serena might have picked up on what was going on with her friends through him.

He was aware of what Sasha was up to in fact he knew it was her thirst for revenge against Serena that made her attack her friends. Although Sasha thought he didn't know what she was up to the truth was he had known all along but he just chose not to interfere with her fun. And if she knew it or not this plan she had conceived was a perfect scenario for his next test. But this time the stakes will be much higher. For Serena and Sasha. If Serena past the test he would be very pleased despite the cost and if she failed then one or more of her friends will die. Either way he'd win. 

…………………..

The further they ran and the closer they got to Mina the more Sailormoon uneasiness grew. Something wasn't right she could feel it. But what was it?

(Trust yourself. Use the Crystal)

Sailormoon heard the words echoing in her head and knew what she had to do. She stopped suddenly "Wait" she cried to the others 

"What is it?" Jupiter cried anxiously looking her over from top to bottom searching for any signs as to why she had suddenly stopped especially when she knew that time was of the essence. What she hurt again? Why didn't she insist that Serena stay behind and wait for Darien at his place considering what happened in the cafe.

"Something's not right" Sailormoon gasped, "I can feel it. I have to find out what it is."

"Sailormoon Mina needs us" Mercury cried worried that she was going to space out on them again. What ever was going on with her they needed her to snap out of it. They couldn't do this without her. 

Sailormoon didn't say anything. After all what could she say? She just had a feeling that something wasn't quite right. She couldn't explain it but she knew she had to listen to what ever was telling her that something was wrong. She needed to use the Crystal. She took off her brooch and starred down at it. What now?

Mercury and Jupiter exchanged a look. They had to get going but they couldn't just leave Sailormoon behind. Something was going on with her and it might be just as dangerous as what Mina was facing.

"Mercury you go get to Mina I'll stay here with Sailormoon don't worry we'll be right behind you."

Mercury nodded and with one last worried look at Sailormoon took off running 

…………….

When Artemis got off the communicator he looked around. Their attacker was no where in sight he didn't know whether to take that as a good sign or a bad one. He bent down to nuzzle Mina who was still unconscious after taking that blast head on. "Don't worry helps on the way. Mina can you hear me?"

"What's the matter kitty has your friend decided to take a little nap? Doesn't she realize it's rude to fall asleep in the middle of a battle?"

Artemis froze the sound of that voice sending chills down his spine.

………………

Sailor Mars dove behind a tree barely managing to evade the attack. She had been luring her attacker away from the temple little by little but now she felt they were far enough away for her to go on the defensive. 

It was time to call in the cavalry. She raised her communicator but all she got was static. It must have been damaged in the fight and now she had no way of contacting the others. She was on her own.

"Come out come out where ever you are. It will be much easier on you Sailor Mars if you'd just accept you fate. Theirs no way you can win. And if your waiting for your friends don't bother they couldn't help you even if they wanted to. I've taken means to dispose of them as well"

"What have you done with them?" Mars cried stepping out into the open

"The same thing I'm going to do to you"

………………..

Darien stood facing Sasha and contemplated his next move. He was at a crossroad. He knew he had a better chance of surviving this battle if he transformed into tuxedo mask. But if he did that than his secret would be out there were to many people around one was bound to see him transform. And if people learned his secret than there was a good chance they'd figure out who the Sailor Scouts were. It was no secret to all of Tokyo that Tuxedo mask and Sailormoon are a couple. And anybody who knew him would know that he loved Serena and would never cheat on Serena. So the only possible explanation was that if he was Tuxedo Mask than Serena had to be Sailormoon. It was a possibility and one he wasn't willing to risk. He just had to face Sasha as Darien or figure out some way he could transform without being seen.

"This will be a great victory for me." Sasha taunted "Your death will haunt her for the rest of her days."

Serena his heart cried he couldn't bare the thought of what this would do to her. No what was he thinking it wasn't over yet. He flexed his right shoulder and although it was still sore the pain wasn't so bad as it was before. He still had a chance if he could get her away from all these people.

………..

Sailormoon didn't know what to do. Should she just activate the crystal? But then what? The voice said to trust myself and use the Crystal. Sighing she closed her eyes and concentrated. She needed to know why she was filled with such dread that was increasing with ever step she took towards Mina.

Jupiter was really starting to worry as the minutes ticked by and Sailormoon just stood their holding her brooch as if they had all the time in the world. What was wrong with her? She knew that Mina needed them. She was about to grab Sailormoon by her arm and shake her until she snapped out it when the Imperial Crystal flashed. Jupiter stood back as it flared and engulfed Sailormoon.

Sailormoon gasped and her eyes flew open as she was engulfed by the power of the Crystal. What was going on?

(Its alright Serena trust yourself believe in the Imperial Crystal) 

"Mother" Sailormoon cried, "I don't understand what's happening?"

(Use the Crystal. Search out for what is troubling you that you can't see.")

Sailormoon took a deep breath trying to relax their was nothing to fear she was the keeper of the Crystal it would never hurt her. Closing her eyes she concentrated on the feeling of dread she had been experiencing searching for the cause. 

She didn't know how long she stood there before the images started arriving. She saw Mina lying on the ground unconscious. Than she saw Sailor Mars diving between trees and than she saw Darien crashing through a window getting to his feet he clutched his right shoulder. Sailormoon cried out at these images but worst of all was the image of their attacker. It wasn't possible "No" she cried as the power of the crystal faded and images along with it.

"What? What is it?" Jupiter cried.

Sailormoon looked at her with horror filled eyes. Mars and Darien they're being attacked as well.

"What? How do you know that?" Jupiter gasped in disbelief unable to understand how Sailormoon could know this. 

"The Silver Crystal showed me" She explained "but that's not the worst of it. It's whose attacking them." she looked at Jupiter with wide disbelieving eyes as if she couldn't believe what she saw. "It's Sasha."

At first Jupiter didn't understand what she meant. Did she mean that Darien and Mars was already at the battle? Had Artemis manage to get a hold of Raye. Was that what she was saying 

"Than we should go" Jupiter cried, "If their all at the battle and their fighting Sasha than they definitely need our help" 

"You don't understand" Sailormoon stated desperately grabbing Jupiter's arm "Mars is some where near the temple and Darien is at his apartment. But Sasha is at all three places." 

Jupiter paled at that information they couldn't handle one Sasha and now their was three. What were they going to do?


	18. chapter 18

****

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN 

When Mina woke up she immediately grabbed her head.

"Ohhh what hit me?" she moaned "Was it a truck or a freight train?"

Still holding her head she managed to sit up and then waited for everything to stop spinning.

"Mina! Mina Transform. Hurry!"

"Huh" Mina gasped still in a daze she looked around "Artemis?"

"MINA" he cried again "TRANSFORM."

Where are-" her next words stuck in her throat when she finally saw him. Her eyes widened in dismay when she noticed the cut and bruises that covered his tiny little body. He was barely managing to stand up. His little body was swaying back in forth on his feet. He looked ready to keel over. She stood up as quickly as she could his words forgotten at the sight of her friend and mentor bloody and bruised. She only managed to take one step when a voice spoke from behind her and Artemis words came rushing back to her. She had been oblivious to the danger despite Artemis warnings and appearance. And now her and Artemis just might pay for her mistake. 

"Well it's about time. I thought maybe I'd finished you off already with that little blast."

Mina turned slowly towards that voice. Sasha stood a few feet away wearing a satisfied smirk.

"I've had fun playing with your kitty but I think its time to finish you both off." 

Mina wondered if she had time to get her transformation pen that was in her space pocket before Sasha attacked again. That question was soon answered by her savage cry. "Time to die. Friend of Sailormoon." Mina saw her preparing the attack and desperately reached for her pen she had just managed to pull it out when Sasha let loose her attack. It was too late.

"Mercury bubbles flare" 

"What?" Mina gasped then sighed with relief as Mercury's mist filled the air blocking Sasha's view of her. Not wasting any more time she called out the words 

"Venus star power." 

Once she had transformed she searched for the others and found Mercury attending to Artemis. She was scanning him with her Mini computer. 

"We don't have much time. The mist want protect us for long" she announced but continued to work methodically on Artemis.

"Leave me" Artemis cried, "its not me she's after. I was just in the way."

"You must have hit your head and had the sense knocked out of you" Venus exclaimed, "We would never leave you behind. Don't worry we still have plenty of time to make our getaway and meet up with the others" she cast Mercury a worried look "The others do no where here right?"

Mercury nodded "Sailormoon and Jupiter are right behind me we couldn't get in contact with Mars but I'm sure she'll sense something's not right sooner or later" 

A chilling laugh stopped Mina from asking another question. "You kids are pathetic and weak. Do you think that this little mist will stop me from finding you? Than you have no idea of my masters power. I'm his most perfect creation his deadliest hunter. I've killed warriors who were stronger and smarter than you. You don't have a prayer."

Venus bit her lip "You don't think she can see us do you" she whispered worriedly

Artemis groaned whether from pain or exasperation Mercury couldn't tell.

"No she would have attacked by now" Mercury assured her

"But what if she's just playing with us?"

"All done" Mercury announced picking Artemis up carefully she turned to Venus "Lets go. We have to retreat until the others get here theirs no way we can defeat her on our own." 

"I can't see you my little rabbits but I can hear you and I'm getting closer."

Venus's yelp was quickly stifled by Mercury's hand

"You think that your friends can help you?" Her taunting laughter surrounded them "your friends are already doomed you just don't know it yet."

"The mist will be evaporating soon" Mercury whispered after removing her hand from Venus's mouth but shooting her a look that warned her to be quiet "I'm gonna have to call on that attack again. 

"You call this a mist" Sasha cried She was getting closer following the sound of their voices "I'll show you a mist and it will be the last thing you ever see."

Mercury and Venus looked around startled as Mercury's fine grey mist starting turning black before their eyes.

"What's going on?" Venus cried

Mercury started frantically scanning the mist and what she found filled her with horror. "Venus run" she screamed but it was already to late. They were completely surrounded.

The first taste of the dark mist brought them to their knees. The pain was unlike anything they had ever felt before. As the mist covered them their cries were drowned out only by Sasha's laughter. 

…………………………….

Sailor Jupiter didn't know what to do. There were three Sasha's. One was attacking Mina one was attacking Mars and the third one was attacking Darien. What were they to do? Everyone was spread out their was no way she could help all of them. She turned to Sailormoon who stood their wearing the same look she must have on her face one of incredibility and dawning horror. She too must have realized that they couldn't help everyone. They had to make a decision on what to do and fast.

Sailormoon looked down at her brooch the silver crystal had shown her the danger facing her friends it had never done that before could it also help her save her friends. "Mother help me." She cried silently but there was no answer.

"Sailormoon we have to make a decision" Jupiter announced harshly 

Sailormoon nodded. What could she do? Her friends needed her now more than ever. She couldn't let them down. "Darien can't transform theirs to many people around. Mercury is already on her way to help Mina so I want you to go help Mars while I go see to Darien"

"Do you think it's a good idea to split up? Where already spread out as it is."

"I know but we don't have a choice. But we do need to regroup. I want you and Mars to lure your Sasha over to where Mercury and Venus are fighting and I'll try to do the same. Hopefully once were all together we can destroy her by using planet power." 

Jupiter nodded her head. She didn't like the idea of the two of them splitting up but she knew they didn't have a choice. Darien was definitely a goner if he couldn't transform and Mars couldn't hold out against Sasha by herself for long. They really had no other choice. At least Mina had Mercury.

…………….

Darien knew Serena was on her way he had felt the instant she had transformed into Sailormoon. He just had to hold out until she got here.

"Why don't we take this fight some where more private?" 

Sasha looked at him smugly "Now why would I want to do that when I obviously have the advantage right now."

Darien shrugged his shoulders "I just thought you might prefer a fight rather than a slaughter. If you haven't figured it out yet I can't transform in front of these people. Besides this fight is just between the two of us "

Sasha looked around with cold assessing eyes. The other humans meant nothing to her only her prey mattered…but if she could somehow use them against him. If he did indeed care about these other humans than she could use that to her advantage. She could use them to cause him even greater pain. The thought brought a smile to her face. The more pain she inflicted on this human before his death the better.

Darien got a funny feeling in his stomach watching her. He had to do something. Every instinct he had was telling him to retreat and get her as far away from these people as possible. And since he wasn't one to ignore a strong gut feeling and while her attention was diverted he made his escape hoping she'd follow. He had already crashed through the window plated front door so he just jumped through what once was the door and made his getaway. Her cry of rage followed him out the building.

Darien ran. Pushing past people yelling his apologies over his shoulder. He didn't believe for one minute that just because she was nowhere to been seen that she wasn't hot on his trail. The truth was that he knew what she could do and if she hadn't stopped him by now it could only mean that she was toying with him allowing him to run but only as far as she pleased. Knowing this to be true he stopped running. He didn't like being toyed with. He ducked into a back alley to transform but just as he reached inside his coat to grab his rose a hand reached out from behind him and snagged his wrist. He jerked his hand trying to pull it free but the grip was like pure steel.

"I don't think so," she whispered in his ear before crushing all the bones in his wrist. 

Darien cried out at the unexpected pain. It was all he could do to remain conscious as the mind-blowing pain swept over him. His hand was completely useless and unless he wanted the rest of him to end up like his wrist he had to do something and fast.

Sasha laughed at this sound of his pain. She had enjoyed the hunt immensely. Despite the fact that he had cut it short. Now it was time to strike the blow that would bring her enemy to her knees.

Darien bit back another moan and blocking out the pain as best he could he quickly used his other hand to grab his rose. He had transformed before she even knew what was happening. Once transformed he jerked his hand out of her grip. Catching her off guard he quickly leaned forward bringing he leg up he kicked her in the stomach. The force of the blow sent her flying through air. She struck the far side of building with a hard thud. Dazed and winded she then fell down to the ground crashing into the dumpster below her.

Tuxedo Mask flexed his wrist. Their was nothing he could do about it now the pain was less as Tuxedo Mask but it would take time to heal it time he didn't have. Quickly before she recovered from his attack he ripped a piece of his sleeve to secure his wrist. He was just finishing his makeshift bandage when he heard her scream. 

When Sasha realized where she had landed her rage knew no bounds. Surround and covered with things that gave off a bad odor had her blood boiling. Just thinking about her master or anyone else seeing her like this was enough to make her scream so she did. And with the reflexes of a cat she leaped out of the smelling contraption and landed on her feet in front of it. She looked at the man who called himself Tuxedo Mask who stood facing her arrogantly and without fear. And her anger reached new heights. He obviously had no idea who he was messing with.

After flicking an offending piece of trash off her shoulder she looked him square and the eye and declared. "I was planning on making your death a quick one. But because you dared to cast me into that smelling pit I've decided to prolong your death for as long as possible. Making it as painful as possible. If you think you've known pain before your wrong. I'll show you the meaning of pain."

Tuxedo Mask knew that because of his wrist his best plan was to go on the defense so he waited for her to make her move. For a second he allowed himself to think about Serena and hoped that she was all right. He didn't feel any immediate danger to her so that brought some relief. She must be on her way with the others he just had to hold her off until they got here. He prayed that he had the strength to do he had so much to live for.

Her attack was sudden and precise aiming for his injured wrist. She was just like an animal. Identifying and attacking her prey's weakest point. But he managed to avoid her well-aimed kick and the battle was on. 

……………

Mars made her first mistake when she allowed Sasha to draw her out in the open by using her friends. Her fear for them and what Sasha had done to them was all it took for her to confront her head on. She was just glad it hadn't been her last mistake. She reached up to touch her right shuddering from the pain. Yup it was definitely dislocated. Man did that Sasha have a mean left kick. Mars stilled for a moment listening to the birds. They would tell her when Sasha was getting close to where she was hiding. Thank the good lord for her birds she was going to need to heads up. A surprise attack now just might signal the end for her. She was in no condition right now to put up much of a fight. Something had to be done if she was to survive their next encounter she couldn't fight as she was now. 

Only when she knew that all was well for the moment did she begin searching for what she needed. Once she found a good size piece of bark she looked for a tree that would suit her needs. She found one pretty easily. Taking deep breaths she placed the piece of bark in her mouth. Squeezing her eyes shut she slammed her left shoulder into the base of the tree.

Her screams were muffled by the bark as she bit down hard on it. She waited for the first wave of pain to past before checking her shoulder knowing that she might have to do it again. She almost sobbed like a baby when she found out that she did but instead she gathered her strength and courage and approached the tree again. 

"Ok you have to do it again only this time a little harder and hit it in the right spot. I know it will work this time I know it." She murmured to herself. 

The force of the second impact had waves of dizziness washing over her. She sat down abruptly on the ground feeling nauseous and for a minute she feared she might pass out. Thankfully the feeling soon past. Praying as she never prayed before she checked her shoulder again. It had worked. She moved it around cautiously. It was still sore and the pain was a throbbing pestering one but it nothing compared to how it had felt before. She spit the bark out of her mouth and leaned back against the tree. Closing her eyes she just relaxed for a minute letting the tears flow.

……………….

Once Jupiter and Sailormoon separated Sailormoon took off in the direction of Darien's apartment building. In the vision she saw that he couldn't transform and she felt dread settle in the pit of her stomach. She had to save him. Suddenly a harsh wind blew by her nearly knocking her over. She stopped suddenly and looked around but there was nothing out of the ordinary so she started running again only to be pushed off to the left by another huge gust of wind.

"What's going on?" she cried 

"You can't save them all Serena?"

Sailormoon stood frozen in place. She knew that voice it was the same one she heard when she'd been captured the one that taunted her from the darkness he called home. 

She swung around frantically searching for the source of that voice. But their was nothing their.

"Am I hearing things again?" she wondered aloud than shook her head to clear it she didn't have time for this Darien and her friends needed her. With one last look around she took off running.

Damien watched her running away but didn't stop her just yet. "Run along my little pet I wont be far behind." 


	19. chapter 19

****

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Damien watched and followed her but kept his distance. He didn't want to show himself just yet. He was enjoying this game of cat and mouse immensely. And when the time came for him to make his move she'd never know what hit her.

………..

Mars wiped away the last of her tears and stood up. She was wasting time She didn't have the luxury of sitting back and crying over a little pain okay maybe not so little but still she wasn't out of danger yet. Sasha was still out there hunting her she could feel it. Her shoulder wasn't good as new but it was as good as it was going to get. The pain was a deep throbbing one but it was nothing like before this pain she could handle. 

Not wasting any more time she quickly tore a piece of her skirt off and made a sling for her arm wanting to rest it as much as possible. She had just finished when the cries of dozens of birds alerted her of Sasha's presence just before she attacked. 

………………….

When Sailormoon arrived at Darien's apartment police cars were everywhere and she knew she was too late. She swept the area with her eyes seeing no sign of Darien or Sasha. Thinking quickly she realized that Darien must have lured Sasha away from the crowd hoping to give himself a chance to transform. 

She refused to think it could be anything else. He wasn't dead she knew that with every fiber in her body. She would have felt his loss immediately so he was still alive. But his being alive didn't mean he still wasn't in tremendous danger. She looked around again wondering in which direction they had gone in. Their were so many possibilities. She thought with a trace of desperation. Desperation that she refused to give into. She couldn't fall apart now she had to find Darien.

She starred down at the Crystal. Would the crystal show her another image if she used it? She started to reach for it but then stopped. No she needed to conserve her energy for Sasha she could find him on her own. If he could find her when she needed him than she should be able to find him. Trusting her instincts she set off. She hadn't gone far when she was brought up short by a hard wind. It wasn't her imagination. She was being stalked by something or someone. And it had been following her for some time now. 

Even though she was expecting an attack when it struck it was so swift it still took her by surprise. And it was over before she knew it. 

………….

Venus could feel nothing beyond the pain. It was all consuming and she prayed like she never prayed before for it to stop. She could feel herself growing weaker as her energy was ripped from her body causing waves of excruciating pain. She couldn't believe that this was the end. 

………….

Darien ducked and her punch went wide throwing her off balance seeing an opening he swept her legs out from under her. He didn't wait for her to hit the ground but jumped back putting some space between them. He wiped away the blood dripping from his lip. The last punch that had connected had been a doozey. Something needed to change he couldn't keep going like this. He watched her get back on her feet and sighed. It seemed his break was over.

Sasha was furious this human should have been dead at her feet by now. She couldn't understand it. What was wrong with her? Could the split be affecting her more than she realized? She was divided into three people. That had to be it. How else could he have survived this long? She was stronger and faster than him. It didn't matter she assured herself he had only managed survived this long because she wasn't a hundred percent and he was very, very lucky she had nothing to worry about and this human was about to find out that play time was over. 

Darien starred at her with growing suspicion. She was just standing there. Why wasn't she attacking? He couldn't afford to wait and see what she had up her sleeve. All this time he had been on the offensive but now it seemed he would have to go on the defensive. 

He was about to attack when a feeling of overwhelming fear struck him hard and from out of know where almost bringing him to his knees with it's intensity. What's going on? Where was this fear coming from? Than he knew. Serena? he cried silently. The fear was hers. She was in trouble. He looked around quickly he had to get out of here. Serena needed him. 

……….

Mars managed to roll away just as Sasha's foot came crashing down right where her head had just been. And instead of her head it connected with the tree. The trunk cracked and splintered down the middle. Mars quickly got to her feet and faced her.

Sasha looked her over smugly "I see you've managed to bandaged yourself up pretty nicely it still wont matter you'd have no chance against me even with two good arms." 

……….

When Sailormoon woke up she found herself on an all to familiar black bed surrounded by the dreaded dark mist.

She shook her head frantically. No this wasn't real. She couldn't be here. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. 

"I've told you before that theirs no where you can go to escape me Serena." 

Serena gasped and swung her head. She looked all around her trying to find the location of that voice. But all their was, was darkness just like before.

"Did you really think that you could escape me that easily?"

"What do you want from me?" she cried

"Lets not go through that again. But I have brought you here for a specific reason. It seems your friends are in trouble."

"Why are you messing with them? I thought it was just me you wanted?"

"Oh it is. But you see Sasha needs something to do and well since she isn't allowed to hunt you she's chosen to hunt down your friends instead. And she's doing a good job of it. Two of your friends are already close to the threshold of death."

"No. Sailormoon cried out in anguish "let me go I have to get to them" she cried harshly already swinging her legs off the bed.

"Don't be stupid" he growled "Don't you remember the last time you stepped off that bed? Do you want the same thing to happen again?"

"I don't care" she sobbed as she moved to stand up. But just as she got to her feet a strong wind struck her knocking back onto the bed and laying her flat on her back. 

"I already have the taste of you inside me" he warned "And it's hard enough controlling my hunger for your life force as it is so don't push me to far." 

"I escaped you once. I can do it again" she shouted preparing to get off the bed. She couldn't allow herself to be afraid of him or the mist. She was determined to help her friends no matter what the cost to herself. She had one leg over the side when she saw something out the corner of her eye that had her bringing her leg back up on the bed. 

Darien dressed in a black tuxedo walked out of the darkness and into the light.

"Darien? No" she said a split second later shaking her head at him "your not Darien"

He smiled. "Your very perspective or is it just your connection with Darien that made you so certain I wasn't him." He shrugged his shoulders "It doesn't matter I can take any form that pleases me and right now his will do."

He was standing on the other side of the bed and then she blinked and he was propped up on the bed beside her. She rolled away from him. Moving to the far side of the bed. 

He chuckled "Am I making you uncomfortable" he teased "I thought you would find this form to your liking."

"It's whose on the inside that turns my stomach"

His smile faded as he sat up. "Don't push me to far Serena. I've been very patient with you and it's getting somewhat tiresome."

"I have to help my friends."

"But you can't help all of them can you? Sasha has split herself into three different parts and each part is attacking someone you cherish. You cant save them all even now their falling one by one. Mercury and Venus are almost gone from this world and the rest is soon to follow. What can you do?"

"I'll think of something" she cried desperately "I have to."

"Their might be away."

She looked at him suspiciously. What game was he playing at now?

He looked at her invitingly with Darien's eyes "Why don't you come closer and I'll tell you how you can save your friends."

She made her way over to him cautiously knowing that for the moment she had no other choice. 


	20. chapter 20

****

CHAPTER TWENTY

Darien looked around desperately. He had to get out of here Serena needed him. He could taste her fear and knew he had to get to her right away. He watched cautiously as Sasha turned to him. He had wondered while she had been standing their not doing anything what she was up to. And now it seemed he was about to find out. Hold on Serena I'm going he called out silently hoping on some level she would here him.

Sasha starred at him with unmistakable malice. "Play times over human and your luck has just run out." 

……….

Mars wondered briefly if it was all for nothing. She thought the others would have been here by now. Her chances of beating Sasha before had been slim at best and that was before she injured her arm. Maybe this time she was truly on her on and if that was the case this was one battle she might not walk away from. Trying to calm herself she took a long deep breath. She cleared her mind of all fears and doubts. If this was the end she wasn't about to make it easy on the enemy she planned to go down fighting "Lets get this over with" she hollered 

Sasha looked down at her disdainfully "Foolish human. Don't you know when to give up? It's pointless to fight me. Surrender and I promise your death will be less painful than that of your friends. " 

"What?" Mars gasped than looked on in dawning horror at what she saw in her eyes. The others? They were…? With a cry that was part rage and part anguish Mars attacked.

………. 

Sailormoon moved closer to the thing that looked like Darien but wasn't. 

"Closer" he said softy watching her under half closed lids 

Sailormoon blinked rapidly fighting back tears. He looked so much like her Darien enough to fool anyone. Anyone but her that is. Because she could see past the surface she could feel the difference. He looked and sounded exactly like him and although she knew it wasn't him her heart still twisted every time she looked into his eyes or heard his voice. It made her ache for the real one even more. 

"Please" she pleaded softly "chose another form"

"What?" he chuckled wickedly as he reached out to take her hair in his hand. "I thought this form would bring you a sense of comfort ease the ache a little bit" he stated while rubbing her silky blond strands between his fingers.

Sailormoon jerked her head back pulling her hair free from his grip. "Don't" she begged. "Just tell me how I can save my friends."

……….

Mars cried out as Sasha applied pressure with her foot to her injured shoulder. She had her pinned to the ground with no room to maneuver. She has trapped and powerless to do anything to help herself.

Sasha pressed down with her foot again smiling at Mars obvious pain. "I warned you that you didn't have a chance against me." Smirking she held her hand out and her nails extended. "It was fun playing with you but play times over."

Mars grimaced as she watched that hand arc back and then come flying towards.

Sasha laughed as she prepared to serve up the killing blow but just as she was about to strike her down she was hit from behind. The force of the energy swept her off her feet and sent her crashing head first into a tree.

Mars gasped and pushed up on her good arm. The first thing she saw was Jupiter running towards her than she turned her head to see Sasha face down on the ground.

"Mars are you alright?" Jupiter asked anxiously while gasping for breath she almost hadn't made it. One more second and Mars would have been done for.

Mars looked over at Sasha's still form again. "I'am now." She sighed and allowed Jupiter to help her to her feet. She swayed dangerously for a moment before regaining her balance. She looked around but didn't see what she was looking for. "Where are the others?"

"That's a long story" Jupiter explained "one that I gladly tell you as we get away from away from that" pointing at Sasha "as possible." 

"Sasha said that they were…"she shook her head unable to finish

"That they were what?" Jupiter asked uneasily. Had something gone wrong with the plan? 

"She insinuated that they were gone."

"Gone? Gone where?"

Mars looked at her mournfully "That they were dead." 

………..

"I will tell you how to save your friends." he promised "but your gonna have to come a little closer."

Sailormoon squeezed her eyes shut and did as he asked. She might have to go along with this now but she didn't have to look at him. So when she felt his fingers slide down her face it came as such a shock she flinched. She heard his answering chuckle and her eyes flew open angrily. She started to pull back and his hand grabbed her by the back of her neck.

"Let go" she hissed 

"I told you that I would help you didn't I?" he stated smugly and before she knew it she felt something dark and alien flowing into her. 

"What are you doing" she cried fearfully 

Still holding onto her he rose up on his knees and faced her. "Why I'm fulfilling my promise" he stated wickedly. He reached out and wrapped his other arm around her waist and brought her up against his chest. "Don't fight it" he whispered into her hair.

Sailormoon had no choice but to lean into him as she grew dizzy and weak. Before she slid into unconsciousness she realized that she had felt this way before.

…….

Darien bit back a curse. He didn't have time for this. He thought he had been stalling her until the scouts could bet here to help him out but they were no where in sight and Serena was in trouble. Although he no longer felt her fear he knew that she was still in danger.

"You've been lucky so far human but now it's time to turn things up a little."

Darien watched her warily

"Its time for you to see me in my true form"

………

"Dead?" Jupiter echoed disbelievingly "that cant be"

Than where are they Mars cried fighting back angry tears. If the others were gone than she and Jupiter were all that was left. And that meant that they failed. 

We had to separate Jupiter answered absentmindedly Sasha divided herself into three parts attacking you, Mina and Darien. Mercury went to help mina I came here and Sailormoon went to help Darien."

"Than it's possible that she's telling the truth." 

Jupiter shook her head in denial. "No it cant be we would have known we would have felt it."

Mars looked at her with a spark of hope. "Your right we should have felt something at their passing right especially Sailormoon's."

"Lets go" Jupiter announced "Sailormoon wants us to meet up so that we can fight Sasha together and use planet power." 

"That meatball head actually had an idea?"

Jupiter looked at her caught her grin and returned it. Yeah they were alive they would have known if it had been otherwise.

"We should get going before she wakes up?"

"Actually" Jupiter drawled "the plan was to get her to follow us."

Mars looked at Jupiter with a smirk "Oh I'm sure she'll follow us as soon as she wakes up. She'll want to thank you personally for that headache I'm sure she's going to have." 

They both laughed and took off.

……..

When Sailormoon woke up she was lying back against the bed.

"I see your awake."

She jerked up in the bed and turned her head to look at him. He was lying on his side with his head propped up on his hand watching her. 

Rubbing the back of her neck she asked anxiously "What did you do to me?" 

"You humans think your so evolved from that of your ancestors but the truth is your just as primitive giving the right circumstances. I just helped you get in touch with that part of you that's all."

"What are you talking about?"

"Can't you feel it?"

She started to shake her head than stopped she was feeling something. And the hairs on the back of her neck were standing straight up. She sensed danger it was coming from all around her. It must be the mist she was sensing. She could actually feel it. It was out their somewhere watching waiting hungry for her life force. 

"Did you heighten my senses again?"

He laughed "I've done much more than that. I've released the real you. The side you've kept hidden from the world. Hidden from yourself." he stoked her cheek with his finger "everyone has a dark side Serena even you."

"No I don't." she cried pulling away from his touch, she could actually feel the heat from his fingers tips.

He raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Oh you've never felt anger or jealousy or even envy?"

"Those aren't dark emotions it's perfectly normal to feel that way sometimes." she cried getting frustrated by all his nonsense. Why couldn't he just give her a straight answer for once she was so tired of his games.

"To a certain degree" he agreed "but once you take away reason and commonsense theirs nothing left to temper those emotions and they start to fester until finally you can't take it anymore and you strike out." 

Sailormoon gave a frustrated scream and leaped on him knocking him back against the bed. She held his arms back over his head and leaned down close. "I've had enough of this. Now tell me what you did to me" she growled

He raised his head off the bed. "I've already told you and you just proved my point." he broke her hold and quickly before she could respond grabbed her around the waist and flipped her onto her back and rolled on top of her. Trapping her with his body. 

She struggled furiously but it was no use he was too strong. He smiled down at her very pleased. "Don't let anyone tell you differently Serena anger is a weapon. It gives you incredible strength if you know how to control it. Right now your friends Sailor mercury and Sailor Venus are near the point of death." his smile widened at her murderous glare as her protective instincts flared to life. "It wont be long before the rest follow. Even now Sasha is tracking Jupiter and Mars and feeling quite murderous" he trailed a finger down her check. "now the question is what are you going to do about it?"

Sailormoon felt something give inside her and for the first time in her life she felt the urge to kill another being.


	21. chapter 21

****

CHAPTER TWENTYONE

Tuxedo Mask tensed at those words. He didn't know what she meant by her true from but he had a really bad feeling about it. 

Sasha smiled at him coldly her grey eyes alive with malice. "Your about to see what few have witnessed. And all those who have seen me in my true form aren't alive to tell what they've seen." 

Great he grumbled to himself. He was barely keeping up with her as it was and now she was going to upgrade. He didn't have a choice. If he was going to stand a chance of beating her and helping Serena he had to attack her now before she changed. Moving quickly so as to catch her off guard he jumped straight in the air. While she was left wondering at his sudden movement he took out a dozen or so roses and threw them at the ground around her feet. Completely surrounding her. The roses then exploded all at once expensing waves of energy that hit her from all sides.

He was about to follow up that attack by another one while she was still off balanced and dazed but a feeling of dread swept over him breaking his concentration. He dropped down onto a nearby fire escape and clutched his head. Serena? Something was terribly wrong with Serena. He could still feel her fear and it left a bitter taste in his mouth. But their was something else wrong. Something that he didn't' understand. But he felt that something might actually be wrong with her. He could feel it through their connection. It was an unfamiliar feeling and he didn't understand what it meant. The only thing that he could come up with was that something was seriously wrong with Serena. That in fact she wasn't Serena. Or at least not the Serena he knew. Which didn't make sense. What was going on with her? He had to get out of here and find out. 

The sound of Sasha's warlike scream had him looking down. While he had been preoccupied with trying to figure out what the sensations he was receiving from Serena meant Sasha had recovered from his attack and now looked like she was out for blood.

He grasp and hung onto the fire escape for dear life as the ground beneath them started to shake. But she stood their seemingly unaffected by the shaking of the ground. That's when he realized that she was causing it. But his greatest surprise came when he noticed her eyes. Instead of the cold grey he was use to they were now a fiery red.

……..

"That's it Serena" Damien stated with satisfaction "just give into your primal instincts. Than with your reflexes and enhanced senses you'll be the perfect warrior." 

"Why are you doing this to me?" She cried as she fought to drown the dark urges swelling up inside her "I thought you wanted me because of my pure life force?" 

"I admit by polluting your body with my essence you wont taste as sweet as you did before. But I'm willing to settle for a slightly less than perfect meal if the appetizer is satisfying enough." he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand almost lovingly. "And our battle will be all that I've longed for. But first you need my help in bringing you to your full potential. As it is now your not much of a challenge. And I wouldn't want you to meet your end too quickly. After all I've waited centuries for one like your self. A warrior whose pure life force is as bright as mine is dark. And once you achieve everything that I've set out for you to do than that's when things will start to get interesting."

"I wont allow you to do this to me" she cried just as the Crystal flared to life engulfing them both with it's light and power.

He grimaced. The light was a nuisance but not a real threat. He smiled down at her "that crystal of yours cant destroy me my lovely. I'm beyond it's power" his smile turned to a frown when she failed to respond and the Crystal continued to glow. His hold on her became brutal and his expression fierce when he realized what she was doing. 

"No" he shouted angrily. She was using the power of the Crystal to fight off the effects of his power. He reached out to grab the locket thinking to tear it off her chest and it burned him. Cursing he rolled off her clutching his injured hand. The Crystal couldn't destroy him but he couldn't destroy it either it seemed. He got up off the bed and started pacing like a caged animal while she continued to lay their in a self induced trance. Than inspiration struck. He knew what could bring her out of that trance. But he had to move quickly before the Crystal removed all traces of his essence from inside her. 

Sailormoon just laid back and allowed the crystal to do it's work. She could feel it's healing power filling her erasing all traces of negativity. The dark urges were fading but were not completely gone when something started to penetrate through her daze. It was the sound of screaming. Somebody was in terrible pain. She tried to ignore it but the anguished cries pulled at her. Plus something about the sounds were familiar. 

Mercury. Venus. her heart cried as she recognized the tortured cries of her friends. She came out of her trance all her senses on high alert. Nothing on her mind but finding them and finding them quickly.

Damien still disguised as Darien watched as the cries of her friends reach her and felt the presence of his energy in her body growing strong again. He smiled as the crystal went silent and the light faded. He crept up behind her on the bed he placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Listen to them Serena. Listen to their cries. While you stay here and fight me their out there somewhere in the mist dying. Their life forces are being ripped from their bodies. You remember how it felt to have the mist feed on you don't you? The pain you felt is nothing compared to what your friends are now going through. So are you going to continue you to fight me? Or will you except my help and save your friends before it's too late?"

Serena let the tears fall as she gave herself over to him and lost herself.

……….

"I can feel her closing in on us" Mars said breathlessly She could feel the negative vibrations in the air. Before she couldn't sense Sasha but her rage was so fierce and she was emitting so much negative energy that she could sense her easily now. She and Jupiter had been running for miles and they were getting close to where Mercury and Venus were battling but Sasha was gaining up on them fast.

"Keep going." Jupiter gasped fighting the urge to look back. She knew that she wouldn't see anything she trusted Mars instincts and Mars would know if Sasha was that close. "Don't worry about the one following us right now. Just remember we have another one to face once we reach the others.

Mars nodded and kept running. She couldn't believe their were three Sasha's. She had no idea how they were going to defeat three of them but then again I guess they have a choice it was their them or us. She just hoped that Mercury and Venus were alright. She did like what the Sasha she had been fighting had implied. 

Jupiter looked over at Mars and noticed she was still favoring her left arm. "Are you sure your ok to fight."

"Yes" Mars replied "theirs no way I'm leaving all of you to fight that witch by yourselves. Besides if were going to follow Sailormoon's plan your going to need me to do it."

"I just hope Sailormoon's already there otherwise me might be in serious trouble" Jupiter shouted over her shoulder as she sped past Mars.

Mars grinned and sped up as well until they were once again neck and neck. "Well we better start thinking of something in case she's not."

Jupiter frowned. She hadn't felt right about her and Sailormoon splitting up from the get go. But if Darien is in much trouble as Mars was she knew that Sailormoon had made the right decision. None of us should face Sasha alone. She was too strong. She just hoped that they were both alright. And if they weren't already with Venus and Mercury she hoped they were on their way. Because they sure couldn't do this without them "They should be right around this corner" Jupiter cried 

Once the turned the corner they both stopped dead in their tracks. At first they both thought it was a dark storm cloud but they dismissed that idea immediately giving the fact that it wasn't in the sky. 

"What is it?" Jupiter cried

"I don't know" Mars replied "It appears to be a dark thick mist."

Jupiter sucked in a sharp breath and started for the mist.

"No wait" Mars cried grabbing Jupiter by the arm "I'm sensing a great evil coming from over there. I don't know why but something inside of me is screaming at me not to get to close. It's a very strong warning and I think we should listen to it." Mars looked at the dark mist with stern concentration. "That mist isn't all that it appears to be." 

Jupiter stopped to look at the dark mist with dawning horror. She turned to Mars and said desperately. "But what if Sailor Venus and Mercury are in their?"

Mars shook her head and said sadly tears swelling "Than I don't know if their still alive." 


	22. chapter 22

****

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

Darien cried out as he was flung over the banister of the fire escape. He reached out madly for something to grab hold of. His fingers slapped down hard on the edge of the base and he bit back a groan as he jarred his injured wrist. He swung dangerously in the air as the fire escape continued to shake. He looked down. It wasn't the fall that had him worried it was the fact that he had no where to safely land as the ground beneath him was cracking and splitting open. Than the fire escape let out a mighty groan and he could only watch as it starting breaking away from the stone wall 

…….

"They can't be." Jupiter cried looking at the dark mist with desperation. Mercury and Venus couldn't be gone they just couldn't be.

"They might not be. We don't even know if their in there." Mars replied trying to hold on to the slimmest of hope. But with everything that Sasha had said and in the presence of such evil she was fast losing it. 

"Than we have to find out" Jupiter cried wildly. If only Sailormoon were here. Sailormoon where are you? she cried silently than another horrible thought occurred to her. What if Sailormoon had beat them here and she was also trapped in that mist. She reached for her communicator. "Sailormoon come in. Sailormoon can you hear me?" there was no answer. Jupiter lowered her arm and hung her head.

Mars blinked back her own tears and had to clear her throat a few times before she could speak. "The meatball head probably forgot hers. She's always doing that."

Jupiter shook her head. No Sailormoon had her communicator she just wasn't responding and that could mean any number of things.

"Well, well what do you we have here more sailor brats to feed to the mist?"

Jupiter and Mars both looked up and floating above them was none other than Sasha.

"So nice of you to join the party. You must be eager to join your friends."

"What have you done with them?" Jupiter demanded her fists clenched 

"The same thing I'm about to do to you" she stated smugly 

"The mist. " Mars cried out in sudden alarm "It's moving"

Jupiter looked over towards the mist and it was indeed moving. Straight for them. 

………

Tuxedo mask jumped down just as the fire escape came free of the wall. He landed on his feet and jumped out of the way just as it came crashing down to the ground. He picked himself off the ground with minor cuts and bruises fighting desperately to keep his balance as the earth rumbled beneath his feet. Then he heard an awful scream and looked over his shoulder. Sasha was stretched out face up on the ground. It was when she screamed again that he noticed that body was rippling like waves in the ocean. He watched in horrified fascination as her clothes began to rip as her muscles bulged and expanded. He watched as hair started appearing all over her and her hands grew into talon like claws which grew in great length. 

"My god" he gasped "what is she?" He heard the sound of bones cracking before she let out another cry. He must have made a sound because she turned those now red eyes on him. He watched as a smile came to a face that was rapidly changing along with the rest of her. 

"The process is very painful human but well worth it. As you will soon find out" and with that said she turned her head away from him apparently unconcerned with him at the moment.

Tuxedo Mask striving to keep his balance started to make his way out of the alley. Serena needed him and now it seemed was his chance to escape and go to her. But to get out he had to go past Sasha since it was to dangerous to take the roof. He couldn't risk the chance of it crumbling beneath his feet. After all this rumbling the whole building might be unstable by now. He shot past her and took one last look over his shoulder to see her smirking at him apparently unconcerned that he was getting away.

"I have your scent human" called after him "theirs no escaping me."

My scent he questioned but didn't have time to worry about it he had to get to Serena and fast. The vibes he was getting from her were starting to scare him. Hold on my love I'm coming.

……………..

"What do we do?" Jupiter cried as the mist started closing in on their position.

"Theirs nothing you can do once the mist gets a hold of you your finished. It will suck you dry until their not a trace of life left in you. And believe me it's going to hurt."

"Wait." another voice cried and Jupiter and Mars could do nothing but stare in horror as the other Sasha arrived

"Great" Jupiter grumbled "Just great"

The one to arrive stared down at them with malice. "These two are mine." 

"I don't think so the other" the other Sasha replied back "you allowed them to evade you and now their mine do with as I please.

"Can you believe this?" Jupiter whispered as they watch the two Sasha's fight over how they were going to finish them off. 

Before mars could respond their was a flash of light and then Sailormoon was suddenly in front of them

"Sailormoon" they both cried relieved to see her now maybe they had a chance of defeating them and rescuing their friends.

The two Sasha's stopped arguing and frowned down at Sailormoon 

"Our master said we were not to harm you" the first Sasha said

"Yeah" the other one smirked "he reserves that privilege for himself" 

Sailormoon didn't respond in fact she completely ignored them she had more important things to take care of first. Turning sharply on her heel she headed directly for the mist.

"Sailormoon no don't" Mars shouted and leaped forward to grab her by the arm 

Sailormoon looked down at the hand and then looked into Mars frantic eyes.

"Sailormoon you don't know what that thing is. It's very dangerous we already believe that Mercury and Venus are trapped inside. But until we know more about what that thing is we can't go near it."

"I know what it is. And I know how it feels like when it grabs a hold of you. Sailormoon said quietly "the pain alone is so bad that you give about anything for it to stop." She reached up and grabbed hold of the hand Mars had on her arm. "But it wont stop. It wont stop until it's had it's fill and it's hunger is insatiable." her eyes drifted closed with distress "Mercury and Venus are almost gone I can barely sense their life force." Her eyes flew open and her grip on Mars hand became painful "I wont let them die". She stressed "so…stay…out…of …my…way" than let go of Mars hand.

Mars let her own hand fall back to her side. She didn't understand what was going on. Sailormoon was different somehow. She seemed so distant. It was as if she wasn't truly here.

Sailormoon held her gaze for a few seconds more before she dismissed mars from her mind. She couldn't be bothered with them right now they weren't in any immediate danger but Venus and Mercury were. And right now they were all that mattered. Turning away from them she continued to head for the mist

"Hey what are you doing" one of the Sasha's cried "you cant go in there." Sailormoon ignored them and continued on until she was inside the mist.

"Now see what you've done" the other one screamed "he's going to blame us if she comes to any harm. He's going to blame us and then he's going to punish us." 

"This is not my fault" Sasha screamed back 

……….

Damien stood back at a distance frowning. What was Sailormoon thinking going into the mist. She was only suppose to confront Sasha. How dare she enter the mist. As he and the mist were one he could feel it's need for her its hunger. A hunger that sparked and feed his own. Her life force was so pure and so rare to find that they hadn't feed on one such as she in a very long time. Their first taste hadn't been enough to satisfy their hunger in fact it only made them yearn for her more. 

She had managed before to stop their feeding before an act which saved her life but now that they have tasted her life force their hunger had reached new levels. It was harder to suppress and by walking into the mist it was just like ringing the dinner bell. And this time nothing would stop them from feeding off her until their was nothing left but an empty shell. 

Because he wanted more from her he strived to control the beast that demanded he take her life force and be done with it. But the beast couldn't be contained for long and soon the hunger would override everything else 

………..

Jupiter starred at the spot where Sailormoon had entered the mist. She couldn't believe she had just stood their and allowed Sailormoon to do such a thing. If Mars was right about it then that would mean that she just allowed Sailormoon, her beloved princess and friend to walk to her own death.

……….

Tuxedo mask didn't waste time once he had gotten away from Sasha he quickly got on his way although he had no idea where he was going. But he trusted his instincts and his bond with Serena knowing that they would lead him to her. He just wished he knew what was wrong with her. He could sense that something was but he had no idea what it could be. But he knew that he had to hurry.

………..

"Your going have to tell him what happened" Sasha snapped "because I sure wont be the one to do it."

"You must be the dumber of the three" the other Sasha spat back angrily "do you really think it matters who tells him? Where one in the same. Where both apart of the same whole." 

"But you're the one that called up the mist why should we be destroyed because of your stupidity."

"Take that back you worthless replica." 

"No. Who ever said the more the merrier couldn't have meant you. She should have stuck with one replica oh herself" she stabbed a finger at her own chest. "Me. Than I wouldn't have to be here cleaning up your mess."

"My mess. You couldn't even handle your prey. Two pathetic little humans and you couldn't even manage to destroy them."

"Hey" Mars cried tired of their bickering "why don't you just call off your mist and get our friends out of their."

The two Sasha's looked down at them with identical expressions on their identical faces. Than the Sasha that Jupiter and Mars had fought which they could tell by her singed clothes floated down to the ground. Her grey eyes looked them over and they were just as cold and empty as ever. "You don't get it human it's too late even if we wanted to we couldn't call the mist off or help your friends. Once the mist begins to feed nothing can stop it and any who try will just be another victim."

The other Sasha chose at that moment to join her counterpart on the ground. "She's right. there is no hope for your friends. You cant save them" than she smiled and that smile sent a shiver of dread down the scouts back "All you can do is join them." 


	23. chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE  
  
Tuxedo mask was feeling very desperate at the moment. He flew from roof to roof as if he'd grown wings. His feeling that something was wrong with Sailormoon had been growing steadily the closer he became. He gave a brief thought to Sasha and that weird transformation she was going through. He had a bad feeling about that but he pushed it to the back of his mind. He'd deal with that when the time came. But for now Serena needed him. Because now did he not only sense something different about her but he also sensed that she was in terrible danger.  
  
He should have never left her side. He knew she was vulnerable more vulnerable than ever before but he allowed her to convince him. And now because of that he might lose her forever. ...............  
  
Damien paced back and forth like a caged animal. His control was slipping little by little. His hunger was growing stronger with each passing second that she was in there. For once she had stepped into the dwelling of the mist it's hunger for her only added too his own.  
  
Her only hope was to escape before the mist managed to feed off her. And if she didn't if the mist happened to taste her energy than his control would surely vanish leaving only the hunger. Then they would both feed off her until there was nothing left.  
  
She didn't have much time even now the mist had abandoned his meal at the promise of a sweeter one and was even now at this moment stalking her. And despite her enhanced eyesight she won't see it. It was like a shadow in the shade it blends into the darkness becoming undetectable. She wont be able to escape. Not this time  
  
He turned his attention back to the two Sasha's and the other two sailor scouts that were left and then immediately dismissed them from his mind. He'd deal with them later right now they were trivial and unimportant. "You shouldn't have gone into the mist Serena. By doing so you may have very well sealed your own fate and cheated me out of a much needed battle." (((( Mars glared at the two Sasha's. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "We don't have time to waste on the two of you. You might have given up but we haven't. Where going to find away to save our friends."  
  
Well isn't that sweet Sasha taunted they still believe their friends can be saved.  
  
The other Sasha laughed. "They have no idea what their friends are up against."  
  
Sasha looked at them with cold satisfaction. "We've already told you that your friends can't be saved. So don't bother trying. Right now the mist is draining the last of their precious life energy and before long their wont be nothing left of them but an empty shell."  
  
"And soon" the other Sasha cried although with less enthusiasm and with a remarkable lack of satisfaction "it will have Sailormoon and her energy as well." Then she'd have to face her master and his wraith. The two Sasha's looked at each other sharing the same thought and the same fear. What will their master do to them?  
  
"Why don't you just tell your master that she's in there? Surely he could get them out?" Jupiter cried  
  
Sasha shook her head. If only it were that simple. "She tempts even our master. He and the mist share the same hunger. And their hunger for her is quite fierce and unusual because she is unusual. Her life force gives off a powerful aura that is rare not only because of the pureness of it but also because of the power and the intensity. There is not another like it on earth In fact the only one that my master found that was even close was well over a millennium ago. She's the reason we've come to this small planet."  
  
"Besides" the other Sasha cut in. "Our master has already had a taste of her energy and it only increased his desire to have the rest of it. This time when he feeds off her he wont stop until the last drop has been drained out of her.  
  
"No" Jupiter cried before lunging past two very stunned Sasha's. She couldn't let her friends die their had to be someway to save them she thought frantically as she headed straight for the mist. (((.  
  
One minute all she could feel was bone wrenching pain and then in the next sweet relief. For the pain had miraculously stopped. But when she tried to get up she found that she was unable to. She could barely even lift her head. Although whatever had been draining her energy had stopped she was still incredibly weak. She was also finding it hard to breath and it was an effort just to remain conscious.  
  
She wondered about Venus. Was she all right? She opened her mouth to call out to her and although her mouth moved all that she could manage was a slight moan. Her condition was apparently more serious than she originally thought. And it was in that moment when it hit her. She was dying. ((((  
  
Sailor Moon moved through the darkness swiftly but with caution. Even with her enhanced eyesight she could barely see. She had always envied Luna's ability to see in the dark and now she had that ability. An ability that although would help her find her friends had come at a hefty price. She had allowed the creature that lives in the mist that is in fact apart of it to supply her with his energy. She could have fought him and resisted his energy but her friends needed her and while she was busy fighting off his energy they were being drained of theirs. So knowing that she didn't have a choice she accepted his energy. She didn't know what the consequences would come of such an action but she'd do it again if she had to. Her friends needed her and she would give her very life to save them. Which she just might she thought grimly. Not blind to the danger.  
  
She knew the risks involved in entering the dark realm where the mist dwelled but she had felt the lives of her friends fading away and knew that their time was running out. Her battle with Sasha would just have to wait. She knew that the mist was aware of her entry. And she had no doubt that it would come for her. She had to find her friends and quickly. ((...  
  
After Sasha got over her initial surprise at Jupiter's bold move she was after her like a shot.  
  
"Jupiter. Look out." Mars cried  
  
Jupiter swung her head around to see what was the matter and saw the blowing coming but it was to late to move out of the way. She could only brace herself for the impact.  
  
Sasha's left foot caught her between her shoulder blades sending Jupiter flying forward and into the ground. Jupiter cried out when her body came in contact with the hard ground. But she didn't stay their long. Almost immediately she was back on her feet again. And then she proceeded to charge the enemy her fist raised.  
  
Sasha just smiled and waited. Finally pay back time. These two had humiliated her and once she was done with this one she'd handle that other one.  
  
She easily avoided Jupiter's punch and countered with one of her own. That's how it was for the next few moments back in forth with both avoiding the others attack. Than Sasha's fist connected with Jupiter's chin snapping her head back. But Jupiter just shrugged it off and kept up the attack.  
  
It wasn't long before Jupiter realized that she wasn't getting anywhere. Sasha was just too fast. She was dodging all her attacks and with what seemed like to her incredible ease. Their was only way to deal with a situation like this. It was time to rumble. Hometown style.  
  
Sasha's only warning was a very eager smile that Jupiter tossed her way before she was tackled to the ground. Rolling around on the ground she couldn't maneuver or dodge as well as before and she started to feel the sting of Jupiter's fists.  
  
The sounds of bone connecting with bone accompanied by a few grunts of pain was all that was heard from the two as the continued to plow into each other. Mars couldn't tell much more since they were rolling around on the ground like thunder. She lost count of the number of punches that were exchanged. This was the first time she had every witnessed a street fight. No weapons no special attacks just your fists. And knees? Ouch. She cried silently when Jupiter got one in the stomach. Only then to see her respond with an elbow to the face. Well Mars stated silently as she watched in awe "I guess you learn something new everyday."  
  
The other Sasha looked on in grim satisfaction. Her counterpart needed a good hit upside the head. She never should have let these two get away from her in the first place. Maybe she had been a little drastic herself by calling up the mist but it had seemed such a fitting way to end their existence.  
  
"Hey" she called out to the other Sasha amusement clear in her tone "do you need help beating that human?  
  
Mars looked up at her in surprise almost forgetting that she was there. She looked back to the fight. Jupiter was holding her own now but if the other one joined in she wouldn't have a chance. The only thing to do was to focus her attention on her. She rotated her left shoulder cautiously it was still painful and wasn't a hundred percent but she had to try. Taking a deep breath she blurted out. "Hey if she's the same as you no more no less than isn't it save to assume that you're getting your butt kicked as well." (((((  
  
Sailormoon didn't know what to do she was getting nowhere fast. And the danger was increasing everything inside her was flashing danger signs and she learned to trust those instincts. Time was definitely running out for all of them. Knowing the risk involved but knowing she had little choice in the matter she stopped walking and stood completely still. She hoped for a miracle and found one as she caught the faint sounds of a heartbeat. It was weak but it was still a heartbeat. Relief almost floored her. She found them.  
  
Hold on you guys I'm coming. She headed off to her right only to be stopped short by a sudden pain in her leg. "No" she cried as she felt the familiar presence of the mist. She managed to pull her leg out of its grasp but she knew that things had just gone from bad to worse. (((((  
  
At the first touch of the mist Damien's control snapped. His hunger broke free. There was no turning back now. She belonged to him and the mist now. There was no escape. He stalked off in search of his prey. She couldn't hide from him. It wouldn't be long now before he had her. There's no place on Earth where she could go that he wouldn't be able to find her. This was the end. There would be no stopping him this time. 


	24. chapter 24

Listen there are two phantom files that means that the sights says there are two more chapters than their actually are. And sorry for the long wait. Computer problems you know how it is. And for those of you who read The Heart Remembers don't worry a new chapter will be out in a few days. Enjoy

………………………..

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR 

Sailormoon knew the minute everything changed. Once the mist had touched her she knew it was like ringing the dinner bell for the beast who lived in the mist. She was quickly running out of time and she still had to locate Mercury and Venus and get them out of here. 

Every survival instinct in her body screamed at her to flee. He was close. The thing that inhabited the mist. She had felt the change in the air the minute he had entered the mist. She knew that he was coming for her. To finish what the mist had begun. And it was only a matter of time before he found her. This was his domain and she couldn't elude him forever. The longer she remained the more likely he or the mist would catch her. But she couldn't abandon her friends. The heartbeats she had detected were growing weaker. She didn't have anymore time to waste. She'd save her friends and then she'd worry about the rest later.

…………….

She knew she was awake because of the pain. And she knew she lay on her back because she felt the ground beneath her. She might as well have had her eyes closed. The view was the same either way. She couldn't see a thing.

And she couldn't move at all. This was just great. What ever had been attacking her had obviously stopped because the pain was more bearable and not so mind blowing. But if she couldn't move than she couldn't escape. So basically she was just a sitting duck until that thing came back. 

She couldn't give up. She wasn't about to die in this place. Although the thought had occurred to her that she was dying. And although the thought should have horrified her, the truth was she was too tired to really care. It was becoming harder and harder to stay awake. But what about Mercury? she thought suddenly snapping out of her stupor. Had she escaped? Or was she trapped in here as well? Perhaps dying as well? Mercury her heart cried even as she felt herself drifting off.

……………. 

Mars didn't have to wait long for a response. She watched Sasha's eyes narrow. It didn't seem to have occurred to her that since she and the other Sasha were basically the same than it could be said that Jupiter was kicking her butt as well. And Mars wouldn't have thrown it in her face if she hadn't feared that this Sasha would interfere with the fight. And this seemed the only way to make sure that that didn't happen. 

"If we were one you and your friend wouldn't be standing here now" she hissed through clenched teeth 

Mars shrugged her shoulders and fixed a bored expression on her face. "Sounds like an excuse to me." Mars knew she was baiting her and she waited to see if was going to work.

Sasha's eyes flashed angrily. Who did this human think she is? She was nothing. Less than nothing. She needed to learn as lesson and she was just the one to teach it too her. She thought with a chilling smile.

Mars felt herself stiffen at that smile. It didn't bode well. But at least her plan seemed to be working. And it appeared as if she were no longer thinking about Jupiter and the other Sasha. Now if only she didn't have this handicap she'd feel much better about her chances. The fact was her arm was a mess. She just hoped that this Sasha had no knowledge of her condition. And unless the two Sasha's had away of communicating with each other telepathically than she doubted that this one knew of the damage her counter part had done to her arm. And if that was the case she couldn't afford to let her find out. Something told her that she wouldn't hesitate to use her weakness against her. 

"Perhaps" Sasha smirked "we should have a battle of are own?"

Mars glanced quickly over at Jupiter and the other Sasha who were still rolling around on the ground exchanging blows and winced. Their was no way she could take Sasha on with this bad arm in that kind of hand to hand combat.

"Well" Sasha drawled "will you fight me or should I just end your pathetic existence now?" 

Mars flushed angrily her own temper rising. "I accept" she bit out. She couldn't handle a brawl but that didn't mean she was finished yet. 

"Good" Sasha smiled cracking her knuckles. This was just what she needed to get her mind off her master and how he was going to react when he learned that we allowed Sailormoon to enter the mist. "Shall we?" she enquired getting into a fighting position. 

Mars answer was a surprising one. Instead of fists Sasha found herself dodging rings of fire. But the shock quickly wore off and she responded with an attack of her own. And the battle was on.

………………

Mercury knew she was losing the fight to stay alive. She was so tired all she wanted to do was to close her eyes and sleep. Yet it was the thought of her friends that made her renew the struggle. She didn't know why she was fighting so hard or what she expected. Maybe that they would come for her. It was a slim hope but for the moment it was all that kept her going. 

They had always come through for her. She wasn't about to give up so easily. They'll come for me. They'll…come…for me.

……………..

Sailormoon doubled over at the pain that struck her heart. "Mercury" she gasped "Mercury No" she cried with the realization that her friend was leaving her. 

……………..

Mercury felt herself floating. Of course her logical mind denied the fact even as she experienced it. She was hardly aware of her surroundings but she was aware that the pain had faded. It wasn't until she felt herself jerk to an abrupt stop that she felt anything but peace and serenity. And for a split second it felt as if she were being pulled in two directions. She became afraid unsure of what was happening

Then she felt her body once more becoming heavy and the pain that had for awhile been absent returned in full measure. Where as before she had been to drained to even cry now it appeared that, that was no longer a problem as she felt the proof of her tears slide down her cheek. But she was soon distracted from the pain when she felt the slight touch of something on her forehead. She didn't know what it was but it filled her with warmth and a feeling of security. She opened her eyes expecting to see nothing but the same black void and was shocked when she saw what looked to be a glowing Sailormoon leaning over her. Mercury let out a soft cry at the sight of her.

"Shh" Sailormoon whispered pressing another soothing kiss to her forehead "It's going to be alright. I'm transferring some of my energy to you. You'll be able to move soon and then we'll leave this awful place."

Mercury felt a fresh onslaught of tears coming on. Now she knew why the pain had returned. She hadn't felt it before because she had been so close to death. Closer than she had realized. But Sailormoon had brought her back by supplying her body with much needed energy. When she felt the life coming back in the hand Sailormoon was holding she found herself squeezing hers in relief and gratitude. She felt Sailormoon's answer when she returned the pressure and when her tears mixed with her own. 

…………….

Damien roared his rage when he felt Sailormoon's energy leaving her body. How dare she. She had no right. It belonged to him. He had denied himself for far too long. He would have her energy. All of her energy and nothing will stand in his way of getting it. 

……………

Once Sailormoon discontinued the energy transfer their world was once again plunged into darkness. But because of the dark energy inside her Sailormoon was able to see fairly well in the dark. No it wasn't the dark that had her anxious. It was what lived in it. He was close she had heard his angry yell and was just thankful that Mercury had still been a little out of it and hadn't heard. They had to move quickly their time and their luck was running out.

"Venus?" Mercury croaked still not a hundred percent. But was extremely thankful that she could stand on her own two feet. 

"She's close." Sailormoon assured her but didn't share the news that her heartbeat was slowing down drastically.

"How can you tell?" Mercury enquired she couldn't see a thing. How had Sailormoon found her and how did she hope to find Venus.

Sailormoon shrugged her shoulders not yet prepared to share what had happened. How in order to save them she had made a choice. That she allowed dark energy to enter her body how the result ended in her being able to see in the dark. Than she remembered that Mercury couldn't see in the dark and responded "I just do. Now we have to hurry. Were no alone"

Mercury found herself stiffing. She didn't want to go through that again. She couldn't go through that again. She actually jumped when she felt Sailormoon's hand slide into hers. 

"Hold on to me and don't let go. Ok" she whispered. 

Mercury found herself nodding then immediately chided herself. Sailormoon couldn't see in this blackness either.

"Good" Sailormoon whispered shocking Mercury. Had Sailormoon actually seen her. If that was so than their was only one reasonable explanation. And remembering the last time Sailormoon's senses had been heightened she tightened her grip on her hand.

They had to find Venus. And when they did and they were out of this awful place then she'd see if her suspicions were correct and if they were find away to reverse it. 

………………..

Jupiter let out a curse as another fist connected with the side of her face. She quickly retaliated with one to her jaw and let out a grunt of satisfaction as she watched her eyes roll in the back of her head. Oh yeah that was a good one. She had to smile at that despite the pain it caused to her split lip.

She hadn't been so tough to beat. She thought with no small amount of smugness as she rose to her feet. But her smile soon turned into a grimace as her body protest the movement. Ok maybe she hadn't been that easy to beat after all. She thought as the world around her started swaying. And for one horrifying moment she thought that she might actually pass out. But thankfully that feeling soon past. 

She was getting soft. She surmised while absentmindedly wiping away the blood that had trickled down her chin from one cut or the other. She was gonna have to get in shape. And that meant training. Something she was sure Luna would be glad to hear. While thinking about ways to improve her fighting skills she wasn't aware of what was going on around her until a blast of energy lifter her off her feet and sent her flying. She landed hard and her bruised body immediately protested to such a harsh treatment. She cried out in pain and a second later let out a hiss of anger as she raised her head to see what hit her. 

That was when she saw Mars and the other Sasha trading attacks. What was Mars thinking she wasn't going to last long fighting Sasha like that. Then she remembered Mars arm. 

"Mars" she gasped and stood up although not quite as steadily as she would have liked. She started toward them only to stop when she caught sight of the mist out of the corner of her eye. Sailormoon? Oh no what was she to do? She thought frantically Mars was wounded and needed her help and the others who were trapped in the mist needed her help as well. She had to make a choice. And quickly. She just prayed that she made the right one. 


	25. chapter 25

Hey guys I bet you thought I'd never update. Well I did and I'm already working on the next chapter so you wont have a long wait for the next chapter. And for those of you waiting for the next chapter for The Heart Remembers don't worry you wont have to wait long I just have to rewrite some parts. It should be ready in a couple of days. Well enjoy.  
  
Chapter twenty-five  
  
Mars could taste blood as she bit down hard on her lip to keep from crying out as she landed hard on her injured shoulder. She couldn't afford to cry out. She knew that if Sasha discovered her injury it would only serve to lesson her chance of survival.  
  
She was incredibly fast. Before she knew what was happening she had gotten behind her and fired off a blast of energy that had sent her soaring through the air and crashing to the ground She didn't know how much longer she could go head to head with her. And it didn't help that she could fly. But now wasn't the time to whine she had to move. Staying still was the worse thing she could do right now. It made her an easy target. Bracing herself for the pain she quickly rolled off to her right. And cursed as another energy blast slammed into the ground right where her head had just been. That was way to close. She groaned and continued to roll. And each time she rolled onto her injured shoulder she swore that she was going to knock that floating witch out of the sky. . Sasha looked down in ire as he attack missed its target. She was getting awfully tired of these pesky humans. They were weak. And yet they refused to die. It was her own fault. She had been too eager to finish them off. So eager in fact that she had split herself into three parts something she was beginning to regret. If she hadn't they would of all be dead by now.  
  
She looked down at her hands in disgust. She no longer possessed the ability to freeze people in place. It would have made things easier. But she didn't have that ability in this form. But it hardly mattered although it would have made things easier they were still no match for her superior strength and speed.  
  
She took a second to glance over at her counterpart and her disgust grew. How could she have allowed one so weak to defeat her? She was a disgrace. And as soon as she got rid of that fire wielding brat she'd focus all her attention on hunting down the one who had defeated her counterpart. But first....she turned her attention back to her foe and to her annoyance saw that she was back on her feet. "Well" she sneered, "If you're through rolling around on the ground perhaps we can finish this"  
  
Mars fought back the pain and gave her a tight smile "Let's get too it then."  
  
Tuxedomask knew that he was close. He had just one more block to go. He jumped down to the next building and sped across the rooftop until he reached the far edge and then he jumped down to the next one.  
  
But his feet had barely touched the ground before he was thrown off balance by some unseen force. Tethering dangerously on the edge he flapped his arms madly to try and regain his balance when something hard slammed across his jaw. His concentration broke he lost the fight and fell seven stories to the ground. And all the air left his body in one great whoosh. As he struggled to breath he heard the faint sound of laughter. Even through the buzzing in his ears he could detect the presence of malice. It was the sound of that sinister laughter that had him struggling to his feet even as he fought to breath. For there was no doubt in his mind whom that laughter belonged to.  
  
He was lucky. The fall could have been fatal but as Tuxedomask he only walked away with a cracked rib. Ohhh make that three he groaned to himself as he finally got to his feet. The pain in his wrist had also intensified and he didn't want to think about how badly it was damaged now thanks to his fall. No doubt it would take hours to repair. It would be excruciating and draining but that mattered little to him at the moment. For now he was more worried about surviving this next encounter than anything else.  
  
  
  
(Serena)  
  
Sailormoon stopped abruptly startling Mercury.  
  
"What is it?" Mercury asked nervously "Have you found Venus?"  
  
"Shhhh" Sailormoon hissed as she struggled to determine the direction in which the voice had originated from.  
  
(It's no use running from me Serena. You know as well as I do that you can't win.)  
  
Sailormoon sucked in a horrified breath at the realization that the voice was coming from inside her mind. She heard his answering laugh and cringed.  
  
(Finally figured it out have you? By allowing my energy inside your body you've destroyed whatever barriers kept me out before. You're an open book. I can read your every thought.)  
  
(We had a deal) she whispered tightly while ignoring the slight tugging on her hand.  
  
(That was before you allowed yourself to be ensnared by the mist. That one little taste has left us aching for more. There will be no stopping us this time Serena. Our hunger is too great. I'm coming for you.)  
  
Mercury felt her concern growing by leaps and bounds. Sailormoon was just standing there. She strained her own ears thinking that maybe she had missed something. But she heard nothing but the sound of there own breathing. Could Sailormoon be hearing something that she could not? She was thinking about Sailormoon and the ramifications of having that dark energy in her body again when she was suddenly jerked forward.  
  
"We have to hurry." Sailormoon hissed, "Time is running out." For all of us she finished silently  
  
  
  
Venus felt herself drifting off despite her efforts to stay awake. For she knew that if she fell asleep now she might never wake up again. But she was just so tired. She didn't know how much longer she could fight. I'll just rest my eyes for just a minute. Just .for a .minute.  
  
  
  
Mars found herself once again on her back but this time there was nowhere to go as Sasha towered over her.  
  
"It's time to end this little game of ours," she purred  
  
Mars tried desperately to think of a way out this sticky situation. But what would be the point really. She couldn't go another round. She was worn and beaten. Her right shoulder had once again become dislocated and was at the moment useless. Not to mention the fact that her left leg was badly damaged also. Even if she could figure a way out of this mess how long could see survive in the condition she was in now?  
  
Sasha smiled down at her prey with grim satisfaction. She could smell her fear and the sweet scent of defeat. This human had pestered her long enough and it was finally time to finish her off. "Don't worry. It will all be over soon. Once I'm done with you I'll go find what's left of your friends and finish them off as well" She leaned over her smiling "I promise they wont suffer for too long."  
  
Mars felt her anger grow and her determination was renewed. It didn't matter how long she survived whether it was seconds or hours if it gave her friends a chance to regroup and figure out a way to destroy this she devil than she had to give them that time. So while Sasha celebrate she waited. Her arm was useless and her leg badly damaged but there was still something she could do. So she waited. She waited for that perfect moment when Sasha would lower her guard and it came just as she reached down to grab her.  
  
Catching her completely off guard she used her good leg to sweep hers from under her. And while she was off balance she took that time to slap a protective seal right on her forehead.  
  
Sasha screamed as the pain hit her forehead and spread through the rest of her body. After the initial shock wore off she made an attempt to remove it and found that she couldn't move. Each time she tried a strong electrical current swept through her body. She had never felt such pain.  
  
Mars seeing her chance managed to get to her feet and hobble over to a near by tree. She had to think. She knew that spell wouldn't hold her forever. Usually about this time Sailormoon would be turning them into moon dust. She never thought she'd admit it but the Meatball head was essential to the battle. She was always the one to finish them off. And she wished she were here now. But she isn't so stop feeling sorry for yourself Mars and think.  
  
There has to be a way out of this. You can't run so fleeing is out of the question besides your friends are still in that black abyss and you can't leave them. So what to do? What to do? She let her eyes wander around as she fought to come up with a plan. And while her eyes wandered she saw something that had them widening in horror. This could not be happening. It was the other Sasha. She was regaining consciousness. This was great. Just great. What was she going to do now? She couldn't make it over to her fast enough to slap a seal on her with this bad leg. So in about five seconds she was about to have two Sasha's to contend with. This day was just getting better and better.  
  
  
  
Sasha groaned and while holding her aching head got to her feet. The only thing on her mind notwithstanding the pain was the need to find her prey and make her pay. She had met defeat at the hands of a being that was weaker then herself and her pride would not allow her to rest until she saw her dead. She contemplated the many ways she could go about this when she was startled by an enraged scream. She swung around and to her amazement found her counterpart on her knees trembling as what looked liked electricity snaked around her body.  
  
Moving with incredible speed she was in front of her in no time and leaning down curiously to see what plagued her. It was then that she noticed a slim white paper with strange writings resting on her forehead. Could this be what was causing so much trouble? This tiny piece of paper? It was remarkable.  
  
  
  
Sasha fought her way up through the pain after another failed attempt to remove this thing from her head only to see the other Sasha starring down at her curiously.  
  
"What are you doing?" she screamed at her. Couldn't the idiot see that she was in pain?  
  
"Observing." She smirked "I find this highly amusing."  
  
"Get this thing off me." she hollered.  
  
The other Sasha raised an eyebrow at that remark. "Are you sure I can touch it? It seems to have made you quite powerless."  
  
Sasha growled "That fire conjuring witch did this to me."  
  
"Oh really? A human did this to you? Brought you to your knees?" the other Sasha taunted finding her counterparts discomfort to be highly entertaining.  
  
She growled again but remained silent.  
  
The other Sasha laughed but nether the less reached down to remove it although she proceeded with caution.  
  
"Hold it." A voice called out freezing both Sasha's in place. The other Sasha sniffed the air and then smiled at her counterpart. "It seems that your fire witch is back for more." She stated before turning to face the one who had did this to her counterpart.  
  
"No" Sasha growled while attempting to stand "She's mine" she gasped only to fall back down to her knees as she was once again besieged.  
  
The other Sasha smiled at her from over her shoulder. "Please you can't even stand. I'll deal with this one. You can have the one they call Jupiter. Just promise me that you'll make her suffer long and hard before you kill her.  
  
Sasha grinned despite the pain. "Alright. This one's half dead anyway."  
  
  
  
  
  
Mars knew that she was in no condition to fight but she had to try all the same "Lets get this over with."  
  
Sasha just grinned, "In a hurry to die are we?" She taunted and just as she was about to attack when she heard a cry off to her left "Jupiter Thunder Clash"  
  
Mars looked on in stunned amazement as Jupiter swooped down and caught both Sasha's unaware and felled them both with one attack.  
  
Jupiter looked down at the two unconscious Sasha's and prayed that they'd stay that way for a while. She was exhausted and after that last attack completely drained. Turning away from them she quickly made her way over to Mars. She anticipated that she would be glad to see her but instead she was met with a severe frown. "What?" Jupiter gulped nervously. She recognized that look in the vixen's eyes. Of course it was usually reserved for Serena. So it was a shock to see it directed at her.  
  
Mars closed the distance between them "What took you so long. I was this close to being torn to pieces."  
  
Jupiter flushed and had the decency to look ashamed. "I had to see how everything turned out. I knew if I made my move too soon we'd both be in trouble." She bent her head "I'm sorry."  
  
Mars sighed. Although it made sense and what she probably would have done if the situations were reversed she still had no intention of letting her off that easily. After all she was in pain here. "So your telling me that while I was over here getting my butt kicked you were.."  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's here." Sailormoon cried out in relief and pulled Mercury down to the floor.  
  
Sailormoon reached for Venus and took her into her arms she was unconscious but she could still detect the faint sound of a heartbeat. They had made it in time.  
  
"Is she alright?" Mercury asked worriedly  
  
"She will be." Sailormoon assured her before she began transferring her energy.  
  
Taking this chance and taking advantage of the available light she took out her mini computer and scanned the both of them. It was while she was going over the strange readings she received from Sailormoon when the subject in question let out a painful cry before everything once again became dark.  
  
"Sailormoon?" She whispered in concern and reached out to where she saw her last.  
  
Sailormoon clutched her head while the pain vibrated through her entire body. What was happening?  
  
(Your energy belongs to me." He barked furiously)  
  
Sailormoon looked around nervously. It sounded like he was getting closer.  
  
("I' am" he chuckled)  
  
Sailormoon flinched when she felt a hand touch her shoulder then relaxed when she realized that it was only Mercury.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." She assured her (You're doing this?)  
  
(I wont allow you to waste your energy on them. It belongs to me.)  
  
("She needs my energy")  
  
("Let her die. She means nothing to me and soon you'll have greater things to worry about than her)  
  
(No. No I wont) she cried silently and began the transfer once again. Almost immediately she was set upon with the same pain only this time she was expecting it and knowing that Venus's life was on the line she didn't allow herself to falter.  
  
  
  
Damien let out an angry his. He was not use to being defied. But just as quickly as his anger flared it cooled as his excitement grew. She was a fighter. He was going to enjoy draining the life out of her. He wondered and not for the first time whether she would fight just as hard for her own life. He was dying to find out.  
  
  
  
The first things Venus saw when she opened her eyes was Sailormoon. And the first thing that entered her mind was that she was dreaming. After all since when did Sailormoon glow? But reality finally set in when she realized that the hand caressing her check was real and so was the warmth returning to her body.  
  
"Mer..Mercury" she croaked  
  
"I'm here." Mercury stated softly and leaned into her line of view. So that she could see for herself  
  
"I'm almost done" Sailormoon murmured  
  
"You're doing too much." Mercury stated in a slightly accusing voice. Mercury shook her head this wasn't right. Sailormoon shouldn't be risking her life to save theirs. It shouldn't be this way they were the ones who were suppose to protect her. She looked down at her readings once again Sailormoon's energy was becoming increasingly low. Dangerously low. And the fact that she knew now what she only suspected earlier didn't help matters. The sight of the dark energy in her body if not surprising was still frightening.  
  
"Just a little more" she replied confidently "listen Mercury once I stop the transfer the light goes out and we'll be plunged into darkness again." She opened her eyes to look directly at her. "Which I'm sure you know by now really wont affect me much."  
  
Unable to respond to Mercury just nodded her head.  
  
Sailormoon sighed, "You have to prepare yourself Mercury. I'm counting on you to get Venus out of here."  
  
Mercury looked at her in confusion she didn't understand. She watched as Sailormoon's eyes widened and her whole body went tense.  
  
"I don't have time to explain this too you" she snapped, "Just do as I say. Set your mini computer so that you can pick up on the frequency of Jupiter's communicator. Follow that signal and it should lead you out of here.  
  
"You're talking as if your not coming with us."  
  
Sailormoon closed her eyes as she struggled to contain her composure. It was so hard sitting here when all she wanted to do was run. She couldn't go with them. It was too late for that now. He was here.  
  
(Did you miss me?) 


	26. Authors note

Hey guys I'm sorry for the hold up but I've had a case of the dreadful writers block. I've barely written any thing in weeks and 90 percent of what I did write I wound up erasing anyway.  
  
But I have good news it seems my writer's block is slowly wasting away and my creative juices are once again starting to flow. I hope to have a new chapter out within the week. So everyone cross their fingers and pray.  
  
And if anyone wants to be informed when my next chapter is uploaded just email me at Meshala101@hotmail.com and I'll add you to my mailing list. Bye and thanks for being so patient. 


	27. chapter 26

She Who Must Stand Alone Chapter 26  
  
Sailor Mercury nervously chewed on her lip as her stomach tied itself into knots over Sailormoon's continued silence. Her odd behavior and the presence of dark energy in her body was worrying her more so than the fact that whatever attacked her and Venus before was still around here somewhere in this dark void of mist. And whatever it was that lived in this dreadful place obviously feeds off energy. When Sailormoon had found her and Venus they were both hanging onto life by a thread and if she hadn't supplied them with some of her energy they'd both be dead right now. There were just so many things she didn't understand so many questions she needed to ask. Like how it sounded to her that Sailormoon wanted her and Venus to escape this place and leave her behind. Why? It didn't make sense. And how could she expect them to?  
  
Glancing down at her computer her sense of forbidden grew. Sailormoon's vitals were off the chart and her heart beat erratic. And yet.there were no outward signs of this. According to her readings Sailormoon's skin should be flushed and her breathing heavy and irregular but the opposite was the case. Her readings couldn't be wrong. But then how could she explain the reading and the fact that Sailormoon was kneeling beside her calmly transferring energy to Venus. It was all so bizarre. And her eyes, the windows to her soul, where one could stare into their depths and always know what she was feeling, were closed.  
  
Unable to take it anymore she reached over to touch her.  
  
"Don't worry about me," Sailormoon stated quietly startling her "Just get Venus out of here.  
  
Venus who was growing more alert thanks to Sailormoon's energy felt the tension in the air and focused on their conversation.  
  
"But." Mercury started to protest only to be silenced as Sailormoon turned to look at her. She recognized that look in her eye and knew what it meant. She'd only seen it in their leaders eyes a handful of times but it never failed to fill her with dread each and every time. It was a look of determination as well as resignation. It was a look reserved for desperate times when she was determined to fight alone and that her chances of survival weren't so good. She knew it was useless to argue and yet she felt her head shaking in denial just the same.  
  
"Dammit Mercury" Sailormoon snapped, "I'm not asking you I'm telling you. Now program that damn computer of yours and get Venus out of here."  
  
She found herself responding to the authority in that voice as her fingers flew over the keys to her computer. "Done" she announced solemnly  
  
Good Sailormoon sighed and for a second her eyes turned regretful. "Mercury.I." she shook her head unable to continue "Take Venus's hand and be ready to make a run for it." She said softly while casting what seemed to be a nervous glance over her shoulder.  
  
Mercury looked behind her as well but saw nothing. Which wasn't surprising. She couldn't see anything outside of the light Sailormoon was giving off. Taking Venus's hand she wondered if Sailormoon saw something, which she could not, and if that wasn't the reason she wanted them gone. Shivering at the thought she was about to protest again about them leaving her when surprisingly Venus beat her too it.  
  
"No" Venus croaked as she sat up. She looked at Sailormoon with equal determination. "We wont leave you."  
  
Sailormoon looked down at her with a sad smile "You don't have a choice" she stated just before she stopped the transfer of energy and they were plunged into darkness. They didn't even have time to call out before an enraged cry filled the silence. It was a cry that caused shivers to dance down their spines and for their hold on each other's hands to tighten. The cry was frightening and it was anything but human.  
  
"Sailormoon" they cried out in alarm for they could see nothing.  
  
"Run" they heard her scream although the sound came from further away.  
  
"Oh God" Venus gasped  
  
"Lets go" mercury cried tugging on Venus's arm. There was nothing they could do to help her now. They couldn't see anything. They couldn't even see each other and they were standing right next to each other. And if her mini computer wasn't programmed to lead them to Jupiter communicator she didn't doubt that they would have never found there way out of here.  
  
.......  
  
Tuxedo mask stood holding his injured hand against his stomach as he reached for a rose with his left.  
  
There was no sign of Sasha but he knew that she was here. He didn't believe for a second that he had imagined her laughter. Besides he had a little help falling from that building and the pain in his jaw was a testament to that.  
  
When the attack did finally come he was caught off guard not hearing anything he was startled when he suddenly felt her presence behind him. He reacted but not quick enough as the blow caught him in the back and sent him flying into the side of the building.  
  
The pain was excruciating. But he didn't cry out and that was because he simply lacked the ability too. For the force of the blow had literally stole his breath away. He slumped unceremoniously to the ground. And for the second time he had to not only fight to breath but to fight back the instant panic that assailed everyone when they found themselves unable to draw breath.  
  
His first breath when he could manage it was bittersweet, because it was both deep and painful.  
  
"The pain your feeling now human is only the beginning." Sasha taunted. "You've cause me both pain and embarrassment this day and therefore your death is destined to be a long and painful one."  
  
Tuxedomask rose cautiously to his feet thankful that none of his cracked ribs had punctured his lungs. A broken wrist, a few cracked ribs he could deal with but even a super hero needed to breath. Although another blow like that and he might not continue to be so lucky.  
  
"Human bones are so fragile" she mused " And they make such a lovely sound when they break. Don't you agree?"  
  
Tuxedomask remained silent as he slowly turned to face her and what he saw had his eyes widening in disbelief.  
  
.....  
  
(Did you miss me?)  
  
Sailormoon could feel all the blood inside her rushing to her head all the while telling herself not to panic. There time had run out he had finally caught up with them. She had to get Venus and Mercury out of here. All she had to do was distract him long enough for them to make their escape. She was the one he really wanted. Once they escaped he wouldn't pursue them but she need to give them time enough to get away.  
  
(Please, just let them go) she begged him before saying out loud to Mercury "Don't worry about me just get Venus out of here." When she started to protest she turned to look at her.  
  
(You should have left them alone. Now they will suffer all that pain all over again as we drain the energy you gave them out of their bodies.)  
  
(I still have enough energy to satisfy you. Just leave them alone)  
  
(Our hunger is endless. And only if you were at your peak, which you are not, could you be able to satisfy us for any ample amount of time.)  
  
(Bastard) she hissed silently before snapping at Mercury, who was still sitting there protesting when she should be doing what she was told. "Dammit mercury I'm not asking you I'm telling you. Now program that damn computer of yours and get Venus out of here." She took a deep breath to calm herself.  
  
"Done." Mercury announced  
  
(Such a waste of time)  
  
"Good" Sailormoon sighed while trying to hide her relief. And just then she was sorry for her tone. After all this was more than likely the last time they would see each other. Mercury.I.." she shook her head unable to finish. There was too much to say and not enough time to say it all.  
  
(Your time is growing short. He announced "It's almost upon us)  
  
"Take Venus hand and be ready to make a run for it." She said while casting a nervous look over her shoulder. It was almost here she could feel it. He wasn't attacking them now because he was waiting. He was waiting for the mist, the part which was alive. The time for them to flee was now. She was about to say so when surprisingly she heard not Mercury but Venus protesting  
  
"No" she croaked, "we wont leave you."  
  
Sailormoon looked into her eyes and knew that she meant what she said. She expected no less of her or Mercury but then again she wasn't giving them a choice.  
  
(Times up)  
  
"You don't have a choice." She announced sadly before removing her hand and stopping the transfer of energy, once again they were shrouded in darkness. She wasted no time. With her heightened senses she picked up the movement behind her and reacted instinctively. She leaned forward on her hands and kicked back with her feet, connecting with solid mass. And then she was on her feet running.  
  
She heard her friends calling for her as well as his enraged cry. She didn't believe for a second that she hurt him. He was angry because now he had to give chase and move away from her friends. He had wanted both, but now he had to settle just for her that is if they ever got their butts moving. "Run" she screamed over her shoulder and prayed that this time they would listen for if they were still here when he was done with her than their would be no hope for them none at all.  
  
(Come on you bastard) she shouted at him (I'm the one you want.)  
  
(Yes, you are.)  
  
(Than lets finish this.) 


	28. chapter 27

I'd like to point out that I changed something that was in the last chapter and that is the beginning of the exchange between Tuxedo mask and Sasha when there in the alley. And a new chapter of The Heart Remembers will be out next week.  
  
..........  
  
She Who Must Stand Alone Ch 27  
  
Sailor moon ran hard and fast, not once daring to look back. She could hear nothing over the loud pounding of her heart, but she didn't need to see him or to hear him to know that the thing, which lived in the mist, was closing in on her. This is what she wanted, by drawing him away from Venus and mercury she was increasing their chance of survival, after all she was the one he really wanted.  
  
She had no destination in mind, and really had no idea where she was going since everything looked the same in either direction, but it hardly mattered, as the only thing that counted was putting as much distance between herself and her friends. She only hoped that Jupiter and Mars didn't get it into their head to entire the mist themselves in an effort to rescue them, the outcome would be disastrous. Not only would they trap themselves in here, but Mercury and Venus as well, since Mercury was tracking Jupiter through her communicator in the hopes that it would lead them out of here. It was the only way they were going to find there way out. Even with her own eyesight enhanced she could barely see three feet in front of her, the darkness of this place was daunting and dense and if hadn't been for her own instincts and her enhanced hearing she never would have found Mercury and Venus, as it were she didn't know the way out either.  
  
("It's time to stop running Serena.")  
  
Sailormoon's heart jumped but her stride never faltered. Even though it wasn't the first time he'd spoken to her through her mind it sill caught her off guard and it gave her the creeps.  
  
(It's useless to run, there's no escaping us.)  
  
Sailormoon ignored him even though he was half right, there was no escaping him but she did have a purpose and that was to give her friends as much time as possible to escape, each second was precious and could mean all the difference.  
  
"I said stop running." he growled his voice laced with anger, impatience and an unmistakable hunger  
  
It was shock and disbelief that brought her to a halt. It wasn't the fact that he had spoken aloud that startled her it was the fact that it seemed to come from in front of her. But that wasn't possible. Was it?  
  
........  
  
Tuxedo Mask got up on his hands and knees, grateful that his already cracked ribs hadn't punctured one of his lungs. A broken wrist, a few cracked ribs he could handle, but even he needed to breathe. He just prayed that his luck continued to hold out.  
  
"Human bones are so fragile" she mused "and they make such a sweet sound when they break, don't you think?"  
  
Tuxedo mask didn't bother to respond to such a remark as he carefully got to his feet. He knew that he was giving away just how hurt badly he was hurt, but he really had no choice in the matter as he was struggling just to breath without doubling over in pain. It was a testament to just how hurt he was that he was actually thankful that she wanted to draw this out instead of just attacking him when he was down.  
  
Pushing back the pain that was as much part of him now as breathing he turned to face her, and what he saw had his jaw dropping and his eyes widening in disbelief. He couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. Sasha stood before him no longer human looking but looking very much like the creature the scouts had described from the park. Crouched down on all fours and covered in fur, she looked like a sleek jungle cat, powerful and rippling with muscles she looked at him through the eyes of a predator who's spotted it's prey  
  
"What are you?" he wondered aloud  
  
Sasha smiled showing a row of sharp pointy teeth. "Perhaps I'll tell you" she slid her tongue along her lips, and her eyes began to glow red "before I kill you"  
  
Tuxedo mask jumped to the left just as she sprang.  
  
.........  
  
"Okay, okay" Jupiter grumbled interrupting mars tirade, Jeez you would think she's left her alone to fight an entire army while she laid up on a beach somewhere drinking smoothies. "I'm sorry alright, but could we discuss this later right now we should be focusing on what where going to do before they wake up." She pointed at the two Sasha's who were thankfully after her last attack still unconscious.  
  
Mars snapped her mouth shut and clenched her teeth. "Fine" she bit out "but we will definitely finish this later."  
  
Jupiter let out a sigh of relief, and turned back to the battleground missing Mars satisfied smirk, which was gone when she turned her head to look back at her. "So what are we going to do?"  
  
Mars frowned and didn't answer her right away, because she really didn't know what they should do. She wanted to charge in there and find her friends, but going by Sailormoon and Tuxedomask's description of the place they could wander around for days and not find them. And that's if they were lucky enough not to come in contact with the thing that dwells in the mist. And that wasn't the only thing they would have to worry about, as sailor moon explained it the mist was actually live, well part of it at least, the part that was hungry. And on top of all that how could they fight what they couldn't see? If only they had Mercury or her mini computer then they could track them by their communicator's signal.  
  
"We can't just stand out here and do nothing" Jupiter stated roughly unnerved by Mars silence as it seemed to confirm her own fears and doubts about what they would find inside that thing waiting for them. But they had to at least try.  
  
"Your right." Mars agreed. They couldn't stay out here when there was even a small chance that they could help their friends. "Lets go"  
  
................  
  
Tuxedo mask fought to stay conscious as he dangled 3 feet in the air, suspended by Sasha's tight grip around his throat. If he didn't get some oxygen soon he was going to pass out and very likely never wake up again.  
  
Sasha's laughed delighted by his struggle. She loosened her grip slightly and allowed him one deep breath before she cut off his airflow once again. She enjoyed watching this human struggle to breath, and although she imagined it could be a painful way to die she had something else in mind. She wanted a souvenir of this victory and she wanted him conscious and fully aware when she took it. She raised her other hand to grab him by the collar of his shirt and then released the one around his neck.  
  
Tuxedomask gasped and gulped the air into his lungs greedily, not minding the pain it caused, as it was proof that he was still alive, and it also served to clear the haze from his mind. Then he suddenly found himself falling and he hit the ground with a hard thud. He didn't have long to ponder what was in store for him now before he found himself on his back with Sasha straddling him and her hands braced on his shoulders making it impossible for him to sit up. He didn't bother to struggle, choosing to save his last bit of strength for a more opportune moment, if it ever came. She had already proven that he couldn't match her speed or strength while she was in this form.  
  
Sasha moved her hands to the collar once again, and grabbing a hand full of his shirt in each hand she pulled, tearing it straight down the middle and baring his chest to her gaze.  
  
Tuxedomask sucked in a startled breath, and then held it, what was she up to now?  
  
Sasha raised a hand to his face and clicked her long talon-like nails together. Tuxedomask eyed those nails and got a very bad feeling in this gut.  
  
"I've decided I want a trophy so that I will always remember our time together." She brought her hand down to rest upon chest just below his neck and then slowly and very lightly she racked her nails down his chest.  
  
Tuxedomask grimaced as five bloody welts appeared on his chest, her nails were so sharp that even such a light contact was enough to break the skin and bring blood up to the surface. Sasha raised her hand to her face and while he watched she took each finger into her mouth one at a time. And once she was done she brought her hand back down to rest on his chest. And then she told him just what kind of trophy she intended to take.  
  
Moving with superhuman quickness tuxedo mask hands sought and wrapped around her wrist, but with one wrist badly damaged and with the extra strength she had acquired through her transformation he couldn't stop her nails from sinking into his chest, right above his heart.  
  
Sasha smiled gleefully at his painfully expression but was disappointed that he hadn't cried out. Oh well this was going to be a long painful process. She could just rip his heart out now and end it all. But what fun would that be? No, she was determined to drag this process out for as long as possible and in the end she was determined to walk away with her trophy. Sailormoon will see who really had his heart. Laughing aloud at her own wit she sunk her nails down further into his chest ............. 


	29. chapter 28

It's done. It's done. I can't believe it's done. It's not perfect but it's done. And I'm happy. So enjoy.  
  
She Who Must Stand Alone Chapter 28  
  
Tuxedomask gritted is teeth, biting back the cry of pain that sprang to his lips as she sunk her hard thick nails deeper into his chest. The pain was excruciating but it was the least of his worries. He was cold and clammy and his vision had begun to blur, leading him to the realization that his body was going into shock. Which meant that he didn't have much time to think of a way out of this mess. He had to think and fast before his body gave out and he lost consciousness.  
  
The situation wasn't good. Her strength was constant and unwavering as his was swiftly depleting. His left wrist was now numb, making it even harder to keep his grip on her arms. But then again it didn't seem to be helping matters anyway, as it didn't seem to be stopping her from sinking her nails into his chest.  
  
Perhaps he was fooling himself, in thinking that anything he did would matter, or change the outcome, but he couldn't bring himself to lower his hands. To do so would be admitting defeat, and he was damned if he was going to surrender without a fight. It didn't matter that the odds were against him; he still refused to give up. He had to much to fight for, too much to live for.  
  
His thoughts drifted towards Serena. Serena? Was she all right? Had the danger he sensed her in passed? Or was she even now waiting for him to save her? No. Tuxedomask shook his head. He couldn't think about that right now; if he did, he'd lose it.  
  
If he was going to help Serena he first had to figure away to keep this psychotic woman from tearing his heart out.  
  
.............................  
  
With the care of a prey that knows it's being stalked by a dangerous predator Sailormoon remained frozen in place, not moving, not even daring to breath, afraid that even the tiniest of movements would cause him to pounce  
  
She wanted to run she wanted to scream but she knew that panicking now was the worst thing she could do. She knew that to survive she needed to keep her wits about her. Ever so slowly she let out the breath she had been holding. Ignoring the loud buzzing in her ears and the over-loud pounding of her heart she looked straight ahead, straining her eyes in an effort to see anything. But it was no use, even with her enhanced vision she couldn't penetrate the dense blackness of the mist. She'd never see him until he was right on top of her, and the realization let her feeling exposed and extremely vulnerable.  
  
She still didn't understand how he had managed to get in front of her but that hardly mattered at the moment, the fact of the matter was that he had and now she had to deal with it. She couldn't see but maybe she could use her other senses to find him, leaving only one problem. What was she going to do once she found him?  
  
She had no plan, no strategy coming into the mist other then finding her friends and getting them out of here. And now she could only pray that she had succeeded. Either way she was no alone with the creature, which inhabits the mist.  
  
"I warned you of what could happen if you came here," he said suddenly causing Sailormoon to shiver "Your friends are safe, which hardly matters as they no longer matter to me. Only you do, and the precious energy you possess. I do regret the timing; I had so looked forward to our battle. I'm truly sorry it has to end this way; I know you would have been glorious. Now I'm afraid this is the end of our association. There will be no stopping us now; we hunger and we must appease that hunger."  
  
Sailormoon didn't bother to respond as anger began replacing the fear that she had felt and which up until now had kept her immobile. Although she was grateful that her friends were safe, she just couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was sorry, only he wasn't sorry for nearly killing her friends or even for what he planned to do to her. No, he was sorry because he was disappointed that the great battle he had envisioned between them could never be. Why? Because he didn't deem her strong enough to stand up to him and actually stand a chance of surviving, at least long enough to give him a descent work out as he never expected her to actually beat him.  
  
This sudden knowledge and understanding of the creature before her gave sailormoon a sense of power. As the adrenaline pumped through her body she felt a strange calm settle over her. And amazingly a smile graced her lips. If he thought she was going down without a fight, then he was about to be in for a very nasty surprise.  
  
........................  
  
"We can't just stand here and do nothing." Jupiter cried  
  
"I know" Mars agreed Although they had no idea what was waiting for them inside the mist they couldn't remain out here and do nothing, not when there was even the slightest of chances that there friends needed them. "Let's go"  
  
They both took off running towards the mist, only to pull up short when they noticed that something or someone was coming out. When they saw that it was Mercury and Venus they both let out cries of relief. But there relief was short lived when they saw the condition that they were in, and how heavily Venus was leaning on Mercury.  
  
"Are you alright?" Jupiter asked in concern as she moved in to take Venus's weight off Mercury. Sliding an arm around Venus's waist Jupiter pulled her body up against hers and then placed Venus's arm around her neck.  
  
Venus leaned against Jupiter, grateful for her friends support. She was still a little weak in the knees after her encounter with the mist and she needed more time to regain her strength.  
  
She looked over her shoulder at the mist as Jupiter and Mars led her and Mercury away from it, and knew that time was something that they didn't have. They had to go back for Serena, she was alone in the mist and not knowing what was happening to her was enough to make her want to scream and cry at the same time.  
  
They never should have left her behind. They should thought of something or done something to make her come with them. Now that they'd found the others they could go back in after her. Only? She shook her head. As much as she hated to admit it she was in know condition to go rescuing anybody, knowing that she'd be more of a hindrance to them and Serena then of much help, hurt her more then anything ever could.  
  
"Where's Sailormoon?" Mars asked suddenly. She had been watching the mist, anxiously waiting for Sailormoon to exit behind them, but as each second past she began to get more anxious, she had a bad feeling in her gut and now that Sailormoon was appearing she feared the worst.  
  
Mercury looked at them with sober eyes, eyes that told there own story, and which let them know that they were not going to like what they were about to hear. "We left her behind. We didn't have a choice," she explained at their shocked gasps.  
  
"What do you mean you didn't have a choice? What the hell happened in there?" Jupiter barked angrily not believing what she was hearing. There had to be some sort of mistake. She knew that Mercury and Venus would never leave Sailormoon behind, not for any reason.  
  
Mercury shook her head tiredly. Slowly as if each word she spoke pained her as she began telling them what happened, leaving nothing out she started from when she and Venus first encountered the mist.  
  
The others were quiet throughout Mercury's telling of the story, nobody interrupted although they all longed to ask questions. No one interrupted her because they all desired to know what happened as quickly as possible. When she was done there was complete silence as each of them struggled to understand and comprehend everything that she had told them.  
  
Mars was shaken by what Mercury had revealed, and a dozen questions lingered on the tip of her tongue, questions that for the moment went unasked. As much as she longed for answers, they would have to wait. She didn't need to know right now how Sailormoon became filled with that strange energy again or what made her stay behind instead of trying to escape with the others. Right now all that mattered was finding Sailormoon and getting her out of that place.  
  
"Is Sailormoon wearing her communicator?" She looked over at Mercury "If you found us by tracking Jupiter's communicator, then we should be able to track Sailormoon through hers."  
  
Mercury nodded her head. "We can do that but finding her want be the problem" she cautioned "Once inside we'll be blind and I don't know how much help we'll be once we find her."  
  
"It doesn't matter." Jupiter replied hotly "We can't just sit by and do nothing and hope for the best. Not when what happened to you could be happening to Sailormoon as we speak."  
  
"I'll stay here." Venus said quietly she looked at the others with pained eyes. "Once inside you'll need to find your way out. I'll stay behind and you can track me through my communicator."  
  
Mars looked over at the two Sasha's who were still passed out on the ground and wondered how much longer they would be out, the last thing they needed was another complication. "We're not leaving you behind."  
  
"I'm in no shape to be of any use. And we don't know what kind of condition Sailormoon will be in once you find her. You don't need both of us to worry about."  
  
"Leaving you out here by yourself with those two is out of the question we don't know how much longer they'll be out and we can't take the risk. At least inside you'll have us watching your back. And" she continued when it looked like Venus was about to continue arguing "If you stay out here where just going to worry about you, in your condition you wont have a chance against both of them, and that will only distract us from finding Sailormoon and getting her out of there."  
  
"Mars is right we can't leave you out here alone you. You have to come with us."  
  
"But then how will we find our way out? "  
  
Jupiter took off her communicator and dropped it onto the ground. That took care of that problem, now they just had to hope that nothing happened to it while they were inside.  
  
"That takes care of that, now lets go."  
  
"The mist" Mercury cried suddenly, "It's disappearing."  
  
Everyone stood there for a moment to shocked to react as they saw that mercury was right the mist was rapidly dissipating before there eyes.  
  
"Sailormoon" they cried as one and began running towards the mist. But it was too late. In mere seconds it was gone as if it had never been.  
  
"No!"  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"She's gone"  
  
"We'll never find her now."  
  
Mercury sank to her knees shaking her head frantically. She couldn't believe what was happening. Sailormoon couldn't be gone she just couldn't be. Taking out her mini computer she starting pounding away at the keys telling herself that this was a trick that it was still there and they just couldn't see it. She wasn't leaving her behind again.  
  
"There has to be something we can do." Mars barked harshly while fighting back tears. She refused cry. It would mean that she'd given up hope and that was something that she'd never do. There had to be something she could do.  
  
Mercury dismissed what her mini computer was saying. The mist was really gone but an idea on how to track sailormoon came to her and she focused on that and not on the possibility of never seeing her again.  
  
On reflex she tried her communicator but got no reading so either she was too far away or something was interfering. Okay think Mercury how else can we track her, how else can we reach her. "Of course" she cried and mentally began beating her head against a wall. She should have thought of it right away.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"Did you find something?"  
  
"Have you located her?"  
  
"No, but Darien can" she looked at them with slight desperate eyes. "He did it once before, he can do it again." She began to track him with her mini computer. It was there only chance. She had witnessed the mists powers, experienced its hunger and felt the pain of its embrace and the thought of Serena going through all that because of her was almost enough to break her. The only thing that kept her going was the knowledge that Serena needed her; she couldn't afford to fall apart now.  
  
Mars frowned. It's true that Darien had managed to make contact with Serena had first been taking but there was an obvious flaw in this plan, one that she was sure the other realized as well, but no one wanted to say aloud. The fact was that when Darien had reached Serena the last time he himself had become entrapped by the dark mist, and only by feeding him there energy had they managed to keep him alive. He couldn't help Serena then and too this day they still didn't know how Serena had managed to find her way back.  
  
By sending Darien after her again they could be placing him in danger as well. But she didn't say so because she knew it didn't matter as Darien wouldn't have it any other way, he would go after Serena with or without there help. She wondered why he wasn't here he should have been here by now. Suddenly uneasy feeling in her gut flared. Oh no. She had thought that whatever she was feeling was related to Sailormoon she never thought that something could be wrong with Darien. But there was no mistaken it now, this sick feeling she had in her gut had nothing to do with Sailormoon, it was Darien who was in peril. "Where could he be?" she wondered aloud  
  
Jupiter slapped herself on the head "I can't believe I forgot." She shot them an apologetic look. "Sailormoon and I separated because we learned that there were now three Sasha's instead of one."  
  
"Three?" they exclaimed and looked over at the two Sasha's laying comatose on the ground. There was another one still out there?  
  
Jupiter nodded her head. "One was fighting Venus, one went after Mars and the other one went after Tuxedomask."  
  
"You don't think something happened to him do you?" Venus asked in concern  
  
"I have a bad feeling about him." Mars admitted  
  
"Could he be trapped in the mist as well?" Jupiter asked, "I mean Sailormoon went after Darien and she showed up here without him. Maybe that's because he's in the mist as well"  
  
"She didn't mention Darien being trapped in the mist." Mercury remarked and fought back a shiver at the memory of being trapped in that place. She never imagined pain like that and never wanted to experience it again. "I'll see if I can locate him through my mini computer.  
  
"How do you plan to do that?" Venus asked, "He doesn't have a communicator."  
  
"We really should think about getting him one." Jupiter grumbled. And the others heartily agreed  
  
It's true that I can't locate him the way I located Jupiter but there is another way." Her fingers flew over the keys. "If he is fighting another Sasha then they both will be giving off tremendous amounts of energy."  
  
"You're a genius," Venus cried leaning down to see watch her work.  
  
Jupiter grunted and shifted her weight to accommodate her.  
  
"Sorry." She quirked "If we can trace a fiend giving off negative energy then we should be able to locate Tuxedomask by tracking his energy signal."  
  
"I found him" Mercury announced, "Oh no, this is not good"  
  
"What is it?" Mars demanded anxiously  
  
"I found him alright but the amount of negative energy that the Sasha he must be fighting is giving off is more powerful then the other two Sasha's combined."  
  
"Your right that's not good." Jupiter said, they had a problem dealing with just one Sasha and barely managed to knock those two unconscious she couldn't imagine how he was doing by himself against such power.  
  
"Where is he? Venus asked anxiously  
  
"He's not far from here, he's only a couple blocks away but we'd better hurry." ................................  
  
Sasha felt the tension in the body under hers, noticing the pallor of his skin she felt a twinge of disappoint. It looked as if her fun was in danger of being cut short. His strength was waning and it didn't look liked he'd last much longer. Oh well she had promised him a slow painful death and although she usually enjoyed breaking her word almost as much as she enjoyed breaking other things it looked like she would have to speed things along a bit and smiling sunk her nails deeper into his chest.  
  
She felt him flinch any yet still not one sound of pain passed his lips. It amazed her, his high threshold for pain, as well as his single-minded determination not to give into it. It was a shame that his body was failing him; she would have enjoyed playing with him further. But before the end before the last breath left his body leaving behind a cold shell she would break him. He would meet his end but not before his cries of pain and desolation caressed her ears.  
  
Smiling down at him with a wicked gleam in her eye she took him by surprise when she suddenly jerked her hand free of his chest.  
  
Tuxedomask gasped, his back arching as he struggled with the unexpected pain that one move had inflicted. His hands flopped uselessly by his side.  
  
Sasha enjoyed his reaction but it was still not the one she desired. She wanted him howling in pain, reveling in agony and begging her to stop. Raising her hand in front of his face, she clicked her nails together, making an ominous sound.  
  
Tuxedomask watched her unblinkingly. His determination to thwart her to the end and deny her what she truly desired was the only thing he had left to fight her with.  
  
Sasha sneered at this display. Leaning over him she whispered menacingly in his ear. "You will scream for me, I promise you that. You... will... scream." 


	30. Chapter 29

I know, I'm such a liar; this chapter should have been out weeks ago. I got sidetracked with another fic that I'm working on, which I wont be posting until this fic is finished and until The Heart Remembers is closer to being completed (sorry) anyway here's chapter 29 I hope you enjoy it, there are only a few more chapters. Thanks for your patience. Enjoy.

She Who Must Stand Alone

Chapter 29

Tuxedomask felt the cold hand of death stroking his brow and heard it whispering "Don't fade on me now, things are just beginning to get interesting."

Tuxedomask struggled to open his eyes and then fought to keep them open. He wouldn't surrender to the dark just yet, but it was getting harder and harder to keep on fighting. Weak from blood loss, his body shook with tremors as it underwent shock. He could feel the darkness gathering; soon he would be oblivious to everything, even pain. He would be lying if he said that the thought of oblivion held no appeal for him but to give in would make him no better then a quitter, because he knew that if allowed himself to fall into darkness he would never see the light of day again. He had too much to live for too much to fight for he couldn't give in. He wasn't dead yet and although his odds of surviving were obis-mol at best, he'd take it.

………………………

Sailormoon struck out at the surrounding darkness, meeting nothing but air. She nearly growled in frustration as dark laughter met her futile attempts.

"What a waste." he whispered, his tone regretful "Such potential, our battle would have been glorious."

"You talk as if this fight is over." Sailor Moon argued her eyes searching the darkness for any hint of him. If she was going to survive this encounter she had to focus her senses, stop relying on her eyes to see and use the other abilities available to her. Abilities that he was responsible for, she shook her head quickly silencing that voice. She couldn't focus on what was done to her or how using these abilities felt wrong, if she wanted to survive she had to accept what was done and use it to her advantage. Her instinct for survival overrode everything else.

"You can't hope to win," he chided. "You're still too weak to put up much of a fight. We're stronger, faster and we've been hunting prey for over a millennium. You should be flattered, you're very important to us no one has ever hungered for you as we do, and no one could ever need you more then we do."

"Need me?" Sailormoon sneered, "All you want or need is my energy."

"So rich, so powerful" he whispered. Longing and hunger lacing every word "Enriched by the pureness of your essence, it's going to make for a very satisfying meal. "

"If you wanted a fight then why are you hiding." she bit out, contempt dripping from every word. She was trying to draw him closer, with the hope of discovering his whereabouts.

He laughed, almost a growl. "My dear Serena I'm not hiding, I've marked you as my prey, and now like any good predator I'm stalking you. In my experience" he whispered softly "I've often found that the chase is almost as good as the meal."

Serena shivered at his words. She didn't know what unsettled her more, the fact that he was toying with her and that there was nothing she could do about it, or hearing him referring to her as his next meal.

She was growing tired of his games and despite her best efforts could feel herself starting to become susceptible to the fear.

"Ah" he breathed softly "do I smell a hint of fear?"

Sailormoon shivered as hands settled down on her shoulders and moved down her arms in an eerie caress. She belt her breath catch in the back of her throat as fear replaced the adrenaline. She was frozen in place. She could feel his strength in his touch, sensed his power, and was afraid.

His hands stopped at her wrists. He gripped them in his hands and crossed her arms against her chest, and still gripping her wrists he pressed himself up against her back. She felt his lips as they trailed along her neck and she let out a small choked cry as she felt the touch of his tongue.

"Taste is one of the more pleasurable senses," he murmured against her neck "You humans have no idea of the gifts you've squandered, or the great potential you've wasted, and for what? He growled "a false ideal called civilization. All of you have forgotten what it's like to hunt, to live and survive on your instincts alone. I could met you on the street in broad daylight and you wouldn't see me for what I really am, a predator. You would see exactly what I wished you to see." He brought her closer to his chest. "And that is what you have lost and why you are no match for me."

"You were at the party, I could feel you." She muttered weakly, and with those words she felt something begin to awaken inside her. "I knew that I was in danger."

"Yes." he whispered "that's exactly what I'm talking about. You sensed that you were being stalked by something that meant you harm, that you were in danger. But…" he let go of her wrists and slid his hands down until they circled her waist. "Did you identify the threat? No you didn't, and why didn't you?" His grip on her waist tightened "because" continued softly "you were afraid, and let your fear control you, making you run and once you ran you identified yourself as my _prey_."

He swung her around.

Sailormoon let out a startled cry and reached out instinctively to grab a hold of his shoulders.

He chuckled, enjoying himself immensely. "Such trepidation, what happened to all that fire? I thought you were going to fight me until your last breath. Have you let your fear steal that as well?"

Sailormoon looked up into his face and wanted to scream. Not again she wanted to cry you wont do this to me again for starring down at her was the beloved face of her Darien. "Stop it."

He smiled at her mockingly "Stop what?" he asked while all the while knowing exactly what she was referring too.

"Is your own face so horrifying to look upon that you must use someone else's?"

He leaned in closer "Oh but this isn't just any face, this face belongs to the one you love above all else. And it makes what I'm about to do even more despicable" he chuckled "and I do love to be wicked."

"You're a cruel and heartless creature."

He smiled wickedly "Yes I know, as I told you that was one of the many things that attracted the mist to me in the first place. It admired my depravity, as well as my many other finer points." He stepped closer to her bringing their bodies in contact with each other's. "It's coming and soon this will all be over. I'am going to miss you. I've enjoyed our little escapades."

It's coming, his words echoed in her head, she knew that he was referring to the black mist that dwelled here and that once it arrived the two of them would begin to feed off her. The procedure was slow and painful and not an experience that she wanted to repeat in this lifetime or any other. This knowledge spawned her to strike out. The swiftness and the un-expectancy of the attack caught him off guard making him release his hold on her.

"He's not Darien; he's not Darien. She repeated this over and over in her mind as she quickly struck out again catching him along the jaw line. She went to follow through with a kick him when he recovered and turned back on her with a snarl, for once he looking like the beast he truly was, and yet, it was still Darien's face. And the contrast made her hesitate.

Growling low in his throat as he grabbed her, catching her by her hair he wound the long strands around his hand and yanked her head back exposing her neck to his hungry gaze. She believed it was that, more then anything else that made her go still. He wasn't angry, she would have expected him to be furious but instead he seemed to be excited and out of the corner of her eye she could see that his eyes were eyeing her with an intensity that was truly frightening.

He brought his other hand up to trail his finger down her neck. "That's the fire I was talking about. I could sense it in you the first time we met and I knew that my instincts were right when they told me to return here. You're amazing, all that innocence and fire all rolled up into one. On my planet you would have made one hell of a warrior."

"I'm not a warrior," she gasped breathlessly not sure she should be saying anything to him but unable to understand what he saw in her. "I'm clumsy and more often then not someone is always having to come rescue me." She almost cried when she thought about her friends and Darien. This was one situation that couldn't help her out of, and one in which she didn't even want them to try.

"You have a warriors spirit, if not all the capabilities." He explained, "I could have taught you how to hone your skills, to use the powers you've been gifted with more efficiently."

"Why, just so you could have a better hunt?"

He lowered his face and nuzzled her throat. "What good is hunting a prey that has no chance of surviving? For me it takes the pleasure and thrill out of the hunt knowing that your prey doesn't stand of chance of walking away."

"You've said that I don't have a chance and yet you seem to have no problem hunting me."

"You're different" he relaxed his hold on her hair and cupped the back of her head while moving his head lower. "Now that we've tasted you you're like a fire in our blood, an ache we can't satisfy, an itch we can't scratch. We won't be satisfied until we consume all of your energy, right down to the very last drop."

Sailormoon felt herself shiver at his words; she remembered what it felt like, the pain was like nothing she had ever felt before, she had felt the life being literally drained out of her.

"I wont let you do this," she gasped pushing against his chest

"It's too late." he murmured in satisfaction.

Sailormoon felt the cold painful grip of the mist as it circled around her, enclosing the two of the together and there was nothing she could do but scream as the two of them began to feed.

…………….

"Almost there." Mercury gasped harshly barely able to draw air into her lungs, but she couldn't give into the pain or her body's demand for rest, not until after they tracked down Darien and hopefully used his connection with Serena to find her. She knew the others were just as hurt and just as weary, but knew they felt the same as she did.

They rounded the corner into the alley and for a minute they didn't understand what they were seeing. It looked as if some great beast was leaning over a fallen figure, it took them a few seconds to recognize Sasha and just as long to realize that Darien was the one lying still beneath her.

In there minds the ground seemed to be colored red, it was with horror that they realized the reason the ground was the color of blood was because it was indeed blood, Darien's blood.

"No." They cried and rushed forward as one. They had no plan, no course of action other then getting that she-beast or whatever she was away from Darien.

Sasha smirked down at Darien "Good, more toys to play with." She flicked her tail, hitting Jupiter and Mercury who were in front of the pack and sent them flying into Mars and Venus sending them all crashing down just inside the entrance of the alleyway.

Mars bit back a scream as her hard landing jarred her bad leg but she couldn't avoid letting out a small cry as a second later Jupiter landed on that same leg. Her breaths came fast as her vision blurred and she knew that she was in danger of passing out, but she fought hard to remain conscious, to ride out the pain, until it was nothing more then a painful ache.

"Sorry." Jupiter muttered and knowing the pain she must be, very carefully rolled off her. Mars let out a small hiss but other then that didn't make a sound.

Jupiter got to her feet and offered Mars a hand up.

Mercury and Venus were a little slower getting to there feet, they were both still weak after having the mist feeding off them and draining them of most of their energy. But all of them were more then ready to continue this fight, there had been nothing they could do for Sailormoon, but they would be damned if they just stood by and watched as Tuxedomask was taken from them as well.

"We need a plan."

"There no time." Mars argued, "He could be dead in any minute, my God, did you see all that blood?"

Jupiter cracked her knuckles "Mars is right, we don't have the time. Let's go." The Scouts nodded as one and took off running back down the alley.

………………………….

Cold she was so cold. She could still feel pain as they continued to feed off her, but it was a distant pain and easily ignored. She just wished she wasn't so cold.

There was a part of her, which realized what was happening, but just couldn't face the reality of it. Instead she let her mind wander, to take her to better places where she was happy and safe and surrounded by those who loved her.

(Are you just going to give up?)

Sailormoon flinched and felt shame fill her at those words spoken by one whom she loved. ("I can't win," she cried)

("You're stronger then this")

("I can't do this by myself." she sobbed)

(You have the power to stop this, you and no one else. You just have to use it.)

(I don't know how.)

(I know and there is little enough time to teach you. You have to get away. Leave this place while you still can.)

(How? I'm so weak.)

(Teleport.)

(Teleport? I can't not without the others.)

(Yes, you can. The power to do so has always been there; you just have to use it.)

(How? How can I possibly teleport without the others?)

(Just concentrate. Picture the place you want to be in your mind or the person you wish to be with, focus on there face, then summon your power and transport.)

Sailormoon tried to concentrate, to focus her thoughts and summon the power and strength she needed to teleport. (I can't do this.)

(Serenity they're people out there who need you and are depending on to make it out of this.)

(I'm so tired and cold so very cold. All I want to do is sleep.)

(I know my darling but you have to fight it, you're not alone, there's someone else who is tired as well, but he's not giving up, and neither can you. He's fighting Serena, he's fighting with everything he has, and he's losing.)

(Darien? It's Darien isn't it?)

(He needs you. He doesn't have much time left.)

(What's going on? What's wrong with him? She cried out in rising panic.)

(I don't have to tell you, do I? You can feel it, can't you?)

Serena shuddered. Darien was in trouble. She hadn't known, all this time she had been afraid to think of him, remembering what had happened the last time he had followed her into the mist, intent on saving her. It almost destroyed him, so she had deliberately blocked him out, only now she reached for him, searched for him with her mind and what she found had her crying out in pain, (NOOOOOOO.)"

(There's still time, you can still save him, but it might cost you dearly.)

(Tell me how please, I'll do anything, just tell me what to do.)

(The key is the Imperial Silver Crystal, up until now you have been using its power and it has drained you of your strength. This creature has filled you with its impurities and corrupting your spirit. You couldn't use the Imperial Crystal now and survive it.)

(I don't care, as long as he lives.)

(That sacrifice will not be necessary. There's another way to use its power, but it will still be dangerous, you're chance of survival would be greater but not by much.)

(Tell me, please.)

(To survive and then to save Darien you must allow the Imperial Crystal to fill you with its power and give you the strength to fight. In a way it will be using you.)

(Yes, I'll do it.)

(Wait; first this warning. The power of the Imperial Crystal alone is not enough to defeat the enemy before you and the consequences for allowing the Imperial Crystal to use you could be great, perhaps even fatal.)

(I don't care.)

(Then let us begin.)

Sailormoon activated the Imperial crystal.

Damien snarled and jumped back, both he and the mist shying away from Serena and the light of the Imperial Crystal. "That power can't stop us." He taunted and licked his lips, the taste of her lingered, he wanted more. What small taste he had could never be enough. With dark intent he began to slowly approach her. While the Imperial Crystal couldn't defeat them it's deplorable light caused them some discomfort. He reached for her again determined to ignore the mild discomfort.

Sailormoon was aware of noting but what was going on inside her.

Once the imperial crystal was activated she could feel her remaining strength dwindling away and for a minute she thought that it was over and that she had failed, the pain she felt then was stronger then anything she had endured up until now.

She felt the warm touch of Damien and the cold touch of the mist each bringing it's own pain but it was only when the Imperial crystal settled down into her body did she begin to scream again.

Frustrated, Snarling and hissing Damien once again found himself backing away from his prey. She was warm to the touch, burning hotter then an open flame. He crouched down beside her but kept his hands to himself. She was withering on the floor in obvious pain but this time he was not the cause.

_I want more._

"Yes, as doI" Damien answered "But I prefer my food without the ensuing third degree burns."

_She's worth it, worth the pain._

"To you perhaps, but I don't enjoy pain when it's my own"

_Hunger._

"Yes as do I. When I joined you, your hunger became my own. It's only my desire for a worthy opponent that has kept us from our prey up until now."

_Feed. _

"What's stopping you?"

_Blocked. _

"Blocked?" He looked at Serena curiously; she was no longer withering in pain but lying still surrounded by the light of the Imperial Crystal. "Is that so?" he reached a hand out to touch her preparing himself for the heat and the pain that would entail by touching her, but he never did. Sparks flew and his hand tingled as his hand came in contact with an invisible field. He brought his hand up to his face and noted his singed fingers. "It seems that our prey has found a way to evade us for the present."

No 

"I said for the present, after all there's nowhere else she can go…" his eyes widened as contrary to his own words she disappeared.

………………..

"What do we do?" Jupiter whispered harshly, absolutely horrified.

Darien was now fully unconscious, and Sasha now had him propped up so that he was half sitting and half leaning on her. One clawed hand was still buried in his chest while the other was being held at this throat. She swore she would slice his throat then and there in front of them if they took one more step towards them. The threat to his life was enough to stall them in their tracks for the moment, but they knew that if they didn't think of something soon he was going to die anyway from extreme blood loss.

"What can we do?" Mars bit out bitterly. They were useless, completely useless first Serena and now Darien what good were they really if they couldn't even protect those who mattered the most to them?

"Nothing." Sasha purred with a sly smile "There's nothing you can do, you're quite helpless. Weak. Inferior. Humans."

"Dammit." Jupiter swore silently how could they come up with a plan when the damn she-devil could hear everything they said. Acting alone wouldn't get the job done. Sasha was too strong to take on one by one.

Sasha raised her nose in the air and made a big show of breathing in and out. After a couple of theatrical deep breaths she cast them a sly glance before licking her lips meaningfully. "The smell of your fear is almost tangible, I can all but taste it."

"We're not afraid of you" Mars barked "Let Tuxedomask go and we'll prove it."

Sasha chuckled. "I'm afraid not" she looked down at Darien possessively "You see we have a history Darien and I, and after everything we've been through, I have no choice but to see that he suffers greatly before dying. I promised him a slow agonizing death and I 'd hate to break my word."

She knows that Darien is Tuxedomask, they know Serena's real identity as well who were they and how did they know so much about them? Mars shivered as a thought occurred to her, how could they defeat an enemy who possessed awesome powers and who knows all their secrets as well. She opened her mouth to speak having no idea what she was going to say when a sudden burst of light had them all covering their eyes.

"What is it?" Jupiter cried. "I can't see." followed Mercury.

"Tuxedomask?" Venus cried

The Scouts went quite as they heard a God-awful scream, they couldn't see a damned thing but it sounded like some wild animal. They shuddered as their thoughts centered on Darien and what could be happening to him.

As the light faded they lowered their arms they prepared themselves for the worse what they saw had them disbelieving their own eyes. Sasha was gone. A woman with long silver hair was now kneeling on the ground leaning over Darien and obscuring him from view.

A painful groan had them looking off to the left where the spotted Sasha curled up on the ground holding what looked like a broken wrist. Their heads swiveled back toward Darien and the mystery lady.

Mars took a step towards them. Jupiter threw out her arm, making it impossible for her to move forward without first pushing her aside. Mars looked up at her in surprise.

Jupiter frowned down at her. "Wait, we have no idea who she is. It could be a trap or something."

"Umm guys, is she wearing a sailor outfit?" Venus asked

The Scouts looked at the newcomer with new eyes that had been so shocked by her presence they didn't even notice what she was wearing.

"Could she be a new Scout, one that we haven't seen before?"

"Wouldn't Luna and Artemis have told us if there were other Scouts besides us?"

"They might not remember, not all of their memories of the past have returned, so they might not know that there are others."

"Why don't we just ask her? Hey…Hello" Mars hollered waving her arms as if to get her attention which she immediately stopped when she realized that the other girl couldn't see her, flushing she yelled again. "Hey, you there, are you a Sailor Scout?" She watched. No response. Is she ignoring me? She was about to yell at her again when she saw Sasha getting to her feet. Oh boy. "Hey." She cried pointing at Sasha "She's getting back up."

The Scouts all took fighting stances but they were ignored as all of Sasha's attention was now focused on the new arrival. "Who are you?" she growled menacingly, whoever she was she was going to pay for injuring her.

"He's alive." She whispered softly, so softly that the scouts had to strain to hear her but Sasha had no problem hearing her and she laughed, "Not for much longer." she bragged, "in case you haven't noticed, the ground is covered in blood, his blood."

"Such pain."

"Yes." Sasha chuckled merrily "He's suffered but not enough to satisfy me. If his body wasn't so weak and frail I could have enjoyed myself more."

Jupiter could feel her temper about to boil over how could she stand there laughing about what she had done to Darien. "Listen." Jupiter barked to the mystery lady "take him and go, we'll stay behind and guard your retreat, just get him to safety"

Sasha snorted and looked at Jupiter in contempt. "Do you really think you weak humans can keep me from my prey?"

"Prey?" The mystery woman echoed going still

Sasha didn't pay her any mind as far as she was concerned she was just another sailor scout, one who was fortunate enough to sneak up on her, but like the rest of those humans no match for her superior strength. "Once I'm done with him I'll settle the score with the rest of you, no one will keep me from my prize."

Jupiter was ready to pounce on her when she saw that the mystery lady was starting to stand up. "What are you doing?" she barked, more afraid for Darien then of offending anybody. "Get Darien out of here, we'll take care of the rest." No response, she opened her mouth to repeat the command when the lady turned around and what came out of her mouth next sounded more like a squeal then anything else. She felt the other scouts go still. She couldn't believe her eyes and knew that felt the same way; the mystery lady with the long silver hair was none other then Sailormoon.

"I don't believe it."

"What's going on?"

"Her hair?"

"Sailormoon?"

They all caught their collective breaths as Sailormoon turned and looked straight at them. Her eyes. They were no longer blue, but silver.

"Oh damn." Mercury whispered. This was not good.


	31. Chapter 30

Sorry about the long wait, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and hopefully I'll have a new chapter of The Heart Remembers out by next week.

She Who Must Stand Alone Chapter 30

"It's her, it's really her."

"I can't believe it."

"What's going on?"

"Look at her _hair,_ and her _eyes."_

"Is it some sort of new transformation?"

"I don't like this." Mercury muttered uneasily "I don't like this at all." This feeling of unease was similar to the one she had felt earlier when Sailormoon had found them in the mist, only then she had been filled with dark energy of their enemy and now, now she had no idea what was happening with her, and that scared her even more.

Mars shivered and rubbed her arms. She had a bad feeling about this as well, it wasn't just the change in color that was bothering her, it was her whole demeanor, it seemed a little cold, and her behavior was more then a little odd. She looked like Serena, but she felt and was acting like a stranger.

"Sailormoon?" Venus called out hesitantly as she took a step towards her, "Is that really you?"

Sailormoon tilted her head to the side and studied them briefly for a moment before turning her back to them without a word. She moved to stand over Darien.

Venus let out a soft sigh. "Well she's feeling talkative isn't she?"

Mars frowned as she studied Sailormoon's back. What was all that about, she hadn't even acknowledged them. She noticed the way she was studying Tuxedomask and it disturbed by it. Tuxedomask lay bleeding on the ground closer to death now then he's ever been and not once has she showed any signs of distress at his condition, in fact she was studying him rather methodically. It was scary. Show some emotion dammit! Take away this fear and uncertainty I feel when I look at you. Darien's dying, shed a tear, do something besides stand there and watch him bleed to death. Help him.

"Tuxedomask needs help, he's lost a lot of blood, there's nothing we can do for we, we have to get him to a hospital right away." there was no response. "If we don't hurry and get him some help, where going to lose him." Mars snapped, she couldn't take much more of this,

Darien was hurt, seriously hurt, Sailormoon was acting weird and she was scared out of her mind. She wanted to hit something, she wanted to bury her head in her hands and have a good cry, but at the moment she could do neither of these things.

They needed to get Tuxedomask some help they'd have to figure out what was wrong with Sailormoon later, if she was Sailormoon. The sudden thought made her even more anxious, how did they know that it was really her, her hair and eyes were silver but more then that she was acting so unlike her normal self and she was acting like she didn't even know them at all. Since she arrived she hadn't said one word to them and the last time they saw Sailormoon she had disappeared right along with the dark mist.

Was it really her? She had to know for sure. She started to walk towards her.

Jupiter was antsy and tired of standing around doing nothing; they were all just watching Sailormoon wondering what was going on with her and Tuxedomask lay bleeding on the ground. She didn't know what the hell was going on but she was tired of being ignored by their so- called leader. Tuxedomask needed help and it was time they had some answers.

While the Sailor scouts wondered and worried about Tuxedomask and Sailormoon they all seemed to forget one tiny little detail, which they were all soon quickly reminded of.

Sasha waited for her moment to strike and with all the quickness of a cheetah she sprang into action, her intent as deadly as any predator who had their prey firmly within their sights.

Sailormoon who had her back to her and whose attention was on Darien didn't see this but the others did and they cried out as one "Sailormoon look out!"

Sailormoon didn't flinch or react in any visible way and just as it seemed she was done for, she vanished.

Sasha snarled as her prey disappeared and her claws met nothing but air. She landed on all fours, skidding on the ground a few feet as her body was carried by her momentum. Her red eyes glowed with menace at having lost her prey, she looked around and saw only the other sailor scouts and snarled angrily, but then her eyes landed on Darien who still lay helpless on the ground, not more then a body's length away. She flexed her claws and smiled and licked her lips in anticipation. She was just about to spring into action and tear him apart when something struck her hard on the left side of her face and sent her flying.

The Scouts quickly got out of the way, hugging the walls of the alley, they watched as Sasha flew right pass them, hitting the far wall with a hard crack. It was an ominous sound, the sound of bones snapping and it sent a cold shiver down there spines.

They watched as she slid down the wall, landing hard on the ground, before keeling over. She seemed to be out cold. They turned back to Sailormoon with wide-eyed disbelief, they had all witnessed it, saw everything with their own eyes and yet they still couldn't believe it. Sailormoon had simply disappeared into thin air only to reappear again as if it were nothing, then with one solid kick she had sent Sasha flying through the air.

"What just happened?"

"Ummmm, one minute she was there and then she wasn't."

"It seems to be some kind of teleportation" Mercury stated glad that her visor was taking readings and that it didn't require much thinking or doing on her part because she doubted she could do much of any in that moment, she was completely flabbergasted at what she was seeing, unable to believe her eyes.

"Since when could she do that?" Mars asked in stunned disbelief

"Since when were her hair and eyes silver?" Jupiter remarked

"What is she doing now?" Venus asked and they watched Sailormoon stand over Darien with her arms extended and her palms facing down at him, they let out startled breaths as her palms began to glow and could only look on in wonderment as the light being emitted from her hands engulfed Darien completely, it could have lasted seconds or even minutes they couldn't be sure but it seemed that one minute the light was there real and pulsing with power and the next it was gone and Darien was encased in some sort of crystal.

"What did you do?"

Sailormoon moved her hand along the crystal "Deathso close." she muttered

Why does she sound like that Venus asked herself worriedly, her voice, it was so cold, so distant. It didn't sound like Sailormoon at all. Shouldn't her voice reflect what she was feeling? Looking at Darien so close to death she should be feeling fear, anxiety and despair but none of those emotions came through her voice and the way she was acting, she wouldn't have behaved this way even if it was a perfect stranger laying before her. No, something wasn't right here; there was something really wrong with her.

She looked to the others and a silent message passed between them and then as one they all started towards Darien and this new Sailormoon, only to stop at the sound of a ferocious roar coming from behind them. It was horrible and loud and it sounded like an angry lion.

"Dammit." Mars barked, as soon as it seemed that Sasha was out of the way, and that they could finally demand answers she pops back up again, just like a bad penny.

"What do we do?" Venus asked anxiously. Did they stand back and let Sasha and Sailormoon duke it out or did they-

"We stay out of the way." Jupiter advised and went back to hugging the wall as much as she hated to stand by and do nothing, they needed to let Sailormoon handle this alone, they were no match for this transformed Sasha but hopefully this new Sailormoon was.

The others reluctantly followed suit.

"If it even looks like she's in trouble"Mars warned

Jupiter nodded her head in agreement, if it looked like Sailormoon couldn't handle this then yes they would join her she just hoped that Sailormoon could do this or they were more then likely done for.

Sailormoon turned around, the others saw her gaze find and settle on Sasha who leapt high into the air, landing on all fours no more then two feet away from Sailormoon. Her face was the picture of rage; all you could see clearly was the red glowing eyes, which were filled with hatred and menace, and a mouth full of snarling white teeth.

Sasha leapt at Sailormoon claws extended.

Sailormoon caught her by the wrists, and the two struggled against one another. Sailormoon glanced around. "No place for a battle." She starred down into Sasha's snarling face. "Come with me." An instant later they were both gone.

"Where did they go?" Mars barked looking around anxiously, she waited for them to reappear and when they didn't she swore. What was that meatball head thinking going off by herself with that mutated Sasha, how could they help her now if she needed it. They had no idea weather with this new transformation if that was what it was weather she could beat Sasha, they had no way of knowing, they had to find them and quickly before that meatball head got in over her head.

She embraced her anger, stroke it to new heights, knowing that anger was the only thing she could allow herself to feel at the moment because behind that anger, laying in wait, was fear. Fear that they were going to lose Tuxedomask, fear that Sailormoon was in more trouble then they realized and fear that there was nothing they could do nothing to help either one of them. She couldn't allow herself to dwell on those fears and risk being consumed by them, instead she had to focus and draw strength in from her anger.

Now the first thing they had to do was check on Tuxedomask's condition, and try to figure out what Sailormoon did to him since she had never seen anything like it, then once they did every thing they could for him, they could work on tracking Sailormoon down, although she seemed capable of handling Sasha in her new form they didn't know anything about this transformation or what had brought it on. Besides she was worried about the way she had been acting, they needed find out exactly what was going on with her.

"I'm tracking her now." Mercury stated, five seconds later she had a location. "They're in the park."

Venus blew out an exasperated breath "We should have guessed, tell me again what's so special about the park."

"Open area, plenty of room to maneuver, slim chance of being trapped inside and right now there should be very few people around to get in the way." Jupiter answered absently busy studying the crystal Tuxedomask was incased in. "I've never seen anything like it?"

"Can he breathe in there?" Mars asked worriedly as she joined Jupiter.

Mercury bit back a weary sigh and rubbed the back of her neck. She was exhausted, in both mind and body. Her body was ready to drop and her mind was on the verge of shutting down. So much had happened and at an alarming rate. They barely have time to catch their breaths before something else happens.

First Sasha split herself into three separate individual parts and then each one attacks a different target. One attacks Mars at the temple, another attacks Darien and the last comes after her and Venus.

Everything seemed to move quickly from there, before she and Venus knew it they were swallowed up by the black mist and what waited for them inside the mist was pain beyond their imagination. She thought she was done for, that she was going to die in that place, until Sailormoon yanked her out of the abyss. She saved her life, hers and Venus's but to get them out of the mist she had to stay behind, she sacrificed herself to save them.

Once she and Venus rejoined the others they tried to go back for her but the mist disappeared, taking Sailormoon along with it. She was gone and they had no way of tracking her, at least not with her mini computer. Darien had been there last hope, he had managed to reach her once before when she had been taken, they hoped he could do so again, those hopes were soon dashed as they found him barely clinging to life.

They found themselves once again helpless to help one they cared for, if they tried to help him Sasha would kill them him for sure, but if they stood by and did nothing then he would die anyway, they were in a dilemma and had just decided that they had no choice but to try and save him when in a flash of light Sailormoon appeared, once they knew it was her, and that she was alright, instant relief and yet there was something different about her, you first noticed the hair and the eyes you can't help but notice, but there was something else something she couldn't put a name too but it sent a chill down her spine, something was wrong she could feel it, she just didn't know what it could all mean. Now Tuxedomask was encased in some sort of crystal, the likes of which she had never seen and Sailormoon left just as she arrived in a flash of light, taking Sasha with her.

What do they do now? They couldn't help Darien not while he was like this, and yet they couldn't leave him, but someone had to go after Sailormoon.

What were they going to do, she couldn't think. For the first time in her life it actually hurt to think, she was so tired, but she had to gather strength from somewhere because this was far from over.

"Do we follow her?" Venus questioned asking her unspoken question.

"We can't leave Darien alone, someone needs to stay with him."

"Mars?"

Mars looked a Jupiter and a look of understanding past between them, unlike this new Sailormoon they couldn't disappear and reappear instantly in the park they would have to do some fast leg work and she was the one with a bum leg so she nodded her head in agreement. "I'll stay with him."

"I'll stay as well." Venus announced If I go I'll only end up slowing you down."

Jupiter grew worried, they needed to stay but she couldn't leave them defenseless. She had to know. "Can you still fight?"

Venus nodded her head. "Just a little slower then usual that's all."

"Alright then" she looked to mercury.

Mercury looked up from her mini computer, and sighed, "There's nothing I can do for him. He seems stable, whatever she did, it seems to have kept him from getting worse, but I have no idea how long he can stay like this, he's going to need blood sooner or later, preferable sooner."

"That settles it," she pointed at Mercury "You'll come with me; Mars and Venus will stay behind to watch over Tuxedomask." she looked to Venus and Mars. "Use your communicators, and keep in contact."

"We'll be fine, just go. The fight could be over before you quit your mothering." Mars grumbled.

Jupiter hesitated, then shook her head, Mars was right she couldn't stand here all day, she had some misgivings about leaving them alone with Tuxedomask but that couldn't be helped, somebody had to go after Sailormoon and somebody had to stay. "Let's go."



Sasha broke free of Sailormoon's hold and jumped back putting some distance between them.

She looked at her with blinding fury so it took a few moments to realize that they weren't still in the alleyway. She looked around at her surroundings in stunned disbelief. How did they get here?

She cast a wary glance at Sailormoon and found her starring at her with those eerie new eyes of her. "How did we get here?" Silence. Sasha growled she was not use to being ignored and by one so inferior. "Why are you so quiet, I thought you and the others couldn't fight before giving one of your corny little speeches." No response.

"Are you going to stand there starring at me all day?" She crouched down preparing to attack. "Do you really think changing the color of your hair and eyes will make any difference in the outcome of this fight? You don't have the strength or the power to beat me. It's going to take more then a few lucky punches for this fight to end in any other way then in your death."

She sprang, claws extended ready to tear flesh from bones and the next thing she knew she was on the ground gasping for air and clutching her throat. The move had been almost too fast to see and since she hadn't been expecting her to be able to move so fast she wasn't able to get out of the way fast enough.

She sat up glaring at Sailormoon who hadn't moved from the spot she had been in when they first arrived and she was still starring at her with that same fixed expression, her eyes held little warmth or even recognition at that. She knew that look but never had it directed at her before, it was the look of a predator contemplating its prey, behind those eyes she was digesting everything about her, deciding her fate, deciding weather to play with her or go in for the quick kill.

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously, this was not the same person she had fought before, this one fought with the instinct of a born predator, there was no mercy in those swirling silver eyes they were cold, indifferent, the lack of emotion was chilling even to her, she showed no anger, no pain and absolutely no fear, there wasn't even a trace of the thrill of the fight in her eyes, they were lifeless.

"Or should I ask what you are, because you are definitely _not _Sailormoon."

.

"What do we have here?"

"I smell blood."

"Human blood. She was definitely here and she seems to have had a good time."

"I'm glad one of us did." She grumbled, and the two of them stepped off the edge of the building and landed in the alley. They looked around but there was nothing but the smell of waste, blood and the strange crystal. They stepped closer to it.

"Tuxedomask."

"He doesn't look too good." Sasha surmised smugly running her hands along crystal. She wondered what it was made out of it and if she could smash it, into little tiny pieces. He looked to be barely alive but she was sure she could have some fun with him before he breathed his last breath. She could just imagine the screams the other Sasha had wrung from him and was extremely jealous.

The other Sasha tensed and looked around, it didn't make sense why would they leave their wounded comrade here alone and unprotected. "I don't like it."

The Sasha rubbing the crystal snorted. "It seems our prey has moved on and look they left us a present."

"Why would they leave him like this?"

Sasha stopped rubbing the crystal as she thought on the other Sasha's words. She was right; those goody two shoes wouldn't just leave one of there own behind like this. "Do you think she had something to do with it?"

"Do you think she would leave her prey behind before finishing him off?"

The other Sasha slid her hands off the crystal; she'd get back to him later. "No I don't." she smiled with anticipation "So, do you think there hiding?"

She looked around they were in the middle of the alley way and while it wasn't very wide it was long, dark and dank, filled with all kinds of junk, with plenty of places to hide. "That could indeed be the case."

"Then let's go hunting."

..


End file.
